We're Gonna Make This Last
by Brody Dean
Summary: A Pezberry relationship so many others. Half of the time, it's full of love and happy rainbows. The other half, it's full of drama and separation. Will the girls make their relationship work?
1. Chapter 1

Everyone watched in amazment as Santana sat down next to Rachel on the bus. New Directions were heading off on the 3 hour trip to New York city for a showcase that all contestants who were entered in the Regional preformance were required to attend. It was 5am and way too early for anyones heads to be messed with.

Eyes bulged out of heads when Santana placed her arm around Rachels shoulders and the small diva placed her head on Santana's shoulder to snuggle into her. Eyes of question were quickly diverted when Santana sent a death glare up the bus from her seat in the back. She didn't need people asking questions so early.

After the 3 hour ride, 2 bathroom breaks and a coffe run later, the bus finally pulled up to the hotel that they would be staying at for the weekend. helped unpack the bus and was caught off gaurd when Santana grabbed both her's and Rachel's bags. He was smart enough not to question the Cheerio as she placed one bag on her soulder, the other in her hand and then laced her free hand with Rachels._ This was going to be a strange weekend _he thought as he grabbed his bag and followed his students into the hotel lobby.

"Okay guys, I'm handing out key cards. Mercades, here's your keys for your, Tina and Kurt's room. Finn and Puck, here you go. Matt heads up, that's for you and Artie. Quinn and Rachel, here you guys go, and Brittany and Sant-" but before could continue, Santana cut him off.

"Change of plans . Berry and I are bunking together" she said taking the key out of his hand and taking her place back next to the diva. Rachel didn't meet anyone's eye as she walked with Santana to the elevator. Santana didn't turn around when she heard Quinn and Brittany call after her and question what was going on. As the elevator door closed, Rachel let out a breath that she had been holding since they entered the lobby. Santana too realised a breath. They both looked each other in the eyes and suddenly burst out laughing.

"So how long do you think until we have the angry villigers come knocking on our door, demanding to know whats going on?" Santana giggled as she heard the 'ding' of the elevator and stepped out when the doors opened.

"Hmmm... well I know everyone but Quinn and Brittany will avoid us until they explode with numerous questions regarding our behavouir. I'd give Quinn until she and Brittany have settled in, until they come demanding an explaination. Well maybe just more Quinn. Although Brittany did look rather hurt San. Maybe not telling her was a bad idea. She is, after all, your bestfriend and keeping such a secret from her may put some strain on your friendship and I don't want to be the cause of th-" But Rachel was cut off by the other brunettes lips on hers.

"Baby, remember what we said about you talking in paragraphs?" Santana said, bending down slightly to look straight into Rachel's eyes.

"That if I can talk in a normal manner and not over enphasize on a subject while still getting my point across clearly, then I must try to shorten my use of grammar so that others may understand clearly what I say" Rachel said nodding her head.

"Orrrrrrr, you could have just said that we spoke about you shortening your sentences so that no one falls asleep listening to you" Santana stated, smirking as she opened their door and kicked it open fully so she could get the bags in.

"I resent that Santana! Only once has anyone fallen asleep during one of my speech's and if I remember correctly, that was you!" Rachel huffed as she sat down on the bed.

"Hunny, you were giving me a 30 minute lecture about how you were going to refuse to kiss me if I ate my bacon burger until after I brush my teeth. By the time you were finished, I had eaten my burger, my fries, your fries and had fallen asleep!" Santana stated bouncing down on the bed next to the diva.

"Still! You had no con-" But yet again, Rachel was cut off by lips forcing themselves upon hers. At first she did not responde to the kiss. She knew that this was Santana's only way of shutting her up. Yes it was effective, and yes she did enjoy kissing the Cheerio. But the fact that her girlfriend wanted her to be quiet was what kept Rachel from kissing back. Her anger lasted all of 5 seconds before she gave in and returned the kiss, deepening it as she swept her tounge over the Latinas bottom lip, asking for enterance, which was automatically accepted. Rachel, as always, started to battle for dominance over the kiss and as always, gave up when she realised that in no way was Santana going to back down. You'd think after 4 months of dating, she would have began to learn.

As the girls broke for air, they rested their foreheads against one another and when opening their eyes, were both met with sappy smiles coming from each other.

"I love you" Santana stated rubbing her nose against the other girls.

"I love you too baby" Rachel whispered back closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"So since you love me and all, is their any chance that your actually gonna help me unpack our bags?" Santana asked batting her eye lashes.

"Not a chance! Now that I know that you'll eventually give in and clean up the mess since your a totally clean freak, I'll let you do it!" Rachel smirked back at the other girl.

Rachel had learned during the summer that Santana was a bit OCD when it came to cleaning and having things neat. The girls bedroom was imaculate. Not that Rachel's bedroom wasn't also clean, it was. But just not to the extent of Santana's. Equal numbers of pens in the pen holder, towels neatly stacked and colour coordinated in her bathroom, equal numbers also of Large body towels, small face towels and medium hair towels. Don't even get Rachel started on Santana's closet and shoe collection. Never had she met a girl that was more of a neat freak then when it came to having things in order. But over the last 4 months, Rachel had started to get Santana comfortable with the idea of mess and clutter. No longer were their 8 pens and 8 pencils sitting in the cup on Santana's desk at home. Now their was 3 pens, 4 pencils and even a sharpie marker in there. Rachel had even gotten Santana to mix up her shoe's a little. They were no longer organised by color, designer and occasion last worn. Needless to say, this didn't stop Rachel from using Santana's 'little' problem to her advantage. When the girls went to visit Santana's step sister Gia last month, Rachel discovered that Santana had to unpack all of her clothing from her bags immediatly before they got wrinkled. She complained for 2 days about Rachel's clothes still being in her bag before she snapped and just unpacked Rachels bag heself. Rachel also didn't mind mentioning to her girlfriend that she may need a little bit of help cleaning her room or doing chours when the Cheerio was at her house.

Santana huffed and got up off the bed. "You know, sometimes I think you only love me for my cleaning ablity" Santana stated as she began to walk towards the cases near the door with her hands on her hips, but was stopped when two arms closed around her waist.

"Not true. I love you because of your smokin' hot body" Rachel said as she slid her hand under Santana's t-shirt and began kissing her kneck. This caused the taller girl to moan as Rachel began to suck and nip at her pulse point.

"So, since we're telling them tonight anyways, can I please leave a mark that you wont have to cover up with a rediculous amout of foundation?" Rachel asked as she began to bite that little bit harder, reddening the skin.

"Ouuhhh .. Sure, whatever. Just keep doing what your doing" Santana moaned as she brought her hands up behind her head, where she laced her fingers into Rachel's hair. Santana could feel Rachel smile into her neck as finished up and examined her work of art which was now on display on the Cheerios neck.

Just then, the girls were inturrupted by loud, heavy knocks on their door.

###

***FLASHBACK* 4 months before the trip to NYC**

"Hey S! Hey Q! So my parents are outta town this weekend and they said that I can have you guys over tonight to stay with me!" Brittany said as she bounced into the choir room and took her seat between two other girls.

"Yeah B! But I gotta stop by my house first on the way and check in with my parents and dropped Beth off with Puck" Quinn stated as she smiled back at the blonde.

"Yay! You too S?" Brittany asked hopeful, turning towards the Latina.

"Sorry B, I have a date tonight" Santana said.

"A Date? You didn't tell you have a date! Oooh who's it with? Is it that new guy Paul in Science? He has nice eyes, but he's not very smart. He thinks that Pluto is some planet and not Mickey's dog!" Brittany stated as the looked at both girls for conformation.

"B, we've been over this. Yes Pluto is Mickey's dog, but it's also a name of a planet. And no it's not with Paul. Remember that I told you that I like girls as well as guys? Yeah we'll the rents are trying to set me up with some daughter of my dad's work colleague. My folks have met her, and they seem to love her. I don't wanna go, but they're bribing me with a new car so I guess I gotta take one for the team" Santana said as she sighed at the thought of having to sit through a dinner with some boring girl that her Dad and Step Mom seemed to love.

"Oh, well if the date get's really boring, then send us a text and we can call you and say that it's some kind of emergency!" Quinn said, leaning over to lay her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"Yeah, like Quinn could have swallowed a watermelon seed and if you didn't get there in time to make sure that she doesn't drink any water so that the seed doesn't grow, then she could be full of a water melon! My grandma told me that happens when we were at the store!" Brittany said smiling at both girls as if she had just out smarted both of them by stating an unknown fact.

Both girls just shook there heads and quickly turned their attention to Mr. Shue who had just walked into the choir room holding a bundle of sheet music.

###

After Glee and then after Cheerios, where Coach made her run extra laps for not having her shoe laces tied properly while shouting about 'how not tying her shoelace could get them deducted marks, and sloppy shoe laces are for sloppy babies, and she would not have sloppy baby's breathing the same air as her Cheerios', Santana headed home to shower and rest before her date.

When Quinn dropped her off at her house, she was greeted by her father, who was leaning up against a brand new car, dangelling car keys in his right hand with a big smile on his face.

"Papi you didn't!" the girl squealed running towards her dad and jumping into a hug.

"Yes Mija. I'm very proud of your good grades and meeting my expectations. This gift is to show you how proud I am of you, your stepmother and I. It's been a rough for you, I know that you've struggled with coming out to us and with your mother being gone, it hasn't been easy. But you've been such a fighter through it all, you accepted Juliana into our family when I met her and allowed me to have happiness again. And you welcomed Gia as if she was actually your sister. And plus, it would be a nice compliment to your date tonight. I really think your going to like this girl" Her father said still holding Santana in a hug.

When Santana was 7, her mother had died. 4 years later, Santana's father Carlos had met Juliana, Santana's step mom. Santana accepted Juliana into the family, along with her daughter Gia who was a few years older than Santana. She saw how much Juliana made her father happy, she didn't like to see him sad.

Santana gave one last squeeze to her dad and then grabbed the keys out of his hand and jumped into the drivers seat. She adjusted her mirror's and started the car.

"Hey San, not yet mija. You haven to get ready for your date!" Her dad yelled through the window, smiling at the girl. He knew that she was really gonna like this girl.

_'She can sing beautiful and she is so polite. And I even think her father mentioned that the girls go to the same school. Now If only I could remember her name'_ Felix thought as he joined his daughter as she got out of her car and locked it. He then placed his hand on the small of her back and accompanied her inside the house.

###

When Santana went up stairs, she quickly showered, clipped her hair up and then changed into running shorts and a t-shirt. Then she walked through the closet, trying to pick out an outfit.

In school, all she was permitted to wear by Coach was her Cheerios uniform. People didn't see her much outside of school in other clothes either. She basically lived in her Cheerios uniform. Even parties, which usually fell on a Friday night, all Cheerios were seen in the red, white and black uniform. To be seen as a Cheerio, was a sign of respect. You show them respect. Or else.

Tonight though, she got to wear her own clothes.

_Fuck, what am I going to wear? I don't know this girl. Ugh What if she doesn't like me! I'm Santana Lopez, I do not get rejected. Okay pants. Black. Skinnies. Yeah that'll work. Okay a t-shirt. Um, this V-neck. Yeah Gray will go good right? Ugh why am I nervous! I don't get nervous! Heels. Thank god I went to the city last month and found these. And my new jacket, yeah that'll work. Would a tie be too much? Too butch maybe... Oh well if she doesn't like it then she can shove it _ But Santana's thought was inturrupted hen she noticed what time it was. She had only an hour to get ready and go to the restaurant. The girl she was meeting was being dropped there by her dad, car trouble or something. So Santana was going to drop her home after wards.

She started getting ready. First she straight-dried her hair, she was gonna wear one of her Gray Beanie's anyway so not much effort was need with her hair. After that, she did light smokey eyes. She quickly finsihed getting dressed and then curled the hair that was coming out from beneath her hat.

Santana headed down stairs, kissed goodbye to her dad (while receiving a $100 bill. Hey she wasn't gonna pay for a stranger that she may not even like out of her own money)

###

She pulled up outside of La Oucho's. This was the only 5 star restaurant in Lima. Sure Santana loved Breadsticks, but this was a nice change. She'd been here a couple of times with her Dad and Juliana.

As she stepped inside the restaurant she took a quick glance around to see if she could see any girl that might be her date. All she knew was what her dad had told her. The girl was slightly short, with long brunette hair and a smile that lit up the room any time the man had spoken to the young girl. She was destined for stardom. Her father worked with Santana's father in the hospital.

"Excuse me miss, may I help you?" A tall man that stood behind a counter said to Santana.

"Um, yeah. I'm meeting someone here. The table was booked by Doctor Leroy Kennedy?" Santana said to the man who then opened a book on the counter. The reservations were made by the girls father. Santana knew him from meeting him at the hospital the time she had to take Brittany in when she got her finger caught in the soda can.

"Ah, yes Miss. Another young lady is already waiting at the table, Please follow me" the man said as he guided Santana into the dining area. As she approached the table, she saw the back of a girls head.

"Hey, I'm Sant- Rachel Berry?" Santana asked, wide eyed as she faced the equaly wide eyed girl.

"S-Santana? You're my date?" Rachel asked standing up.

_This can't be happening_ Santana thought as she slowly sat down in the seat across from Rachel.

"I, um, I guess so. So you're the 'bright, smart, beautiful young lady' that my dad has spoken about. Wow" Santana said, still in shock that she had been set up with Rachel dad really thought that Berry was her type?

Then she turned her head to the young man who approached the table asking for their drink orders.

"Diet coke" both girls said at the same time, then they looked towards each other, sharing a small shy smile. The man smiled and left the girls.

"I, I guess I am. Although I had no idea that you were the girl that your father described. When he said that your name was Santana, I thought for a second of the possibility of it being you, but then he went into detail of all your achievements and your charity work and your kind heartiness and then I knew that there was no way that it was the same Santana Lopez, My Santana Lopez is, well is a-"

"Bitch" Santana said, snapping her eyes up to meet the young diva's.

"Well, in a way, yes. Maybe not the word I was going to use, but given our history, bitch does fit" Rachel explained, leaning back further in her chair in fear that she would set the Cheerio off.

"Yeah well, we're not all the same outside of school as we are inside. I mean, well look at you. From what I can see right now, you aren't wearing any of your ridiculous bate girl clothes. No argyle. That dress is a Romona Keveza right?" Santana asked, now accepting her drink as the young man placed it on the table in front of her.

"Um yes, yes it is Santana. How did you know?" Rachel questioned, looking down at her black dress.

"I know my fashion. I've only seen the navy blue but the black suits you. You look good Berry" Santana complimented the girl. _Shit, why'd I do that? Now she's gonna know that I'm a big softy. Ugh. Why is this happening. She smiling. Wow my dad was right. She does light up a room when she smiles. How didn't I notice this before? That smile. Oh and those eyes... and those lips. I wonder what those lips tas-_

"Santana? Are you okay?" Rachel questioned as she waved her hand slightly in front of the girl.

"Oh yeah sorry, I was just tryng to remember if I had locked my car or not" Santana lied. How was she supposed to explain that the reason why she had gotten lost in thought was because she was wondering what Rachel's lips tasted like?"

"Oh, well did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Lock your car?"

"Oh,um. Yeah, yeah I did" Santana answered. Did Rachel actually care if she had locked the car or not?

"That is your new car correct? Your father mentioned at the hospital that he may have been leaning towards purchasing a new car for you as you have been receiving remarkable grades" Rachel said, now smiling at the girl. She was rather relieved that Santana wasn't making cruel remarks about her or calling her man hands.

Santana simply nodded as a response.

"He also mentioned that he wanted to praise you and show his support now that you have over come the fear of your sexuality. That is how this date was actually established. As you know, I have two gay fathers. Daddy, or as you know him, Dr. Kennedy, works with your father at the Hospital. My Dad, Hiram, works with your mom at Lima Law office. When your father mentioned that his daughter had recently come out to him, he spoke with my fathers and they themselves were going threw a similar situation as I, myself, just came out to my fathers as Bi-Sexual. That is when my parents and yours got to speaking and thought of setting us up" Rachel explained.

"Step mom" Santana answered.

"Excuse me?" Rachel said looking up at the other girl confused.

"You said that my mom works with one of your fathers. Juliana, she's my step mother" Santana answered smiling at the girl. She didn't know why, but she thought it was only right to correct Rachel. For future conversations._ No wait, I dont mean that. Berry doens't need to know about my mother. I don't want future conversations with her... Wel... maybe I do.. She's being okay right now.._

"Oh, I'm apologize for beng mistaken" Rachel said, now smiling back at the Latina.

"Ladies, welcome to La Oucho's. My name is David. May I ask you what you ladies would like to eat this evening?" A 30 something year old man said as he stopped at their table.

"Am, may I have the Chief special Vegan salad with sunflower oil bread slices please" Rachel said, handing the man her menu.

"And may I have the filet mignon, Very well done please" Santana said smiling. She sort of felt bad about ordering meat in Rachel's presents, but she was hungry and this was the first time she will have gotten to eat normal food all week. Coach had been at the Cheerios about there weight and food intake.

"Very well Ladies" The waiter said, stepping back from the table and walking off towards the kitchen.

"Sorry" Santana blurted out, with a guilty look upon her face.

Rachel just gave her a questioning look.

"About ordering meat. I'm sorry. I hadn't thought of considering you being a vegan until after I ordered. I was just so looking forward to eating actual food. I mean, have you seen the gunk that Coach makes us drink? Thank god we won nationals and she's finally backing off our weight. This is the first time I've gotten to eat normal food all week" Santana said, well more of blurted out.

"Santana that is quiet alright. You would not be the first person to eat meat while having a meal with me, although you are the first one to apologize for doing so. Thank you" Rachel said lowering her head.

After a few more moments of small talk, the waiter returned with the food for the girls. Through out dinner, they continued to talk about interest outside of school. Only once, Santana noticed, did Rachel mention music or anything related to theater.

"With all this talk of interest, you haven't mentioned much about music or Glee" Santana stated.

"Yes. Out of consideration for you. I understand that not everyone is so obsessed with Musicals and such as I am. I of course, do only speak of music while in the presence of the other Glee members, but that is because I know that they don't care enough to have a conversation with me outside of Glee club, therefore I only speak of Glee to them if needs be the topic of a conversation" Rachel answered, looking at Santana.

"And what makes you think that I care about conversing with you, Berry?" Santana asked, smirking at the other girl.

"Well, you obviously care somewhat since you didn't leave the moment you saw that it was me sitting at the table and not some other girl that you could enjoy your date with" Rachel answered honestly.

"Well surprisingly, I am in fact enjoying this date. You're not so bad outside of school, I'll give you that. If you just spoke like this in school and maybe shortened your sentences a bit, I bet you'd have alot more conversations with people" Santana said, sending the girl a genuine smile.

"Well thank you Santana, I am too enjoying this date. I see that you are finished with your meal. Shall we get the check and head off to the movie?" Rachel asked grabbing her purse out of her bag. Santana motioned for the waiter and then moved her hand over to Rachel. She paused the young diva as she was reaching into her bag to get out her purse signalling for Rachel to not bother with her money.

"This is on me Rach" Santana said smiling as she open her clutch purse. She saw the $ 100 dollar bill that her father had given her, but instead pulled out her credit card that she received her allowance on and gave it to the waiter when he got to their table. _Okay so maybe I'm enjoying Berrys company alot more then I expected. And hell, paying for her out of my own money wouldn't be so bad... she's worth it._

When the waiter came back, he helped Santana into her jacket as she stood up. When he went to help Rachel, Santana beat him too it, sending him a smile and thanking him for his service, sending him on his way.

As she helped Rachel put on her jacket, from behind, Santana noticed the absence of the Gold star necklace that she knew Finn had given her. It had caught her eye on more then one occasion in Glee club whenever Santana was bored and her eyes wondered around the room.

Once Rachel had her jacket closed, the two girls headed outside to the Cheerios car. When they got in, Santana turned on the heat and adjusted the radio to the soft music play list she had set up on her ipod, which was now located on the dock on the dashboard. That's one of the reason's why she had picked this car.

"Rachel, can I ask you something?" Santana asked, as she backed out of the parking space.

"Sure Santana, and also, thank you. For calling me by my name" Rachel answered.

"Oh, well... I guess it wouldn't hurt to call you by your name... Um well, it's not so much a question as it is an observation. Your not wearing that star necklace that Frankenteen gave you" Santana said, keeping her eyes on the road as she drove.

"Oh, um, well since he and I are no longer together, I decided that it would no longer be approperate for me to wear it, although I do miss the fact that it was indeed a gold star and as everyone knows, I love gold stars. They're kinda my thing" Rachel answered with a small smile towards the girl in the drivers seat.

Santana nodded and continued driving towards the movies. When they reached there destination and got out of the car, Santana linked her arm threw Rachel's. This caused both girls to smile at one another. That was until, Rachel refused to let Santana pay for the tickets and ended up almost throwing a diva fit until Santana gave in and let Rachel pay.

The girls decided to go see 'I am Number 4' as that was really the only thing playing. When the girls entered the small screening room, they were surprised to find hardly anyone there. An old couple sat in the front row and two couples were situated in the middle of the room, obviously on a group date. Santana led the way, going up to the back of the theater where she knew they would have a perfect view. Small talk was made between the girls as they waited for the movie to start.

Half way through the movie, after Rachel returned from a bathroom break, Santana finally got the courage to do something that she had been curious about all night. She laid her hand down on her thigh, palm up, in hope that Rachel would see this and hold her hand. _Oh who am kidding? She's not gonna hold my hand. Why would you hold hands with someone who has stood bye and watched you get slushied everyday for the past year? And why would you hold hands with someone who on a daily bases calls you manhands and rupaul. Ughhh why am I such a douche? Rachel is actually a nice girl and i've been nothing but a bit- _

But all thought was lost from Santana's head when she felt a soft hand land in her own and lace fingers with hers. As she turned to look towards Rachel, in hope that she could read the expression on the girls face, a loud bang occurred on screen which made Santana jump and let out a startled shriek. A car had been over turned on screen by a beast who was chasing the main actor. Then Santana heard something that was like music to her ears. That laugh. She turned towards Rachel who now had her free hand covering her mouth in attempt to not laugh at the Cheerio.

"Awwww, You should have seen your face. It was adorable" Rachel giggled out as she saw Santana's face blush with embarrassment.

When both girls finally broke eye contact, and Rachel's giggles finally calmed down, they returned to watching the movie. Santana's breath caught when she felt Rachel's head against her shoulder. Removing her hand from Rachel's, Santana placed her left arm around the back of Rachel's seat, on the other brunettes shoulders and then laced her fingers on her right hand with the divas. This caused Rachel to then lift her head, smile at Santana and place a gentle kiss on the Cheerios cheek, which was now raised as she smiled insanely.

###

After the movie ended, the two girls walked out of the theater, still with laced fingers and big smiles on their faces. They walked across the parking lot and got into Santana's car. Rachel told Santana where her house was, and Santana started the car, reversing out of the parking space and exiting the lot. As she turned onto the main road, she reached over and took Rachel's had, which was located in the girls lap. A small smile was shared between the two girls as Santana continued to drive.

Pulling up outside Rachel's house, Santana jumped out of the front seat and ran around her car to open the door for Rachel. They walked up the drive, towards the Berry house and Rachel laced their fingers once again. Standing on the porch outside Rachel's house, the two girls faced each other.

"Thank you for walking me to my door Santana. It's very kind of you. And Thank you for tonight. I have really enjoyed myself" Rachel said as she looked towards the other girl.

"No problem. Yeah, I enjoyed myself too. Surprisingly to say the least. Um... Rach... Is there, uh, is there any chance you'd want to do this again? Like go out, with me, again?" Santana asked, scratching the back of her neck, nervous to the girls answer. To say that she was nervous was a bit of an understatement. How is Rachel Berry, of all people, making me so nervous and tonuge tied? Santana wondered as she waited for the girls answer.

"I would love to Santana" Rachel beamed back with a 100 Watt smile.

"Omg great, well um, maybe you should have my number, and I should have yours and then we can you know, get in touch and arrange something" Santana said, excitement and relief present int her voice.

"Yes Santana ofcourse" Rachel said, taking her phone out of her bag and swapping it with Santana, who aswell handed her the phone. They both entered their numbers into each others phones and then swapped back.

Both girls then looked at each other. Eyes almost level in height, Santana just slightly towering over Rachel. _Note to self, next time don't wear heels. Rachel's short enough even though she's wearing heels. _Santana thought as she looked into the other girls eyes.

At this point, both of Santana's hands were laced with Rachel's, which the girl was now playing with. Slowly they both leaned in, Santana slightly leaning down and Rachel slightly stretching up until their lips met. It was a soft, slow, closed mouth kiss, but it was perfect.

***END FLASHBACK***

Just then a loud knock was heard coming from their hotel door. Both girls sighed and stepped away from each other.

As Santana swung the door open, 2 blonde's rushed into the room, demanding to know 'what the hell they were playing at' and 'what the hell was going on?'. Both girls continued talking at the same time asking the same questions over and over again, letting neither of the brunette girls get a word in. That was until Santana had had enough of all the noise.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP " she exclaimed loud into both of the blonde's faces. "God! Ever heard of letting someone else speak for a second?" she said looking stunned at both girls.

"San, what's going on? Why don't you wanna stay with me? Why with Rachel?" Brittany asked pouting and slumping herself down on the edge of the bed in the centre of the room.

"Oh B, I'm sorry. Look, Rach and I, we... we have something to tell you guys. But both of you have to promise not to be mad at us... or I'll beat your asses!" Santana said walking towards Rachel who was now over by the window at the opposite side of the room.

When Santana reached the girl, she laced their fingers together and then looked up at the two blonde's. "You've got to be shitting me" Quinn exclaimed once her eyes focused on the laced fingers. "You and Berry? Seriously?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah Q. Me and Berry" Santana said looking at Rachel.

"Hunni it's Berry and I" Rachel corrected her, to which Santana just rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow. Your dating now? So are you two like having sex? Because San you said that sex wasn't dating last year when we had sex that time we were drunk. And Rachel I thought you liked Finn. Well I know that he likes you. I heard him say downstairs that he wants to take you to dinner tonight because we're in New York and you love New York" Brittany said smiling up at the two girls who had now moved closer.

"Well yes Brittany, Santana and I are now in a relationship. And I'd rather not discuss our sex lives, as that is quiet private. As for Finn, I no longer have feelings for him and if he were to ask me out to dinner, I would have to decline. Plus, I already have plans with Santana for our celebration dinner" Rachel said, smiling at the blond Cheerio.

"Oooohhhh what are you guys celebrating? Is it because my new little cousin Ben was born? Because we already celebrated that when my cousin got that big party where she got loads of presents for the baby" Brittany said.

"No B, it's not for Baby Ben. It's been 4 months since our first date" Santana said as she turned her head to the brunette and leaned forward to kiss her cheek.

"Oh, puh - lease!" Quinn said, taking a step toward the couple. "You can't seriously be telling me that you are getting your freak on with Manha-" But Quinn was cut off when Santana took a giant step towards her and pulled Rachel behind her back, keeping her safe.

"Listen Fabray, I'm telling you this once, and once only. You will not, under any circumstance, EVER call Rachel Manhands ever again. Or any other hurtful name for that matter. I wanted your approval for this, because your one of my best friends, but I dont actually need it. Because I love Rachel and she loves me and I will do anything to keep that smile on her face, even if that includeds not having you and Brittany in my life" Santana said, sending her famous death glare Quinns way, daring the girl to respond with attitude.

"San, chill. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ber- Rachel. Look no more. No more names, no more slushies. I promise. S, I dont want to lose you again. We've been through alot together and if Rachel... If Rachel makes you happy, then we...We'll support your relationship. Won't we Brit?" Quinn said as she smiled slightly at the girls.

"Yeah ofcourse!" Brittany said jumping up from the bed and grabbing Rachel into a bone crushing hug. "Yay! Now I have another friend and I don't have to be mean to Rachel anymore and she can finally let me see her answers in math so I don't have to copy off Becky anymore!"

Santana looked at her girlfriend and bestfriend, still hugging. She smiled. She was happy to see that B was already accepting Rachel. She turned to Quinn and looked down into the girls eyes.

Quinn took two steps forward and enveloped Santana in her own hug. "So I'm guessing that you've been with her all summer and that's why no one ever saw you outside of Cheerios?" Quinn whispered into the dark haired girls hair, felling a nod in response.

The first date between the two girls had been 2 weeks before Summer Break. Leaving them the entire summer to get to know one another. Although it did only take Santana until their 2nd date to ask Rachel to be her girlfriend.

***FLASHBACK***

As the two girls broke apart, they looked into each others eyes. Silence had taken over them as they just stood there. Just simply standing, fingers still laced, eyes still wondering into each others vision. But it was different. Everything had changed. Sure everything had changed when Santana sat down at the table across from Rachel, instead of seeing who the girl was and running for her life. Everything had changed when conversation started to flow easily for the girls, once they both relaxed a bit. Everything had changed when the continued the date, like originally planned and continued onto the movie. Everything changed the minute their hands laced in that theater.

Everything changed, when their lips met and in that moment, something juct clicked. This felt right.

Santana was the first to break the silence. "Rachel, I want to try this, us. And I know that this is fast but.. I do. I want to try" She said, still looking into the shorter girls eyes. She couldn't look away. Those brown orbs were just too amazing to look away from. She wanted to know these eyes. She wanted to study them. She wanted to study those lips, taste them. She wanted to be held in those arms, she wanted to hold the girl in her arms.

Rachel stayed quiet, continuing to look into Santana's eyes. "I, I want to ... I want to be with you" Santana whispers as she looks down at their laced fingers. When she looks back up at Rachel's face, she's met with that smile. That smile that makes her heart skip a beat. How did she never see this smile, this way before?

"Are you being serious Santana? Because I like you, I do. But as forgiving as I am, I would never forgive you if this turns out to be a joke. I understand that this was our parents that set us up, but if your joking right now, then I just..." Rachel almost whispered the last line.

"Rachel I swear to you. I swear to you that I am being honest. I want to try this with you. I want to try this relationship. I want to get to know you" Santana said, eyes watering.

"Santana, why are you crying?" Rachel asked, voice laced with concern as cupped the girls cheek and wiped away the tear that had escaped.

"I... Rachel I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for all the hurtful things I've said to . I'm so sorry for all the times that I've just stood back and let people slushie you. And I'm so sorry that I've never defended you" Santana said, now shaking. _What am I doing? Our first date I'm breaking down. I would be long gone if someone did this to me on a date._

"But Santana, you have defended me" Rachel said, smiling at the memory.

"What? When?"

"Kindergarden. The first day back after Winter Break. We were outside and I was singing 'Somewhere over the rainbow'. I was wearing my new sweater and a hat that my Grammie had gotten for me. David Karofsky took my hat and pushed me down in the snow. Called me a freak with a stupid voice and was leaning down to put snow in my hat when you -"

"Punched him in the belly and took your hat off him... You remember that?" Santana asked, stunning herself with the memory. So many years ago had she stood up for the other girl. All this time wasted when they could have started a friendship right there and then.

The diva nodded.

"Then you helped me up, tucked my hair behind my ears and put my hat back on me. You told me to not let people bother me. That your mom always says that when people call you names or treat you badly, it's because they are either jealous or they just don't understand you because they are insecure or ignorant. Or when someone pushes you down they might just have a little crush on you, especially little boys. You called me a superstar. You smiled at me, pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. Height was still to your advantage. Then Quinn Fabray saw you hugging me and told you that you couldn't hug me because my fathers were sinners. 2 people of the same sex aren't meant to like each other like that. You left go of me and walked away with her and mumbled 'Freak'. But you did -"

"Look back and wink" Santana finished. There was so many memories from before her mother had died that she had trouble remembering.

"The Santana I've seen since then has been the Santana that walked away, leaving me standing in the playground after calling me a freak after just telling me to ignore the names. If we are going to start a relationship, I want the Santana that picked me up off the ground and dusted me off and made me feel special. I want the kind Santana. I want the flirty Santana that was already sending out knee buckling winks in Kindergarden." Rachel laughed, still stroking the taller girls cheek with her thumb.

"Then you'll get that Santana" The taller girl stated, leaning into Rachel's touch on her cheek. "I want to be that Santana. I hate the person I've become. My mom... My mom would be so upset with me" And that's when the girl finally broke down. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana as best she could considering the height difference. . Santana was usually only roughly 3 inches taller then her, but the heels that she was wearing tonight added an extra 3.

"San, you don't have to tell me now. But when you feel that you can, you can come to me and talk to me about your mom. I'm always here for you if need me to talk to. I always have been even if we haven't been friends. You have my number, text or call at anytime. And Santana, your mom would be proud of you right now. You just wanting to change your ways is making her proud. And don't worry, I'll help you!" Rachel beamed as she felt the girl calm down.

Santana lifted her head and looked into the smaller girls eyes. _Sincere. She's being sincere. She wants to help me. Let her. But what about school... I can't just suddenly change myself now, people will think I'm cracked. And fucking Finn would have something to say about me being nice to Rachel.. Ugh that boy!_

Santana leaned forward and kissed Rachel once again. This time she wrapped her hands around the shorter girls neck and locked her wrist. She felt Rachel deepened the kiss. Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and slowly ran her tongue over Santana's bottom lip, asking for entrance. As the kiss deepened, and tongues battled for dominance, Santana thought she was seeing fireworks. Rachel's lips were unlike anything she had ever kissed before. Sure she'd kissed half of the school already, girls and guys. But this was different. Maybe it was the height thing. Or that Rachel's lips were like kissing a babies cheek with how soft they were. Maybe that had something to do with her Berry flavoured lip gloss... _Go figure! Berry taste like Berries..._

Rachel pulled away first as nuzzled her nose with the Latina's. Both girls eyes sparkled as they opened their eyes. The fireworks that Santana thought she saw were now visible... in the form of Rachel's front porch light flicking on and off. Giggles could be heard coming from inside the front door. How didn't I hear those before?

"Alright guys, relax! " Rachel yelled as she smiled up at a blushing Santana.

"We need to talk about this? But tomorrow okay? I fear that my fathers will possibly cause the light bulb to explode or short a circuit or something with the amount of flickering with the lights."

"Call me when you get up and are ready and I'll come over and get you okay?" Santana said smiling warmly at the girl.

"Yeah. Oh, and Santana?"

"Yes Rach?"

With her hand already on the door knob, Rachel turned around and leaned in and gave the Latina a slow kiss on the lips before pulling away. "I have a feeling that 1) Our parent's are gonna rub this in our faces if this turns out good" More giggles could be heard coming from the other side of the door. Rachel rolled her eyes at this, while Santana joined in giggling. "And 2... this may be a really good summer" Rachel smirked, leaned in and gave Santana another small kiss. When she pulled away, Santana had the biggest smile on her face.

"Goodnight Santana" Rachel said as she opened the door, took a step in and winked at the girl as she closed the door.

"Goodnight Superstar" Santana whispered back as she descended the Berry front porch. Inside, she could hear shrieks of laughter and squeals of joy. Maybe she wasn't the only one feeling on cloud nine after such an amazing date.

###

When Santana pulled up at her own house, she parked and turned off her car. She looked at her front door and saw that the porch light was still on.

_Porch light. _

_Fireworks. _

_Rachels lips. _

_Rachel._

With a big, stupid grin on her face, Santana made her way out of her car and into her house. She walked towards the kitchen, where she could see a light on. In the centre of the kitchen, she saw her father and Juliana sitting at the kitchen table, both sipping out of coffee cups.

"San! Hey! How was your date?" Juliana asked enthusiastically.

"It was... It was good" Santana replied as she sat down next to her dad and hugged him.

"You sound surprised mija?"

"I... I am. I know Rachel from school. I would NEVER have thought that I would enjoy myself on a date with her as much as I did" Santana said, smiling at her father. She still had that stupid grin.

"Ohhhhh Juliana! I know that smile! Someones got a little girlfriend" Santana's father teased as he and Juliana laughed

Santana giggled to herself. That was until she looked up to see the bright smiles on her father and Juliana's faces. Oh Lord... She had been caught smiling like a fool.

"You guys... I really like her" Santana admitted.

"Well that's good San! Because Hiram and Leroy have already called and said how much of an amazing time Rachel had on her date. And now that you and Rachel are ...an item? It gives us more of an excuse to spend time with them! You guys are an item now, yes? Because Leroy sorta went into detail about some kissing that he witnessed" Juliana giggled as she reached across the table and took Santana's hand.

Juliana treated Santana like an equal. She didn't push to be treated like a mother. Because well, she wasn't Santana's mother. Juliana and Santana's relationship was friendly. They were friends. They respected each other and Santana showed her as much respect as she did her father. Which was good, because when she needed a friend and not a parent, Juliana was the person she could rely on.

For the past 6 years, Juliana was there. And now she sorta of felt like she owed the women. She had given guidance to Santana through puberty and what not. After her mother died, Juliana was the one who put that smile back on her Father's face. Now the least she could do in return was date her parents best friends daughter. _Well... that wouldn't be my first reason. My first reason would be Rachel Berry's eyes... then her lips.. then that body. Omg her body! Britney Spears school girl Rachel Berry had shown me the abs that girl was hiding underneath those sweater... those abs..._

Suddenly Santana lost her thought as a hand was waved in her face. "Mija, Juliana asked you a question" Santana's dad said as he lowered his hand now that he had gotten the girls attention.

"I.. I think so. We're gonna talk tomorrow, I'll let you guys know. I'm going to bed. I'll see you when you get back from your trip" Santana said, getting up from the table.

"Goodnight Mija"

"Night San"

###

Santana had woken up early, 6am to be exact. Usually this was only acceptable when Cheerios was involved, but today, she felt high on life._ Omg I can't believe I just thought that. High on life? Ugh I'm turning into a lifetime movie._

She was currently passing her house for the 4th time as she did laps around the block. Miles later, she finally decided that it was time to go inside and maybe get in touch with Rachel._ Me calling someone to arrange another get together?... Well that's a first... Maybe I could use a shower first_

She headed inside, up the stairs and into her room. Her Dad and Juliana had already left for their trip to Maine to see Juliana's parents.

She walked towards her window to open her curtains as her room was still in darkness. That was, until she saw a light flash next to her bed. Her phone.

**Rachel : Goodmorning Santana. You said to contact you today to arrange a 'hangout' between us to discuss our situation. Let me know when you are available. As you know, I do not have access to a car right now, so I will be needing you to drive to collect me. Rachel Berry***

_Oh wow... She not only talks in paragraphs... but text's too? Omg I have to fix that if she's going to be my girlfriend. My Girlfriend. Rachel Berry is going to be My GirlFriend... I can be down with that... Oh God I need to shower. Shit, gotta reply to her first._

**Santana : Hey Rach. Goodmorning to u 2 :P Yeah we can get 2gether. I'm just about to jump into the shower. How about I collect u at 11:30 & we can go for a walk in the park or somethin? San :)**

**Rachel : Yes Santana, I look forward to seeing you. Rachel Berry***

###

As Santana bent down to tie her shoes, she noticed her memory box sticking out frm under her bed. She reached down and pulled the box up.

She had been adding to this box since her mother died. It was already half full with whatever she could grab before her father had packed it up into boxes of his own. Her father had also inserted some pictures of his own for her. In the box she found a picture of her on her first day of Kindergarden, her first day of highschool, a few from Cheerios. The picture of the group from Glee. A picture of her Quinn and Brittany the day they went to the fun fair and got their faces painted, it was in a 'Best Friends Forever' frame. But that was before high-school had started. Sure they were still friends, but Santana didn't know if she could still trust them.

At the end of the box, she found a few family picture's that she hadn't remember seeing before. The picture that stuck out though was a picture from her childhood.

It was her. And Rachel Berry. Both around 5 years old. The 2 girls were sitting on a park bench, eating ice cream. Santana's Mother and both of Rachel's fathers were standing at the side of the picture, all eyes on both of the girls. They were giggling to each other.

_How come I don't remember this? How come I don't remember those eyes. Or that laugh?_

She decided that this picture wasn't going back into a box. She walked over to her nightstand where a picture of her and Puck sat. _Bye bye Puckerman! _Santana thought as she took the picture of her and Puck out of the frame, placing the picture into the memory box and then sliding the picture of her and Rachel into the frame instead.

"There... that's better" Santana said smiling. She continued getting ready.

###

At 11, as she was walking out to her car, she texted Rachel to ask if she wanted some coffee while she was stopping to get one for herself. She girl politely declined.

Santana got to the Berry house at 11:30. She slowly got out of the car and made her way up to the front door. As she stood on the front porch and knocked she started to think of last night. It was the best date she'd every been on, not that she had been on much. If a guy wanted to treat her, he'd take her to breadsticks but usually a couple of his buddies would turn up with their girlfriends so Santana would be stuck with jocks and Cheerios. But last night, that was all new to her. She had enjoy her date. She had enjoyed her company, Rachel's company. She had stood in this very same spot and kissed the girl.

"Hello Santana" Rachel said as she opened her door and found the Latina standing there with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Hey Rach" Santana smiled back at the girl. Then she saw what Rachel was wearing. Red skinny jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt. _Why doesn't she dress this hot in school? Yeah, those skirts show off her amazing legs, but ..Wow.. those jeans and that top. Those curves._

"Santana are you okay?" Rachel asked snapping Santana out of her thoughts.

"Um, yeah. Yeah sure I am. Are you really to go?"

"Yes, ofcourse." Rachel said, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

She noticed Santana looking at her hand and then she wiped her own off her pants. _I wonder does Santana wish to hold my hand? Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try _Rachel thought as she reach forward and laced her fingers with Santana. This earned her a wide grin from Santana as then came closer to Santana's car. The Latina opened Rachel's door for her and waited until she was in, before she closed it and then ran around to the drivers side.

"So um. I thought maybe we could go to the park for awhile. Talk abit. And then maybe some lunch and watch a movie at my house?" Santana said as she reversed out of the driveway.

"Yes Santana. That sounds lovely"

"Great" Santana beamed back at the girl

"Hey Rach, would it be okay if i .. If i held your hand again?" Santana asked shyly after a few moments of silence while she continued to drive. _Why am i being like this? I'm Santana Lopez. I don't ask someone if I can hold their hand. They ask me if they can hold MY hand! Oh Please let her say yess!_

Rachel answered by reaching across and grabbing Santana's free hand earning a small blush from the other girl. "You know Santana, You don't have to ask to hold my hand anymore. Maybe then you won't blush so much, although I do think that it may be one of the most cutest things I've ever seen" Rachel said as she giggled.

This caused Santana to blush more. As they pulled into the parking lot of the local park, Santana let go of Rachel's hand, both girls missing the warmth, grabbed her coffee cup and then exited the car. She locked it when she heard Rachel close her door and then slipped the keys into her pocket. With her coffee in the left hand, she grabbed Rachel's left hand with her right, earning her a smile from the girl as they began walking down the pathway the passed the playground.

After a couple minutes of walking, they decided to sit on the bench at the top of the hill, over looking the playground where small children could be seen and heard, running around the park.

"So..." both girls said as the same time, causing them to chuckle.

"Why isn't this awkward?" Santana blurted out. "This silence between us? Why doesn't it feel awkward. I mean, I feel comfortable just sitting here with you and walking with you even when not talking"

"The feeling is mutual Santana. I too, am trying to figure out why there is no awkward silences between us. Although last night there was no silence between us. Given our history and lack of conversation, I was surprised at the beginning that we actually had things in common to speak about, but I guess if we are going to be involved in A relationship, which I was hoping this was leading us to, then I guess that the silence between us should not be awkward" Rachel said, squeezing Santana's hand when she finished her long ranted sentance. She liked the feeling of it being in hers. She liked Santana. She liked Santana's soft skin in her hand. She liked Santana. She liked Santana's warm smile now that she was seeing it more frequently. She liked Santana's bright eyes and how comfortable she felt as she gazed into them. She Really liked Santana.

"So you want to be in a relationship with me Berry? Can't get enough of me huh? " Santana said smugly sending a wink towards the other girl.

"You know your sorta full of yourself, right Santana?" Rachel replied, obviously amused by the girls comment

"You wouldn't have me any other way and you know it" Santana said smirking at the girl. "But seriously... you really sure that you want to be in a relationship with me?" This time Rachel noticed that Santana seemed a little surprised.

"Why are you surprised that I would like to start a relationship with you?" Rachel said as she grabs Santana's coffee cup and took a sip out of it, ignoring the look she was getting from the other girl.

"Well.. I don't know if you remember this, but I am the girl who's been standing back almost our whole lives while people threw slushies at you, which you didn't deserve. And I'm the girl, who on a daily basis, has called you names that you didn't deserve. And I'm the girl who'll never forgive herself for doing all of those things to you" Santana said looking down at her hands.

"San, you apologized to me last night. And I forgive you. You still want to change right? You want to make your mom proud of you, although I'm sure she already is proud of you. You're the girl that wants to change, and I'm the girl who wants to be with you as you do" Rachel said as she she put down the coffee and grabbed both of Santana's hands in hers and kissed them. This caused a large smile to break out on Santana's face.

"Yeah Rach, I really do want this change, with you. And that is my coffee by the way! I asked you if you wanted one! And I guess that you're lucky I didn't put any cream in it sicne you didn't even ask!" She smiled at the girl. This seemed to ease the tension.

"Okay. Whatever, it tastes good! So you and I are a couple now, yes?" Rachel questioned

"Yes. If that is okay with you" Santana answered

"Oh well I don't know ... Maybe if you had a question for me then I could tell you if I was okay with it..." Rachel said, smirking at the girl.

"You gonna make me work for this Berry?"

"I wouldn't expect anything else" Rachel said as the smirked at the girl once again.

"Neither would I" Getting down on her knee infront of Rachel who was still sat on the park bench, Santana leaned into the girl. "Rachel Berry. I've been a bitch to you almost our entire lives. But I really want to try this with you. Us. So if you'll have me, I would be honoured, if you would accept my hand in being my sexy girlfriend that will let me have kisses and cuddles whenever I want, cause you know... I likes to get my cuddle on" Santana said, winking at the now giggling girl.

Rachel leaned forward and pulled the kneeling girl into a kiss. "You are a gangster dork you know that? And who would have thought. Fierce Badass Santana Lopez likes to cuddle!" Rachel laughed, now that Santana was getting up and taking her seat next to Rachel. As she sat down, she pulled Rachel up into her lap and rested the girls head under her chin as they both looked down over the playground where they watched the little kids running around.

###

Once the left the park, they get some food food to go from Breadstix. While there, Rachel went to the bathroom.

"I wish S was here. She hasn't answered any of my calls" Rachel heard Brittany say as the blonde entered the bathroom, followed by Quinn.

"Yeah B, I know. Maybe she doesn't have her phone on her?" Quinn said trying to reassure the girl. "How about we find something to cheer you up? We could go feed the ducks or we could go egg Berry's house" Quinn said. Throuh the gap in the stall, Rachel could see the smile on Quinn's face as she smiled into the mirror.

"How about feeding the ducks. I don't want to egg Rachel's house. It's still bright out and anyways, She's nice to me! Plus, you know S would get mad if we did! Remember how pissed she was when the new Cheerios toilet papered Rachel's house! Santana was sooo mad, I thought fire was gonna come out of her eyes!" Brittany said applying Lipgloss on her lips.

"Yeah. I think Santana's dad knows one of Manhand's fathers or something. He saw Cheerios when he came out to them that night. I heard a neighbour say it to my mother at church"

"I can't believe Finn and Rachel are over" Brittany said turning to Quinn.

"I can't believe Finn stayed with her as long as he did! He's lucky that they won their last football game, otherwise his rep would be in the gutter right now! Dating her any longer would cause anyone's social status to drop! Just think of the shit they'd have to deal with!"

"Yeah... It'd be like soo much worse then Kurt's was! Hey guess what I caught Rachel doing the other day!" Brittany said

"What?"

"Checking out Santana's butt in her Cheerios skirt!" Brittany giggled

"No way!"

"Yes Way"

"Wow... I guess we should warn S and the other Cheerios. Rapaul is on the lose! Maybe that's one of the reasons her and Finn didn't last" Quinn laughed as she and Brittany walked out the door.

Rachel leaned back on the stall door and tears began to fall. She had just gotten Santana. _Literally just fucking got her! I got her smiling! And now I could be the downfall of it all!_

As the slow tears continued to roll down her cheeks, she didn't hear the door open or steps as she slumped down onto the dirty bathroom floor.

"Rach?" Santana called as she looked around the bathroom.

"San? What are you doing in here?" Rachel asked, now wiping her tears. She knew that Santana couldn't see her through the door, but still.

"Rach Are you crying? You sound like your crying. Are you okay? Open the door" Santana asked frantically as she tried to pull open the only closed stall.

"Yeah I'm fine. I um... I'll be out soon, I just um... I think I may be coming down with a cold and my nose is a little stuffy. Maybe you should back away, I wouldn't want you to get sick. I know that Coach hates when her Cheerios are sick" Rachel said as another batch of tears hit her again as she said Cheerios, reminding of her of why she was currently sat on the floor.

She suddenly jumped as she saw a figure climbing over the bathroom stall above her head and drop down on the lid of the toilet and then onto the floor.

"Santana what are you doing?" Rachel asked puzzled by the Latina actions

"Me? What am I doing? What are you doing Rach? What are you doing sitting on the bathroom floor crying?" Santana said as she sat down next to the other girl.

"Do you want the truth?" Rachel mumbled

"No Ray, I want you to lie to me" Santana said sarcastically as she slipped her hands around Rachel's waist and cuddled into the girl.

So Rachel told Santana about what she had heard Brittany and Quinn saying. And then she told her of her fears that she would be the cause of Santana's fall from the top. And what if they didn't work out? Her reputation that she worked so hard to build would have gone downhill for nothing! At the end of her rant, Rachel looked up to Santana, to see her facial expression and was surprised to see a giant smile on the girls face. She sent the girl a questioning look.

"Did Brit really catch you checking me out?" Santana smirked.

"Out of all that I have said about my fear of our situation, THAT is all you heard?"

"Nah I heard what you said. I just don't care about that. Look Rach, I don't care what other people are going to think and I dont care anymore about how high up on the totem pole I am. I never have cared about what people thought! How do you think I got to the top? Not caring and my hot body!" Santana chuckled. "But maybe, for the sake of a relationship, we should just keep us between us. Like to test the waters. How about, for the summer, we explore us. If we get threw the 3 months, than we can keep gettin our mack on once school starts up and come out to the public prying eyes of McKinely" Santana said, trying to cheer the girl up.

"I hope we last" Rachel whispered.

"We will" Santana whispered in response and she leaned back from her cuddling position and tilted Rachel's chin up and pulled her towards her own lips, where they met.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting Rachel cleaned up, they left the restaurant with their food and continued back to Santana's house. Pulling up to the house, Santana ran around the car to quickly open Rachel's door, almost injuring herself as she slid across the hood of the car.

"Santana, as much as I do appreciate your politeness, I do not wish for you to injure yourself just for me. And I'm sure that Coach Sylvester would not be happy with her best Cheerio injuring herself right before your summer training begins." Rachel said as she closed her door and reached for the other girls hand.

Laughing Santana reached her front door and once it was opened and she stepped threw, closed the screen door and smirked at Rachel.

"Seriously Santana? Seriously? This is how your gonna act?" Rachel asked as she opened the door for herself and smirked back at Santana before they both burst into giggles and continued on into the house. Santana led Rachel into the kitchen where they put their food on plates and decided to eat their food outside in the back garden, while the sun was still shining high in the sky.

Sitting outside, on a blanket in the middle of the green area of Santana's backgraden, the girls sat, eat and listened to music while talking about School and the other Glee member's summer plans.

"So you guys have to leave before school ends?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Coach convinced Figgin's to let us attended Cheer camp 2 weeks early so that it wouldn't disrupt her summer plans. She said something about bringing her sister to some adventure camp or something. We leave on Monday, meaning that I only have today and tomorrow "

"Well that's going to suck! We're just starting to get to know each other better and your leaving for two weeks" Rachel said, pouting in Santana's direction, bottom lip fully on display for effect.

Santana leaned forward and nipped the lip, taking it into her mouth before kissing Rachel, making the girl giggle. "Yeah it's really gonna suck not being able to do that for two weeks" Santana said, kissing the girl once more and then sitting back down to her food.

"You won't be doing that, right? Like kissing anyone else?" Rachel asked quietly

"Ofcourse I won't. We're togethr now Rach. I'm not a cheater and plus, now that I've kissed you, kissing anyone else would be suckish because no one's got lips like yours" Santana said winking at the girl and then taking a bite out of her burger.

"Well you won't be kissing these lips you like so much until you brush your teeth. Poor Little cow that you are eating. And the bacon... poor little piggy!..." Rachel continued on with her little rant. _Little? Who am I kidding! She's been talking nonstop for the past 5 minutes on the treatment of animals and the benefits of eating a vegan diet. This burger tastes so good! Hmmm Bacon Cheese burgers are the best. How does she expect me to use mouth wash after each bite? That would kill the taste not to mention probably scald my taste buds! Yummy french fries! If coach saw me right now i'd be doing suicides for hours! I wonder if Rachel is going to finish these fries?... Oh these fries are yummy... and they taste even better because they ain't mine hehe... Wow she's still talking? I wonder if her lungs are on fire? I wonder how long she can hold her breathe for? She'd be a really good swimmer... could come in handy for driving or something... that something being makin; out ;) I wonder how long she can last... Her voice is actually nice to listen to . Kind of relaxing. Maybe I'll just lay down here on the blanket. Hmmm Comfy... her voice is really soothing... I wonderrrrrr zzzzzzzzzz_

"SANTANA!" Was what Santana heard as she jolted awake. Having a full stomach and sitting in the sun wasn't a good combanation if you wanted Santana to stay awake. Her father sometimes compares her to a new born baby. She gets sleepy when she has a full tummy!

"Hmm.. Sorry Rach. Santana sleepy" She said as she laid back down. She heard Rachel 'humph' before she felt the diva shuffle around on the blanket and then lay down opposite her.

"Did I really bore you so much that you fell asleep?" Rachel asked pouting.

"Yes... but also because a full stomach makes me sleepy" Santana sleepily smiled at the girl.

"Hmmm I wonder why you could be so full? I wonder if it has anything to do with you eating all of my fries along with your own and your icky burger!" Rachel said moving slightly closer to the girl.

"Those fries were yummy" Santana said inching closer to the girl who was laying beside her. She slowly leaned in for a kiss only to be pushed away by the diva's hand.

"ohh no! You are not getting any kisses from me until you go brush your teeth and floss! I will not be kissing you Santana Lopez until all traces of animal flesh are gone from your mouth!"

"How bout I eat some bubble gum?"

"Nope. You will have remains meat in your teeth"

"Fine" Santana grumbled, jumping up from where she was laying and without looking back at the girl, stormed into her house. _Stupid Berry. She's just lucky that she's pretty and that I want to get my mack on. Ugh I can't believe I'm doing this._

After brushing her teeth - Twice and then gargling some mouth wash, Santana made her way downstairs where she found Rachel putting the paper plates that they used into the garbage can.

"Hey I could have cleaned up, you didn't have to" Santana said as she entered the kitchen and jumped up on the island.

"No it's fine. I was getting chilly outside anyways." Rachel said approaching the girl, wrapping her hands around the girls waist.

"Rach?" Santana said in a small voice.

"Hmm" Rachel murmured against Santana's chest where her face was buried.

"I wants to get my cuddles and mack on nows" This just caused Rachel to burst into laughter as she pulled her head back from Santana's chest.

"Santana, I think we're gonna have to work on your 'gangster' talk. I do not see why you cannot just use your proper words instead of speaking in slang" Rachel said as she walked away from Santana, to the other side of the kitchen.

"Waitt! Does this mean that I don't get my cuddles?" Santana said, now pouting with her bottom lip pouted for good measure.

"I don't know. Do you think you could go for an entire cuddle session without speaking like a wanna be rapper?" Rachel said, placing her hands on her hips and raising an eye brow.

"Well I think you could come up with a way to keep my mouth busy so that I don't speak Gangsta" Santana said as she walked toward the girl and placed her hands over Rachel's.

Rachel leaned in and gave Santana a peck. "How about you show me your room and we can cuddle on your bed? I bet your still sleepy from your full tummy!" Rachel cooed and slipped past Santana as she went to slap the girls arm.

Santana grumbled to herself and then grabbed Rachel's hand, leading her up the backstairs to above the garage, where Santana's room was. She had moved out here last year when her dad wouldn't stop complaining about her blasting her music.

When the girls arrived in Santana's room, Rachel paused in the door way in shock. The expectation she had of Santana's room was a bit messy. A couple of shoes discarded in the corner or infront of her bed. A few items of clothing throw on the floor and a messy closet. What she did not expect was a typical example of someones room who has OCD. Everything and when I say EVERYTHING, I mean Everything was in order! Bed neatly made, a couple of stuffed animals on the head board, arranged by size from what Rachel could see. The closet door was open and she could see rows of shoes, arranged by colour and style. Clothing also arranged by color.

"Santana... This is your room?" Rachel asked not quiet sure if Santna was joking with her or not.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Well it's ... it's ... It's um, not what I expected" Rachel said, trying not to insult the girl.

"Oh my god Rachel. You so thought that my room was going to be a bomb! I am not a messy person! Well yes, maybe when it comes to my car and my locker and well... pretty much everything else! But I live in this room, it HAS to be clean!"

"And people call me anal!" Rachel giggled as she walked into the room, further inspecting it. She moved one of the pens that was resting on a notebook on the desk. Santana walked up behind her and adjusted the pen back. Then Rachel moved onto the DVD collection. Alphabetised... She took out one DVD, inspected it and then put it back, one place over. Santana was starting to see red. Rachel was doing this on purpose. She quickly adjusted the DVD back. When she turned around she saw Rachel reaching for a stuffed animal on her headboard. Quickly she sprinted over to the girl, wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her away before she could do anymore damage.

"I know what your doing Berry. Knock it off" she whisperd into the girls ear and licked her earlobe.

This caused Rachel to lay her head back on Santana's shoulder, exposing her neck to the girl while she slightly giggled. Santana took this as an opportunity to kiss the girls neck, slightly licking and biting.

"Lopez, you leave a mark and you'll get no cuddles"

"Too late" Santana said, as she finished off her hickey. "And I did a good job too" Santana smirked as she kissed Rachel's cheek and then took the girl by the hand, leading her over to her bed.

###

After an hour make out session, followed by small talk... then more kissing, the girls were interrupted by both of their cellphones ringing. One caller, Brittany, the other Mercedes.

***Santana's Conversation***

"Hey San. Q and I wanna know if you wanna all meet and then go hang out tonight with the Glee guys and afterwards you can tell us about your date"

"Um... Brit. Right now isn't really a good time. I'm hanging out with a friend"

"Well. which friend? Me and Q are together and you don't really have any other friends"

This pissed Santana off. How dare Brittany say that Santana has no other friends. It was true. She knew that. But still! After what Brittany and Quinn were saying in the bathroom about Rachel and now they insult Santana like this! She had had enough.

"A friend Brittany. A really good friend. We're hanging out. We have been all day. I have to go. Bye." Santana didn't let the other girl responde before she hung up.

_Ugh! Why am I getting so mad at Brittany? She did nothing to me! But she did insult Rachel. Her and Quinn. Things around here need to change. If Rachel is my girlfriend, it means she doesn't have to take no shit from no one! _

***Meanwhile... Rachel's conversation***

"Mercedes, I am very sorry, but I already have plans this evening and there is no way that I can rearrange them"

"But Raaaaacccchhhh! It's been so long since all of us Glee kids have just hung out! Everyone is going to be there, You're the only one who wont be!"

"It's not like I'll be missed! Look I can't make it. Have fun without me" And then she hung up.

Both of the girls looked at each other.

"I'm starting to think that this may be harder then we originally thought" Rachel said as she sat back down on the bed. Looking over at Santana's desk, she saw a photo. The photo, that unknown to her, Santana had place there only a few hours before hand.

"San, where did you get that photo?"

"It was in a box with my mothers old stuff. I... I liked it, so I put it in a frame. I hope you don't mind Rach" Santana said as she sat next to the girl, both with eyes on the picture.

"I remember that day" Rachel whispered.

"You do? I don't"

"Yeah. It was my 5th Birthday, As you can see, I had no front teeth" Rachel giggled "Dad and Daddy had taken me to the park so I could get ice cream. I didn't want a party that year. Plus it was in the middle of Summer and any of the friends I had were from Dance class and they weren't even really that friendly with me. Even back then, no one liked me... You were in the park with your parents. I remember seeing you across the daisy field. I really liked your yellow sundress that you were wearing."

"Wow.. Even 5 year old Rachel was checking me out!" Santana laughed at the girl, who continued on, ignoring her.

"Daddy caught me staring and looked over and saw your parents. Dad told me that they had all been friends growing up when your father had first moved here to Lima. My daddy already knew your mom from when the were growing up. Did you know that your grandparents and my daddy's mom and dad had tried to set them up? That was until my daddy told them he was gay and your mom met your dad."

Santana hadn't known this. She didn't really get the chance to have those conversations with her parents. Her mum had died when she was young and wasn't interested to ask her. And now Santana could see how much pain her Father faced whenever her mother was brought up.

"I didn't know that... I didn't even know that our parents were friends until I saw that it was you sitting at the table. My... My dad. I can't really ask him this kind of stuff. About my mom. It hurts him. And I never really got the chance to talk to my mom. Or really even get to know her when I was growing up" Santana mumbled the last part, holding back tears. Rachel knew all of this stuff about Santana's childhood and family that Santana was really too traumatized to remember.

"Rachel, do you know what happened to my mom?" Santana asked straight out.

"No, San. I know that she died, but daddy nor Dad would never tell me how or what happened" Rachel said as she put a strand of Santana's hair behind her ear.

"My mom.. she.. she killed herself" Santana was now silently crying. Rachel caught her as her body started to shake and she looked as if she was going to collapse onto the floor. She put her arms around the Latina's waist and then pulled her down so that they were laying on the bed together. Santana buried her face in Rachel's neck and continued crying. It had been so long since she had cried like this. Rachel could tell that it had defiantly been awhile by the amount of tears.

"Shhh Sweetie. Let it all out. I'm right here, it's okay" Rachel cooed as she rubbed circle's on Santana's back and kissed the girls head.

###

Santana eventually had stopped crying and fallen asleep. Rachel also drifted off.

Sleeping for another 2 hours, the girls eventually woke up when Santana's doorbell rang. Santana moved out of the diva's arms, instantly missing the safety. Rachel sensed this as she also stood up and then leaned in and kissed Santana. "It's okay baby. I'm gonna stay right here" Rachel smiled at the girl. Santana nodded and then walked down the stairs, turning her head so she could smile back at Rachel.

Wiping her eyes, she opened the door and was surprised to see Brittany and Quinn standing there. "What are you guys doing here? I told you I have plans" Santana said angrily.

"San, have you been crying?" Brittany asked concerned.

"No B.. I was.. I was chopping Onions" Santana lied

"Oh.. Well then, Me and Q just wanted to stop by and see if you had changed your mind. You and Rachel were the only ones who said they weren't coming and I thought maybe you hearing that Rachel wasn't coming would change your mind, cause I know how much she annoys you. You always get so mad in Glee when she even speaks!"

_That's because whenever she speaks, someone always insults her or tell's her to shut up or pretends like her didn't just hear the amazing song choice and I can;t do sweet fuck all to help her without letting people know that I've always had a soft spot for Rachel. ... Wait... I have always had a soft spot for Rachel... How the hell didn't I ever question why I had a softspot for her? Probably because I kinda knew her when I was little...I think we've played together as kids... more then the time with the picture and her birthday... I've gotta ask her to finish that story_

"No guys, seriously. I have plans. Look I have to go. I'll see you guys on Monday at the bus stop" She closed the door and leaned back against it, sighing. Monday. Ugh.. too close for her liking! She'd have to get up at 5 am and then be on the road to the stupid cheer camp by 6 am with all of the other Cheerios for 2 weeks of hell with the devil herself, Sue Sylvester! It defiantly was going to be hell and not just because it was going to be non stop physical torture and knowing Sue, also mental torture. But because she'd have to spend it away from Rachel. _We've been dating for almost 24 hours... OMG... I'VE FALLIN FOR HER THIS FAST. I'M WHIPPED!_

As Rachel came down the stairs, now that the coast was clear, she was met by a wide eyed Latina.

"San... are you okay?" Rachel asked, growing extremely concerned when she finally reached the girl and saw how stiff and ridged the girls body had gone.

"I... I... I don't know... This has never happened to me before. This can't be happening. It just can't be" Santana repeated over and over again in quiet mumbles as her head fell into her hands.

"Santana! What's the matter? Was it Quinn and Brittany? Did they find out about us? Oh God they did, didn't they? San I'm so sorry, I-"But Rachel was cut off by a pair of lips attacking her own. Pulling back from the kiss, she was pleased and confused to see a huge smile on Santana's face where only a few seconds ago, housed a huge frown which made the girl look like she was going to explode from shock...

"Santana... I am extremly confused. Can you please enlghten me with what the fuck we are talking about?" Rachel huffed, annoyed with her confusion.

"Ohhhh Berry swore!" Santana giggled and pointed her finger at Rachel.

"Yes I did! And it was because I was confused! I do not like being confused Santana, so I suggest you explain why you looked like your eyes were going to pop out of your skull" Rachel huffed.

"You should be confused more often, You swearing is a total turn on" Santana winked at the girl, who then just rolled her eyes. " Fiiiine! You win... Okay so I was thinking about Monday and about how much it's gonna suck going to camp and then I realized how much I was going to miss you and then I realize how freaking whipped I am! And if you tell that to anyone Rachel Berry, then I'll freaking whip your ass!"

As Rachel moved closer, she put her hands around Santana's waist so that she was holding her from behind. Leaning up to Santana's left ear she said "Is that a treat?" And then moving over to Santana's right ear, said "Or a promise?" and then pulled the girls earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it lightly. She cold feel Santana's knee's trembling. This caused her to pull away and smirk.

Quickly, Santana turned around and pulled the girl into a deep kiss. Hands began to roam, hips pulled together, moans becoming louder, kisses passionate. Rachel slammed Santana's back against the front door and began to assault her neck. "Raee... Please baby, don't leave a mark on my neck. Coach will go ape" Santana said, struggling to breathe. Rachel smiled as she moved down the Latina's chest, moving the material which covered the black lacy bra underneath. Santana's eyes bulged at Rachel's bold move, but was instantly forgotten when she felt the Diva's teeth sinking into the top of her right breast, then a tongue swipe across the area, continued by sucking. A loud moan escaped her lips and when Rachel pulled back, Santana grabbed her head and pulled their lips together._ 2 weeks without Rachel. I'm going to DIE!_

_***END FLASHBACK***_

There was a knock on the hotel room door, disrupting Rachel & Santanas 'Tale Of Love' as Brittany had referred to it when her and Quinn had demanded to know all the details of their summer romance.

Rachel got up from Santana's lap, where she had previously been sitting, playing with a string of Santana's hair as they told the girls about their summer.

She unlocked the door, jumping as it was quickly pushed open, almost knocking her out, but luckily she jumped out of the way, just in time to see Mercedes and Kurt charge into the room.

"Excuse me, but I do NOT appreciate almost being knocked unconscious by you two barging into my room" Rachel huffed as she closed the door and then walked toward Santana's awaiting arms. The girl had jumped up off the bed as soon as she saw the door swing quickly open, in fear that Rachel would get hurt and she was ready to comfort her girlfriend.

"You okay baby?" Santana whispered into her ear as Rachel hugged the girl. She felt the girl nod in response.

Across the room, Kurt and Mercedes stood with their jaws hanging open. "Okay, What the hell is going on here?" Kurt said putting his hands on his hips, followed by Mercedes.

_Such Divas _Santana thought as she watched them, not answering Kurt's question and instead kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"Isn't it obvious? They're in Loooooveeee! Duh Kurt! Aren't you like meant to have a Ray Gay or something?" Brittany said laughing at the two Diva's who looked like they did when she told them that Charity had crashed her mom's SUV

"Brit, it's a GayDar" Quinn said, squeezing the other blonde's hand. "Same thing" Brittany said rolling her eyes.

"In love? Santana and Rachel? Lopez and Berry? Is this a joke? I'm mean... it's a good joke... but a sick joke at that..." Kurt said, Mercedes nodding in agreement.

This made Santana snap, adjusting Rachel so that she was holding the girl from behind, resting her chin on Rachel's shoulder. One reason she did this was because she liked to hold her girl. The other reason was because Rachel would act as a divider between her and the two divas.

"Who the hell do yo think you are, coming in here and questioning my relationship and calling it sick?" Santana spat at the two standing across the room. Rachel turned around in Santana's arms. Worried that the girl would get worked up too much and lose control. Putting her arm's around Santana's neck and the girl then placing her arms around Rachel's waist, they leaned in together, forgetting (or simply ignoring) the 4 other people in the room. Gazing into each other's eyes, their lips met and brushed slowly across each other. A number of slow kisses were shared. Light and soft. When they pulled away from each others lip's, only then to lay their foreheads together, Santana whispered 'I love you baby', earning her another slow kiss from the Diva who then answered 'I love you too Sanny Bear'. "You've finally given up on Teddy Bear?" Santana asked. "Yup, I prefer Sanny Bear" Rachel said, leaning forward, capturing the girls lips once more before pulling back.

The girls continued to stair into each others eyes, slowly moving in a small swaying dance.

"Holy Shit! It's for real!" Mercedes exclaimed as her wide eyes met Kurt's equally wide eyes.

Still ignoring the 4 other people, Rachel and Santana were still lost in each other. Santana sat down on the bed, pulling the shorter girl into her lap and closing her arms around the diva's waist, protecting the girl in her embrace. She always wanted Rachel to feel comfortable and safe with her. It was one of the promises that she had made the girl when they first got together.

*FLASHBACK*

Santana and Rachel pulled out of their embrace, still up against the front door, now both with Reddened skin on some part of their upper body, Santana's not visible unless you moved her bra. When she asked Rachel 'Since when do you make such bold moves?' Rachel answered 'Oh Santana, I do many bold things. One of my bold moves was staying for dinner and agreeing to be with you yesterday. Putting my trust in the hands of someone who has been a part taker in my torture throughout high school so far'

Santana took Rachel's words in. Really thinking them over. She pulled the girl over to the main stairwell, sitting her down and then kneeling in front of her, settling between the girls knee's so that she could look up into the girls eyes.

That evening, Santana Lopez, promised Rachel Berry, that she will try, as hard as she can, to make sure that she will protect the girl to her best she could, to be around the girl as much as she will have her and to never, under any circumstance, ever, come near the girl with a slushee ever again. In return, Rachel romantically (dramatically) told the Latina that she will ALWAYS be there for her to talk to. If it was about her mother, family life, even if it was just a random thought about what she was going to have for lunch in the cafeteria, she could come to Rachel and the diva will always make the time to talk to her. The deal was sealed with a small kiss... which then turned into a deep kiss... which then turned into both girls running to Santana's bedroom to continue a make out session on the girls bed. Now early evening, the girls decided that they would watch a movie or two and then Santana would be happy to make some dinner for them.

They spent Sunday together. Another lazy day fr the most part. Santana's dad and Juliana were coming home tonight for work in the morning, so Santana decided to clean up a little bit and Rachel offered to help. But only a few moments into cleaning, the two girls found themseves distracted... by each others lips. A not very productive day on the cleaning of the house... But a very productive day of 'Getting to know Rachel Berry's mouth'.

After their evening was over, Santana dropped Rachel home. This was slightly emotional for both girls. In the morning, Santana was going to be leaving to go to Cheer leading camp for 2 weeks. They promised to text each other as much as possible. Then Santana walked Rachel to her door. Kissing her on the same front porch where they shared their first kiss. As Rachel pulled away from Santana, she was pulled into a hug. This hug lasted for around 10 minutes before Rachel again, attempted to get out of the embrace.

"San... Um... Are you going to let me go?" Rachel asked, mumbling into Santana's hair.

"No" Santana answered simply.

"Why, may I ask, not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"And why do you not want to?"

"Because I don't wanna let you go. I wants more cuddles and I wants more kisses and what I wants, I getzz! And you smell so nice and you make me feel safe. And plus... You're my girlfriend now and I don't want to leave you now that I just have you" Santana pouted

"Baby you'll see me in 2 weeks and we can text. But I don't know what we can do to substitute for your cuddles and kisses... Actually, wait a second" Rachel pushed forcefully out of the the girls arms, opened her front door and ran up the stairs. Leaving the Latina, standing in the doorway puzzled and confused. _How'd she get out of my grip?_

But before she could go into thought about what had just happened, Rachel returned, with her hands behind her back. "Okay... so you may not want this but" Then she pulled a stuffed gold star cushion out from behind her back "I thought maybe you could snuggle with this? I sleep with it on my bed every night and it smells like me. So if you want, you can have it for your trip and cuddle it when you miss me? And it easily fits under a pillow without attracting attention to save yourself from embarrassment from other Cheerleaders if you have any worry" Rachel smiled as she handed the girl the gold star.

Santana looked down at the star in her hands, squeezing it and then taking a sniff, smells like her girl alright. But then Rachel noticed that her lip popped out. "Sanny whats the matter?"

Santana raised her eyebrow in question. "Sanny? And I do believe that you called me baby a few moments ago... I like it" Santana said smiling.

"Good, because I am one to sometimes use nicknames as a sign of affection"

"Good.. but we still have a problem. I may have my cuddles sorted, no where as near as close as actually hugging you and getting your cuddles. I still wont have my kisses."

"Well then I guess that this LAST kiss will have to make up for that" Rachel said as she pulled Santana into a deep kiss, pushing her tongue deep into the girls mouth and then sucking on the Latina's tongue. After 10 minutes, slightly stopping for an air break in between kisses, Rachel pulled back, smirking as she saw Santana with her eyes still closed, trying to lean back in for a kiss only to be met with Rachel's cheek.

"Bye Baby" Rachel said, pulling Santana into a hug, but pulling back before the girl to attach herself back onto the girl. Then she kissed the Latina's cheek, smiled and then walked into her house. Leaving Santana standing on her front porch, clutching a stuffed star cushion, still trying to catch her breath from the kiss they had just shared. Closing the door, she smiled at the big grin on the girls face. When the door was closed, she leaned up against the side of the door, just in time to hear the girl groan. "Ugh Rachel, no fare! No making escapes after kissing me like THAT!" She heard more mumbles as the girl descended the drive way, mumbling about 'Stupid cheerios', 'fucking coach and her fucking messed up training plans getting in the way of my Rachel berry cuddling time', 'Fucking Rachel and her fucking mind blowing kiss' she heard the girl huff before she got in her car and pulled out of the driveway. Rachel stayed leaning back against the door, laughing at the girl who had put the smile on her face.

_Two weeks without my San. Stupid Cherrios and that stupid insane Coach. _Rachel huffed, stomping up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

My Tumblr: gleefanlove(dot)tumblr(dot)com!

On A serious Note. With The mention of how Santana's mother died, I want to let you guys know that I have lost many people from suicide and have been around many people who suffer from depression. I myself have in the past suffered. I dislike when writers write about Depression and suicide and they say that they don't know anything really about the subject and the way they write it is so horrible. I'm not saying that when I speak about Santana's mother, that my writing will be amazing, it probably wont be anywhere close, But I want to make it clear that I've been threw it all so I'm writing from experience on that subject.

**I miss you =( This shithole camp is suckish. I wants 2 cuddle! Women needs her cuddles - Sanny** (Rachel had changed Santana's name in her phone to 'Sanny'

**Baby I miss you too. Yur textng me rather early, I didn't expect you to even be awake! I shouldn't have told you that I get up at 6 am to have my morning workouts. Cuddle with your Star =) - Superstar** (Santana had also changed Rachel's contact name in her phone. She had also convinced Rachel that she could reply faster if she didn't put 'Rachel Berry* ' at the end of every text)

**Its just not the same! I tried to cudde w/ it last nite & I was awake foreva cause u weren't holding me when I wanted my cuddles - Sanny**

**Baby I know and I am very sorry that I cannot be there with you in your time of 'cuddle need'. What on earth did you do before I cuddled with you? - Superstar**

**On second thought, I'm not sure if actually want to know... I think I'm going to call you Teddy from now on =) Cause your like a giant cuddly teddy bear! - Superstar**

**Hey! I'm not that bad! Why do you think I'm such a bitch? I need's my cuddles to sleep early or else I'm just laying there for hours, waiting for sleep. Teddy...? Um... Sure why not lol I miss u =( - Teddy** (previously Sanny)

**Well only a few more days until you get to have my cuddles. How about you and I have a sleepover in my house when you return to kick off our summer? Just a sleepover, no funny business Ms. Lopez ;) - Superstar**

**Party Pooper =( I'm not leavin go of u or ur lips for 2 weeks when i get home ;) I gtta go. Coach wants to give us a 'pep talk'. More lik tell us wats wroung w/ us! bye baby x- Teddy**

**Bye back Baby x - Superstar**

"Boobs Mc Double D,if I have to tell you to put down that phone one more time while you're here, then I'm gonna make you run laps until you sweat blood. Now get on that pyramid" Coach Sylvester yelled when Santana finally got onto the field and placed her phone in her bag. Her and Rachel had been none stop texting for the past 12 days. A couple of phone calls when she could sneak away from Brittany and Quinn.

Quinn had been a 'nosy little bitch' and looked at one of Santana's texts.

**Miss you baby. Wish you were here with me. We could cuddle ;) Hope your using my star :) - Superstar**

"Hey lopez, who's your superstar?" Quinn gigled.

"Nosy bitch! What the fuck do you think your doing looking through my phone?" Santana screeched as she grabbed her phone from Quinn's hand.

"Oh please, like we havent gone through each others phones before. Now cut the crap and answer. Who is superstar?"

"It's um.. it's Ah.. Puck! Yeah You fool around with the guy once and he calls himself a superstar. I really should changed that" Santana said as she turned red and then ran out of the room, deciding to call Rachel to maybe calm herself down. Unless the girl was in another flirtatious mood, then she'd be all strung up, which she didn't need because she had to be ready for the physical that coach was giving the Cheerios tomorrow morning before they were allowed leave. She was allowed go home a day early, coach had plans of some sort. She didn't tell Rachel, she was gonna surprise her.

###

"Okay, since Quinn, Santana and Brittany are all away at Cheerios Camp, we'll have no important song decisions. Although, I do want you guys to start thinking of new song ideas. But, since Summer starts in 2 days and we only have one practise left, I want you guys to pick a song which you hope will represent your summer. What you expect from the summer. And then in September, Your gonna pick a song that represented what your summer actually was and if it was any different from your expectations. I want you guys to really think" Mr. Shue said before he went back to his desk, allowing the club to have a mini jam session.

Puck had his guitar, Kurt and Mercedes taking over on songs. The rest of the club as backup vocals, except Rachel. Rachel was busy texting Santana, as she had been almost every acceptable moment of everyday since the Latina left for camp.

Unknown to Rachel, as she recieved a text from Santana ( **Hey baby, I miss u 2. I'll see u soon though, u only have two days left. Then we can get our mack on ;) Ttyl Sexy ;) - Teddy**) Tina and Mike had leaned over her shoulder and seen the text. As she two most 'mute' members of the club, not known for much gossip, they decided to not comment publicly on who Rachel was texting, but Tina made sure she grabbed Mercedes and Kurt before they left the room when the bell rung, watching the diva walked out of the room, answering her phone "Hey baby'' But Tina couldn't hear anything else as the girl went out the door, letting it close behind her.

"Rachels got a boyfriend" Tina blurted out.

Both Mercedes and Kurt stood open mouthed, shocked at what they just heard, until Kurt shook his head.

"Good one Tina" Kurt said, Mercedes began laughing.

"No guys, seriously! Mike and I saw a text from some guy called Teddy telling her how much he missed her and how they would be able to 'get their mack on' once Rachel finishes school"

###

On Friday, the last day of School, Rachel preformed 'Lucky' by Jason Mraz

Rachel was only half way through her song when the finally bell went, signaling that school was officially over for the year. The group all ran straight to the door, leaving Rachel, still stood at the top of the room where she had been preforming only seconds before.

'Sorry Rachel. Have a good summer and I'll see you in September" Mr. Shue said as he squeezed her shoulder and left the room, leaving her alone.

On Sunday, Rachel was laying in her room on facebook. Her and Santana had discussed 'the facebook relationship statuses'. They still wanted to keep their relationship to be kept a secret, but Santana wanted Rachel to be able to atleast have some proof of a relationship.

**Rachel Berry has changed her Relationship status from 'Single' to 'In a Complicated Relationship'.**

**Mercedes - With Who?**

**Rachel - A person**

**Tina - Who's the 'Lucky?' man?**

**Rachel - Yes they are Lucky**

After updating her status, she decided to clean up her room a bit to prepare for her sleepover with Santana when she returned.

Once she was done, she noticed that Finn had left a comment on her wall asking if the status was about her and him. Just as she was about to reply, her door bell sounded. Being alone in her house as her dad's had gone away for the day with the Lopez's, she got up and went down stairs.

Opening the door, she was reviled with Finn, leaning against her door with that stupid small smile on his face.

"A little birdie told me that you and I are getting back together"

"No, Finn. We are NOT getting back together. You and I will never get back together" Rachel said, huffing at the boys idioticness. One relationship status change and he thinks that she is running back into his arms.

"But Rach, you know that you want to! You even changed that thing on Facebook to about us. Our relationship is a lil' complicated, but nothing this can't finx" He said as she pulled her into a kiss on her front step.

As she push, literally had to push the boy off of her, she was met with a pair of firey brown eyes behind the Idots head. Santana. She had seen them kiss. Before Rachel could say anything, Santana was back in her car, leaving Rachel to stare at the back of the Cheerios car, which was now speeding down her street. She looked back to the spot where the Latina had stood only seconds ago. Flowers. Oh god. She brought me flowers. She made such an effort and then to show up and see this. Fucking Finn! Rachel thought and she pushed past the giant idiot to get to the flowers. Picking up the flowers, she pulled out the note.

_**Baby, So Happy I'm home for my cuddles x**_

Finn had seen none of this, having had his back turned until now.

"Who gave you those flowers Rach?" he asked.

"The person that my status was actually about. NOT YOU! You stupid ass. You stupid stupid ass! You've ruined everything! You think i'd take you back after how you treated me? Like SHIT! You ass! Get out of my face. I don't want to speak to you. Not now. Not ever. And don't you EVER kiss me or force yourself on me ever again Finn Hudson or I will be contacting the Lima State Police!" Rachel screamed before she slapped him across the face, pushed past the giant idiot and then slammed her door closed.

She ran up her stairs, into her room and straight to her phone. She tried to call the Latina but was sent straight to voice mail. After the 17th attempt to get the girl on the phone and 23 text messages, she finally left voice mail. "San baby, I swear that wasn't what it looked like. He just came over and pushed himself on me. I pushed him away, Please San."

After a night of failed attempts at getting intouch with Santana, Rachel sat down and cried.

###

In the morning, after Santana had finally calmed down from her hysterical crying, she decided to keep going on with her day. If she sat around, then she'd just start thinking. Thinking would lead to thinking about Rachel and how hurt she was by what the diva had done. Rachel knew what she thought about cheaters. They had discussed this over the phone while she was away at camp, right before she had had to jump into the lake after Brittany who thought she saw a duck drowning on the other side, only to then remember that she wasn't such a good swimmer in really deep water.

Santana was hurt.. and heart broken. She would never admit it though. Santana Lopez does NOT do heart broken. Especially over a girl that shes only been dating for 2 weeks and 2 days. Especially not over a girl who she was sure she was already falling in love with.

###

"Rachel Berry has changed her Realtionship status from 'In a Complicated Relationship' to 'Single' " Mercedes called out from her phone as Her, Tina and Kurt walked arm and arm threw the mall.

"Well that didn't last long" Kurt said

"Poor Rachel. No breakup, even if it only lasted 4 hours, is easy. Maybe we should go see if she's okay?" Tina asked the two others.

"Fine... But only because I want gossip!" Kurt said as they walked out of the mall to the parking lot.

When they arrived at the Berry house, they were met with a red, puffy eyed Rachel, who was currently blowing her nose.

"Ew Rachel, your hair is all over the place" Kurt said, earning him a glare from Tina.

"Shut up Kurt! Rach, Are you okay?" Tina asked concerned. She had never seen the girl so broken.

"I .. I ... " But that's all she could say before she broke down again.

"Tina, don't waste your time. She probably just realised that their are better singers out there than she is! Take me for example! Now come on Cedes, we've got facials in an hour. Ti are you coming?" Kurt said as he linked arms with Mercedes and headed towards the car.

"No guys. I'll catch up with you later" Tina said, still holding a crying Rachel in her arms.

"Fine Whatever. Have fun taking care of her! Been there, done that. She needs to learn that she can't always be the center of attention. Sorry Rachel, but we're being honest" Mercedes said from the car, before she got into the drivers seat.

Even though what Mercedes was saying had nothing to do with why she was upset, the girl was right. Usually when Rachel was upset, it was because she wasn't getting her way or she had had a stupid fight with Finn. She was dramatic. She knew that. But now in her time of need, the two people she had turned to lately, Mercedes and Kurt, had just left because they were sick of her dramatics.

"I'm ... I'm sorry Tina." Rachel stuttered as she pushed herself back from Tina's grip. "I don't want you to stay with me to take care of me while I'm in this state. You probably also think that I'm being dramatic"

"No Rachel! I don't! Honestly, I'm worried. Why else would I stay?" TIna said as she followed Rachel inside into her house.

"To get gossip to report back to Kurt and Cedes?" Rachel said as she flopped back down onto the couch.

"No. Because I'm really worried about you. Rachel, I've seen you upset before about Finn or when you don't get your way. This time is different. When I saw your face when you opened the door, you looked broken. Alot different from the face you had Friday when you got the text message from Teddy" Tina said, lifting Rachel's legs from the couch, sitting down and then placing the girls lefts onto her own.

But Rachel was sat up instantly at the mention of Santana's new Nickname - Teddy.

"Teddy? What do you know about Teddy?" Rachel questioned the girl.

"Um... nothing really. Mike and I saw a text message that you got on Friday from him and then I heard you on the phone to him and you just seemed really happy. Unlike now. I'm guessing that's why you're in a 'Complicated Relationship' on facebook" Tina answered.

Rachel thought for a moment. _Tina thinks that 'Teddy' is a guy. She has no idea that it's Santana... Maybe I can get some advise off of her about what to do... but like... Play it as Teddy being male._

"Um.. yeah... Speaking of that, I should probably change it now that he's never going to talk to me again" Rachel said, taking out her phone and going on facebook, changing her Relationship status and checking Santana's page just in case she had updated since the last time she was on. Her status was now 'I can't wait until Your the Stars in my eyes', It was written with two music notes, playing it off as song lyrics. But Rachel knew that it was about her. It had been posted only moments before Stupid Finn had shown up.

"Why won't he speak to you?" Tina asked, distracting the girl from facebook.

"Because of That stupid ass Finn" Rachel replied angrily. This caused Tina to gasp at the language that Rachel used. "He showed up here and friggin' kiss me right as ...Teddy showed up to see me. Now ...Teddy ... won't answer my phone calls or text messages and I can't leave because I'm supposed let my daddies in whent hey get back because they didn't bring their keys" Rachel said as she wiped the tears that were now forming again in her eyes.

"Well then just go apologized to him tomorrow and explain the situation about Finn kissing you. I assume that you didn't want Finn to kiss you right?" Tina asked.

"Of course I didn't want Finn to kiss me! The only person I want to kiss is Sa.. Um.. Teddy" Rachel caught herself but instantly looked at Tina. The girl was distracted by a text message she had received.

"I'm really sorry Rach. I really wish I could stay, but my mom says that since I'm not with Kurt and Mercedes for a lift home later, that she'll collect me, but she's around the corner so I have to go. Look, just go see him tomorrow. Make things right. And if they're not right, then give me a call. I won't let you be by yourself for the summer. And If things do work out, which I hope they will for your happiness, then still give me a call. We've never been close.. and I wanna try cause we've never given a friendship between us a chance!" Tina smiled. Rachel smiled back as they walked towards the door after they heard a horn blow. Tina leaned in and hugged Rachel.

"Call me after you guys speak?"

"Sure. Thank you Tina, really"

"Bye Rach"

###

###

The next morning, Santana decided to get up and maybe do a few chores. Her dad was probably gonna be pissed by the amount of texting and how high her phone bill is gonna be this month. 2 weeks of non stop texting.

2 hours into her chores, phone turned off still, she was outside washing her car and Juliana's. Her dad had taken Juliana with him this morning when they left for work. Just as she was finishing the last coat of wax on Juliana's car, she felt the presence of eyes upon her. Turning around she was met with a very shaken looking Rachel Berry.

"What are you doing here Berry? Couldn't take a hint by all the ignored messages?" Santana spat out towards the girl. Part of her was just so angry with the girl for cheating on her. The other part wanted to run over and scoop her girlfriend up into her arms and hold her there for as long as she could. Being away from the diva for two weeks along with how broken the girl looks right now, would be enough to overtake the anger she feels, but she stood her ground, gripping the cloth in her hand tight for support.

"Your... your back to calling me Berry?" Rachel asked, holding back tears. "Santana we need to talk about this. You cant just shut me out. It's not fair and -"

"Not fare? Are you kidding me? You wanna know whats not fair? Coming home from 2 weeks at a shit hole of a camp, tired and aching. But since I was home a day early, I thought it would be nice to surprise my girlfriend. I stopped at the florist and bought you some flowers, because that's what good girlfriends do. Then when I show up at your house, I'm given the totally fucked up situation where your lips were attached to Frankenteens. Now Berry, can you please tell me how any of that is fair? How is it fair" Santana's voice broke " to come home to the girl you think your falling in love with, cheating on you with her ex boyfriend?" Now Santana's tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Santana, Baby. I swear to you. I would never cheat. I told you this. I would never cheat on you! Why would I give up someone so amazing as you?" Rachel said as she tried to reach her hand out to the Latinas hand, only for it to be smacked away.

"No! You do not get to touch me. Not with you standing there and lying straight to my face. Rachel, I saw you and that Giant freak of nature. Kissing. Kissing on OUR porch. How could you that Rachel? That's where you and I had our first kiss. You cheating isn't even what upsets me the most. It's the fact that you kissed him on Our porch."

"But Santana! I didn't kiss him. You didn't see everything"

"Oh I think I saw enough Rachel. I saw your lips on his. Now you tell me that you didn't kiss him?"

"I didn't! Look, he came over after he saw my post on facebook that I had changed my relationship like you said I could! He got it into his stupid giant head that I was talking about a complicated Relationship with him. I told him that I didn't want to be with him. He didn't listen. He forced himself on me. That's what you saw. You couldn't see how hard it was for me to push him away , because well lets face it, I AM tiny! You didn't see me slap him across the face and treathen him to never force himself upon me or I will be contacting the police! Santana, Baby. I would never cheat on you. I swore like a drunken sailor toward the boy because I was so angry with him because he put me in a situation that has hurt you and hurt our relationship. Why would I want to loose the girl that I'm falling completely in love with?" Rachel said as she took the girls hands in her own, thank full that she wasn't being pushed away. She could see the tears on the Latina's cheeks and she moved to wipe them away.

"Oh Rach... I .. " But Santana didn' finish. Instead she pulled their lips together into a quickly heated kiss. Their first kiss after 2 whole weeks. But she didn't stop at Kissing. She grabbed Rachel's hand, pulling her towards the door, throwing it open, ran through it and then up the stairs, where she then pushed the diva into her bedroom and onto the bed.

Rachel's thoughts quickly became panicked that maybe Santana thought that she was ready for... well.. you know... Sex, Even in her mind, she had to whisper the word... It's not that she felt awkward with the situation of.. that... it was just that she didn't like the word. Simple.

But before she could panic anymore, tight arms were wrapped around her waist from behind and kisses were being slowly placed on her neck.

"Santana... what are we doing?" Rachel asked confused, her voice laced with tears that had yet to fall from her eyes from earlier.

"Cuddling, Duh!" Santana answered simply.

This caused the tears in Rachel's eyes to finally fall, but from laughing too hard at her girlfriend.

*END FLASHBACK*

After Quinn escorted (dragged) Mercedes and Kurt out of the room, each receiving a glare from Quinn and Santana and with Brittany trying her best to also glare, but she looked more like the sun was in her eyes, the four girls were once again left alone in the room.

That was until another knock broke the silence.

"I swear if that's you Kurt and Mercedes, My inner HBIC is gonna come right back out and.. oh hey Tina" Quinn said as she opened the door, reveling a wide eyed Tina.

"Um, Hey Quinn. This is Rachel's room right?"

"Yeah. Berry, Tina's lookin for you" Quinn said walking away from the door, to sit next to Brittany on the couch.

"Hello Tina. Won't you come in and join us" Rachel said from her sitting position on the bed, still in Santana's arms.

"Um sure" Tina said closing the door and then walking slowly past the girls so that she could sit next to Brittany on the couch also.

"So how are you Ti? I haven't spoken to you since before you left for your holidays at the beginning of the summer!" Rachel said as she combed her fingers threw Santana's hair.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that, I know I told you to call and text me and stuff but my phone didn't work over there and then it died and I forgot my charger. So.. yeah.. Um yeah... I'm good" Tina laughed, releasing a breathe that she had been holding.

"So i'm guessing that this is Teddy?" Tina asked, giggly at Santana's face when she heard the nickname. Quinn and Brittany's eyes widened as they both attempted to hold in their laughter, but failed miserably.

"Teddy?" Brittany asked giggling.

"Raaaacccch" Santana whined. She hadn't been aware that anyone other than their parents had known about the nickname that Rachel had given her.

"Sorry San. It's not my fault. She saw a text from you when you were at Camp and I couldn't correct her when she thought that Teddy was a guy. And I needed her advise when all that Finn drama happened. Plus she's been a really good friend to me recently." Rachel answered, then turned to Tina "And Tina I'm sorry for leading you to believe that Santana was a guy called Teddy and for being dishonest. I really appreciate your friendship and I hope we can continue our friendship now that you know the truth"

"Of course Rach. And I'm just happy that your finally happy with someone! You deserve it, both of you! I don't think I've ever seen Santana this whipped!" Tina giggled, joined by the 3 other girls in the room who looked at Santana who now had stopped snuggling into her girlfriends side with her face. "Raccccccch" Santana whined once again.

Hugging her girlfriend and placing a small kiss on her cheek, Rachel turned to the 3 girls sitting on the couch. "Girls, it is not nice to tease Santana for being so whipped" Santana grunted, burying her head into Rachel's neck. "She is still as 'bad ass' as she puts it, as ever! She's just a 'bad ass' who likes to cuddle and get protective over her girlfriend" Rachel joined in on the giggling with the other girls as Santana once again grunted and buried her head further into Rachel's neck, only to surprise the diva by attaching her lips and teeth into her neck.

"Santana Gabriella Naya Lopez, If you ever want to kiss these lips or cuddle with me ever again, then I would suggest you remove those teeth from my neck this instant. I mean it Lopez." Rachel demanded. Santana answered by biting a little harder on the sensitive skin, quickly wiping her tongue over it.

"You have until the count of 3"

Nothing

"One"

Nothing

"Two"

Nothing

"Thr-"

"Okay Okay. Geezzzz Can't a girl just claim her girlfriend every once and awhile" Santana said as she quickly pulled her head back from the girls neck, inspecting her masterpiece.

"Sanny Bear, I am not a piece of Meat that you can just brand!"

"Oh I know your not. If you were a piece of meat then I would have eaten you a looong time ago... Well I did last night" Santana said, throwing a wink her girlfriends way who squealed.

"Santana, You cannot just say that infront of our friends" She scolded the girl and then turned to the 3 girls sitting on the couch who were laughing hysterically "And you 3 should not be encouraging her by laughing"

"We're... we're not laughing at.. at that Rach" Tina struggled to get out as she continued Laughing.

Quinn and Brittany shared a look before they both busted out laughing again. Then Quinn looked straight at Santana. "Berry's right,.. right. You shouldn't share those things... SANNY BEAR" She laughed, joined by the two other girls on the couch.

Once again Santana whined and buried her head into Rachel's neck as her girlfriend covered the back of her head with her hands and quietly giggled to herself at her girlfriends embarrassment from their friends. Their Friends. As a couple they had friends, together.

###

"RACCCHHHH" Santana yelled threw the bathroom door to the other girl who Santana guessed had finished her shower as she had heard the water being turned off.

"Yes sweetie?" Rachel answered.

"What's your laptop password? I didn't bring mine"

"Use the guest account" Rachel answered as she opened the door and walked out in a towel.

"No, the guest account on this thing is really slow. Just tell me your password. I've already tried Barbra and Wicked and a bunch of other words you say too much and none of them worked"

"I'm not telling you my password. And if you had tried Wicked yesterday, you would be already in my account by now, but I changed it, so your not" Rachel said sticking out her tongue.

"But why not? What's so secretive that I can't use your account? OMG Do you have porn?" Santana giggled.

"Ugh, No Santana I do not have porn" Rachel wrinkled her nose as she said the word."I just don't trust you on my Internet"

"What? You don't trust me?" Santana asked confused.

"Oh Baby. Of course I trust you! I'd trust you with my life... just not with my facebook, which I'm still signed into. So if you use my Internet, then you'll be able to go on my facebook... I have seen what you've done to Quinn and Brittany's accounts many a time Sanny Bear. You can be evil" Rachel laughed.

"Fiiineee! I'll use the stupid Gues- Hold on a minute" Santana said as she began typing.

Please Enter Your Password : SannyBear

And then Santana was welcomed to the homepage of Rachel Berry's Facebook. "Sccoore" Santana chanted as she began scrolling.

"Sannnnnnn! I have relatives on my facebook. Pllleeeeaaaseee don't do anything that could get me into trouble! My Bubbe is on there, and so are Kenzie and Megan" Rachel pleaded with the girl who was still typing.

**Rachel Berry is now in a Relationship with Santana Lopez**

Rachel looked over the girls shoulder and then jumped on the girl when she saw what Santana had done. In the process, losing her towel. To say that Santana's eyes snapped up from the computer screen almost causing her whiplash was an understatement. And the Cheshire cat smile that appeared on her face could outdo the stupid animated cat any day.

"Rach?"

"hmmm" Rachel mumbled into Santana shoulder, still hugging the girl.

"You know that way I always get what I want?"

"Mhmmm" Rachel Agreed.

"I wants Sexy Times" Santana grinned cheekily.

Rachel snapped her head up and then looked down at her naked body. But before she had time to cover herself, Santana had scooped her up into her arms and dumped her on her back onto the bed. Jumping on the girl and straddling her waist.

"But Sanny, What if someone knocks on the door?" Rachel asked looking up at the girl who had just pulled her hands above her head and crossed her wrist.

"Then I simply yell threw the door for them to 'Fuck Off'" Santana said smiling down at the girl. "Language" Rachel scolded.

Santana rolled her eyes and then moved down the girls body, kissing her neck. She slowly trailed her lips down the girls neck, then the valley between her breast.

"San Baby, As much as I would love to, we can't. We promised Tina, Quinn and Brittany that we would go with them for lunch since we're going out tonight. Which you still have to tell Mr. Shue" Rachel said as she kissed Santana's cheek.

"Well If i don't get sexy times right now, then I want to either gets my mack on or cuddles with a naked you. Choose Berry" Santana said as she crawled up to the top of the bed.

"Either way Santana, you are going to try and get into my pants"

"Ahh, see that's where your wrong Rach" Santana said smiling.

"Oh really? And why is that"

"Cause you ain't wearing any pants" Santana said smiling and then looking down to, where indeed, the girl was not waring any pants.

###

Santana and Rachel walked into the hotel Lobby, hand in hand, to meet Tina, Quinn and Brittany. They didn't expect the rest of the Glee club to be standing there also.

Tina walked to the girls.

"Sorry guys. We went to tell Mr. Shue that we were leaving and he insisted that we all go together to 'bond'"

_Fucking great. Now we're gonna have to explain to the rest of the nimrods what's happening between Rachel and I. Ugh and If Finn doesn't stop looking at my girl like that then I'm gonna shove that football that Mike's holding right up his ass! And Puck needs to keep his eyes to himself. I knew Rachel shouldn't have worn that shirt. Although she does look hot in it. Fucking Puck! Ass! Stop looking at her like that. One smart comment out of him and he's getting smacked up side the head!_

"Girl's! Over here" Mr. Shue called across the hotel Lobby. The 3 girls walked towards the group.

"Okay, so I have all of yer number. Make sure that your back here by 3 because we have a bonding exercise with the other groups in the main hall. After that yer Free for the evening!" Mr. Shue said and then began walking away. Santana kissed Rachel's cheek and followed the man.

"Hey Mr. Shue!" Santana called out.

"Oh Hello Santana. Can I help you?"

"Um.. Well, you know the way you said that we are free for the evening after the event? Well I booked a table in a restaurant around the corner for me and Rach. It's our anniversary today and I wanted it to be special so I just wanted to run it by you and see if it's okay?"

"Oh... Um yes... that's nice. So you and Rachel are...?"

"Dating, yes."

"Okay. Well then I must say that I am happy for you both. Maybe this will be a good thing, you both seem much happier than last year. Have a good lunch" The teacher said as he squeezed her shoulder and then walked off leaving the girl to return to her girlfriend, who was now hugging Tina, behind Quinn and Brittany who seemed to be in a heated argument with Finn.

"Finn Back off! It is none of your business who Rachel is dating!" Quinn snapped at the boy who had a big frown on his face. His face hardened when he saw the Latina return and take her obviously upset girlfriend into her arms.

"What's wrong baby?" Santana asked the girl, deeply concerned.

"Finn is being a complete asshole!" Quinn said, glaring at the boy.

"Rachel is Mine! You can't just take her Santana" The tall boy yelled at the Girl. People around the lobby were now starting to stare.

"Hudson. Who do you think you are yelling at me like that? If you ever want to have kids then i suggest you shut your mouth before I shut it for you. And Rachel is NOT your property! She is not a piece of furniture that you can own. She dumped your sorry ass months ago because your an ass and a horrible boyfriend. You haven't even contacted her once this summer! She found someone better who loves her. And if you don't like it, then you can just shut the fuck up and fuck off!" Santana spat at the boy, turned around with Rachel still wrapped around her body and began to walk out the door, followed by the rest of the Glee club except the giant.

"Go Lopez! Stand up for your Sexy Self!" Puck cheered.

As they walked out the door, they could hear Finn stomp his feet and then kick a near by chair over. Then they heard yelling, what they only guessed to be hotel security and Mr. Shue's plea's for the boy to calm down.

And by the Look on Santana's face, Not a single Fuck was given.

###

When they got to the Dinner, located a couple block from their hotel, they got the staff to pull together some table's so that all 12 of them could sit down.

Small conversations began as they got settled into their seats. Then the Waiter came to take their drink orders.

"2 diet cokes please" Rachel said to the Waiter, ordering for her and Santana.

This earned them a couple of questioning looks from Glee members who were still in the dark about what was fully going on.

Once the Waiter was gone to get their drinks, Lauren turned to the girls. "Okay, I guess I'm the only one who has the guts to ask. What's going on between you too?"

"Yeah, not that's it's not completely and totally smokin' hot! But what's up?" Puck threw in.

The two girls looked at each other.

"Well... Santana and I are now in a romantic relationship. We have been together 3 months today." Rachel said smiling at her girlfriend, who took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Omg! Lopez has gone soft!" Puck laughed.

"Can it Puckerman. I can still kick your ass any day! And aren't you the one who keeps serenading Lauren in Glee?" Santana said, sending an intimidating glare his way.

"Yeah. But that's because the Puckasauras is a romantic! The ladies fall for my charm! Your charm is a night at Breadstix"

"Actually Noah. Santana can be pretty Romantic and 'Badass' at the same time. Only once have we been to breadstix since we've gotten together and that was to pick up some lunch" Rachel smiled sweetly at the girl.

"Look. All you guys need to know is that I love Rachel and She love's me. And if you don't like it, I'm sure Finn would love someone to bitch to about us, so be my guest" She motioned her hand for them to leave. No one moved.

"Wheezy, Elton. You got anything you wanna say?" Santana said to Kurt and Mercedes.

"No, We're cool with you guys now. We can see that your not playin Rach so it's all good" Mercedes said, raising her hands innocently.

"Yeah and Who am I to judge one's relationship, especially a LGBT relationship that I fully support. Plus, Rachel's wardrobe looks to have improved. Although she is still wearing those skirts" Kurt said as he he inspected his nails.

"Oh Kurt. If you only appreciated the hotness of the Jewish Princess that is Rachel Berry, than you would learn to love those skirts she wears" Puck said winking at the girl, receiving a smack in the back of the head from Brittany.

"Thanks Britt" Santana smiled at the girl.

"No problem S" Brittany smiled back. Then she turned to Puck and frowned at him. "No hitting on Santana's Girlfriend. Bad Puck! Bad!" Brittany scolded the boy as if she was talking to a dog.

Puck held up his hands in defence. "Okay okay. Geez Britt, you really can be scary when you wanna be" This caused the other members of Glee club to laugh at the two.

Conversation flowed freely after that. They group got the chance to catch up with each other. They hadn't really seen each other since alot of them where out of state the entire break. Tina, Mike and Lauren all leaving the country for separate holidays with their families.

Puck had been busy with work and fixing up his truck with the help of Finn and sometimes Sam.

Britt and Quinn had spent alot of time together apparently. And it seems as if they had grown closer. Quinn was helping Brittany pick out food on the menu, reminding the girl that she's allergic to cheese so she couldn't have a bacon BBQ cheeseburger, but she could have a Bacon BBQ Burger with no cheese. To which Brittany replied that Bacon was Quinn's favourite and then went off into telling everyone a story about the time she thought her cat had eaten her food from McDonald's but they had found it in the back seat of Quinn's car 2 weeks later.

When the Waiter came by, Santana asked him about their vegan dish's. She was surprised to find a Vegan selection at the back of the menu. But then she was reminded that they were in New York and most celebrities were now turning into health freaks. So she ordered her food and then told the Waiter what Rachel had ordered before she had left for the bathroom shortly before the Waiter had returned to the table.

When Rachel got back, she was pulled into Santana's lap. They had been extra cuddly with each other this past week, having just returned from a weekend at The Lopez Cabin up state...


	5. Chapter 5

*THE THURSDAY BEFORE TRIP TO NEW YORK CITY (on Monday)*

"Hey Baby" Santana said through the phone as she kicked open her door, juggling her phone between her head and shoulder, while her hands were full of grocery's.

"Hey baby. Are you okay? You sound out of breathe?" Rachel asked growing slightly concerned.

"I'm fine. Just got in from food shopping. I was just calling to ask you if you would like to accompany me to our house at the lake for the weekend? The decorators finally finished for the summer and since Dad already took his vacation time and Juliana is working on a big case, they both think it's a good idea that we put it to some use this summer! So what do ya think?" Santana asked as she dropped her bags on to the kitchen counter and then started to put the items away, separating normal food into one pile and then another pile for food she had picked up for the lake house, just in case Rachel had agreed to go. She wanted to be prepared.

"That sounds great! Let me it run it past my dad's first though. They're going to San Diego for the weekend to see Mom and the Twins. But they'll be back on Sunday night before school starts though" Rachel said as she walked down the stairs, heading towards her Dad's study.

"One sec babe" Rachel said as she lowered her phone to her chest, in attempt to cover it so that she could talk to her father.

"Dadddyyyy" Rachel asked innocently. Santana could hear her threw the phone and she started to laugh.

"What do you want Rachel?" Hiram said as he looked up from his work.

"How did you know that I wanted something?" Rachel asked, completely confused.

"Sweetie, the last time you called me 'Daddy' you were 10 and you wanted a pony for your birthday"

"I still want that pony" Rachel huffed

"Yeah... not gonna happen" The man replied with a smirk.

"Okay... so San just asked me if I wanted to accompany to her Lake house for the weekend before we have to go back to School. I presume that we will be leaving sometime tonight, giving us 3 days to enjoy ourselves before we have to drive back on Sunday. Just in time as you and Daddy will be coming back from visiting Shelby and the girls" Rachel smiled.

"Okay... Give me a few minutes and I'll call your daddy and run it by him. He's still at work" Hiram said as he picked up the phone.

"Hey babe. Dad is just talking to Daddy now" She said to Santana, once she picked up the phone.

"I should try that innocent voice on my Dad some time" Santana laughed into the phone.

"Hey! It usually works with out them catching onto the fact that I want something" Rachel huffed into the phone. In the background, Santana heard Hiram say 'No it doesn't' to Rachel, which then Santana could tell her girlfriend was shooting daggers at her father from the chuckle that she heard from the man.

"It's okay with daddy so it's okay with me!" Hiram told Rachel.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Rachel squealed as she hugged the man.

###

A couple of hours later, the two girls found themselves on the road to the lake house. The Lopez Lake house had just undergone some renovations and Santana was excited to finally be able to spend some time there, even if it was just for 3 days.

The entire drive up, the girls had held hands and also delayed their little road trip by a half hour when Santana had pulled over at the side of the road and demanded a make out session for all her hard work at driving.

The first day was spent cleaning up the house a little bit. The builders hadn't been the cleanest of people. But the job they did, had made the house look almost new to Santana's eyes. She hadn't visited the house since the summer after her mother had died. Always opting to stay home whenever her father and Juliana made the trip. She had even stayed at home when her parents, Gia and Gia's husband had stayed in the he house for two weeks last summer. She just didn't feel comfortable there, especially since it had

That night, the two girls sat out on the sand on the bank of the lake, sipping wine (Rachel agreed to one glass each, even thought they were underage) and snuggling as they watched the moon being reflected off the water. To just get away and be able to relax with each other.

The second day the girls decided to go and explore the little town that was located near the house. Rachel was like a little kid in a candy shop when it came to a store that they had found on main street, that sold little knickknacks. Rachel spent over $100 on useless stuff that Santana was sure that she'd never use.

When they returned home that evening, they once again sat out beside the lake, where they watched the stars shining brightly.

"That's what you are Rach" Santana said randomly as they laid together.

"What am I?" Rachel questioned the girl, slightly confused.

"A Star. My Star. My Superstar" Santana said, kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Your such a sap" Rachel giggled.

"You love my sappiness" Santana argued.

"Yeah I do" Rachel said kissing Santana's cheek and then laid her head on Santana's chest.

"Rach?" Santana asked.

"Hmmm"

"I love you" Santana said slowly.

She had known that she loved the girl since she was able to talk to Rachel so openly about her mom. They were going to celebrate their 3 month anniversary in a couple of days, and Santana thought it was time that she admitted it to the girl. She hoped that Rachel felt the same.

When Rachel heard the 3 words come out of Santana's mouth, she instantly sat up quickly off the girls chest and stared straight into Santana's eye's.

"Really? You do?" Rachel questioned with tears watering up in her eyes. She didn't really believe that the girl meant that she loved her. She had been wanting to tell Santana for ages how much love she felt for the girl and she worried that she shouldn't be feeling this way only after 3 months together, but she did. She loved her.

"Yes Baby. I love you so much" Santana smiled sweetly as she sat up and wrapped her arms around the girls shoulders.

"San" Rachel said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I love you too" Rachel said, right before she crashed their lips together. After around 10 minutes of a full blown make out session, Santana knew that they both had no intention of slowing down. So she eased Rachel up off the ground and then picked her up bridal style to carry her into the house.

###

Navigating her way through the house while still trying to keep her lips attached to Rachel's had been a struggle. She laid Rachel down on the bed and then climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. Leaning down, she attached her lips once again to Rachel's. Already feeling her lips swollen from kissing, Santana pulled away and moved to the girls neck. Adjusting herself so that she had access to the girls neck, Santana moved her hips, but gave out a whimper when Rachel's bent knee came in contact with her core.

Pulling back, she looked into Rachel's eyes. The Diva was laying on the bed, hair scattered all over the pillow that laid beneath her head, looking as beautiful as ever. Santana felt as if she was seeing Rachel for the first time. The real beauty of the girl besides her personality.

"San" Rachel said as she moved her knee so that it was pressing even further into the girls core.

"Hmmm" the girl moaned out in response as she dropped her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"I want you to be my first" She whispered into the girls ear, causing Santana to pull back once again and stare into her eyes.

"Are... Are you sure baby?" Santana asked, rather surprised. She loved Rachel, and now she knew that Rachel loved her. But she was sort of scared. What if I hurt Rachel?

"Yeah San I'm sure" She said as she leaned up and kissed the Latina who was still floating above her.

"Baby.. I don't want to hurt you" Santana said as she pulled back from the kiss. She honestly didn't think she could live with herself if she ever hurt Rachel again.

"Oh hunni, you can't do 13 years of physical sports such as gymnastics and dance without ripping a hymen or two. You don't have to worry about that" Rachel smiled as she pushed some hair out of Santana's face. The fact that Santana was afraid to hurt her only fueled her love more. She knew that Santana still beat herself up about all the taunting and torture that she had gone threw throughout high school so far.

Rachel smiled at the girl as she lifted Santana's t-shirt over her head and quickly attached her lips back onto Santana's. They moved slowly after that. Placing slow kisses on each revealed body part as they stripped each others clothing off.

When they both were finally naked, Santana dipped her head down below Rachel's neck as she began trailing kisses down her chest. Taking the girls right nipple in her mouth, Santana looked up into Rachel's eyes. The girl was looking at her with dark eyes... obviously very aroused, but the smile on her face and the combined look in her eyes was so filled with love that Santana left the nipple and instantly attached her lips back onto Rachel's lips, sucking on her bottom lip.

"I love you" Santana breathe out when she pulled back. Rachel's eyes were still closed, but she smiled at her girlfriend.

Slowly she trailed her hand down Rachel's toned body, Silently thanking the girl for respecting her body enough to work out every morning and keeping a strict diet. Not that she wouldn't love Rachel even if she was 200 pounds heavier, but this body beneath her right now...

Santana slowly dipped her finger into Rachel's folds. Slowly petting the area, cautiously. She had never done this with a girl before. Sure her and Brittany had had that one drunken night, but Brittany had done all the work and then to get herself off, had basically humped Santana's leg.

Rachel's mouth fell open, inhaling a deep breath when Santana's finger brushed past her clit. Her body was ready to fall to pieces already just from being this close to the girl and touching the girls body. Being touched and kissed by her had added to that, but now Rachel's body was starting to react to being touched so intimately.

Slowly circling the swollen bundle of nerves, Santana felt Rachel ground her hips into her own.

Santana moved her hand slowly down to Rachel's opening and placed a finger near the entrance. Looking into the girls eyes looking for permission, the girl nodded before pulling Santana in for another slow kiss.

Pushing in, Santana felt Rachel's muscles clenching and un clenching as her body adjusted and stretched. Then slowly she began to move her finger in and out of Rachel. Rachel's body was reacting and so was her breathing, but she felt that she wasn't satisfying the girl. So she added a second finger. After slowly pumping in and out and still not getting a strong reaction from the girl, Santana moved her thumb back to the bundle of nerves.

As soon as her thumb came in contact with Rachel's clit, she bucked her hips into the air, clashing with Santana's own. Smiling, Santana pulled her fingers out of Rachel and instead placed them on her clit, circling it.

The diva began to moan and squirm, whimpering as her breathing picked up speed. So this is what she likes. Santana smirked to herself as she pushed down on the button and then moved to kiss Rachel. The girl tried her best to kiss back, but the sharp breaths that her body was needing was getting in the way of focusing on kissing. So Santana grabbed the girls tongue with her lips and sucked on it. Pulling back, Santana looked straight into Rachel's eyes, which she was struggling to keep open. "I love you" Santana whispered. This pushed Rachel over the edge.

Soon Santana could feel the pulse and increased amount of fluids that surround the girls center as she heard Rachel's whimper out her name as she came. "Sannn" Rachel cried as her orgasm hit her and her body fell limb as her breathing slowed.

After only moments, the girl seemed to recover quickly ( vocal and breathing training had helped. She had to be able to control her breathing quickly if she was ever going to make it to Broadway) and reversed the couple, pushing Santana down on the bed beneath them and straddling her waist. Her wetness spread over the other girls stomach. Santana placed one hand on Rachel's lower back as she tried to pull Rachel's lips to her own. But Rachel wasn't letting that happen as she hovered her lips above Santana's, teasing in a way that always makes Santana crazy. Licking her lips, Santana tries to pull Rachel's lips towards her own once again, but Rachel takes her hand from the back of her head, and brings it back down to the pillow next to Santana's head, interlacing their fingers.

"Relax Baby" Rachel whispers as she begins to move down the Latina's body, sucking and kissing her breasts, before she moves down further. She kisses her way down the Valley between Santana's breasts, down her Cheerios toned abs 'Thank You Sue Sylvester', and further until her tongue is sucking at Santana's clit and Rachel's fingers are buried within the girl. Santana's nails scrape against her scalp and back as she reaches her climax. But Rachel pulls back just as the girl was about to cum.

"Baby" Santana whimpers, but quickly moans as she feels Rachel's center rub against her own. She opens her eyes to see Rachel's dark eyes and her tongue, caught between her teeth as they both feel themselves come closer to Climax.

Santana reaches her fingers across her body and grabbed the girls hand that was placed on her stomach. They lace fingers as their climax hits them, both still rocking their centers against one another and whispering 'i love you's.

Later, when they are wrapped up in each other's arms, naked and worn out from hours of pleasure, they share one last kiss before falling asleep snuggled into each other.

###

The previous night had been amazing. The girls decided to spend their last day of freedom working on their tans by the lake. Rachel talked endlessly about how hard she had thought tribbing was going to be but once they got the hang of it, it had been easier than any of the internet sites has said it would be.

Tonight they were going to drive back to Lima, do as much laundry as possible so they would have clothes for the trip to NYC and then stay at Santana's house for the night. In the morning they would be driving to the school by 6am to get the bus to the city.

###

"I love you baby" Santana said as she rolled over on her towel and kissed Rachel's cheek. The diva was currently reading a tabloid magazine and singing along with the iPod dock that was playing next to them. It was probably the 100th time the Latina had said it that morning since they had woken up in each others arms, all smiles and kisses.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled back at the girl. "I'm going to miss this. Us... being.. well... us" Rachel said, a small pout coming over her face.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asked the girl

"Well you know. Once we get back to Lima we can't be us. We can't hold hands while walking around stores like we did yesterday. We can't tell each other how much we love each other in the open. You can't hold me or touch me like you always seem to be doing" She said as she looked at the hand that was drawing small shapes on her wrist.

"And why can't we?" Santana asked the girl, not looking up but keeping her eyes on her finger that was on Rachel's wrist, which was currently spelling out 'I love you'.

"Well because we're not out San. And I would never force you. We spoke about this when we got together, I don't want to force you into anything" Rachel said as she grabbed the Latina's hand and squeezed it.

"Rach.. I love you. And now that I have you, I'm not letting you go. Not for anyone or any stupid high school rep. Chances are, people are going to be too afraid of me to even make comments to our faces. I've already planned on stopping the slushies. Baby, I want people to know that we're together. I want people to know that your mine... well not mine, because your obviously not a piece of-" But Santana was cut off when Rachel's lips cut her off.

Pulling back Rachel whispered to the girl "I'm yours. I'm yours and your mine and I love you" She said as she dove back in for another kiss.

Santana thanked god that almost all the families across the lake had already locked up their houses for the summer. Making love outdoors was definitely something she could mark off her bucket list.

###

Once they got home and did laundry, they finally passed out in Santana's bed. They were waaaaaay too tired to fool around. Juliana instantly noticed a difference between the two girls, but just raised her eyebrow at Santana when they walked in the door, Santana's hands around Rachel's waist from behind, which Santana just replied with a wink.

When Rachel woke up at 4:30 am, She created war trying to wake up Santana. She knew that it was a dangerous thing to wake the girl when she was sleeping, like poking a bear with a stick, but if they didn't get up and get ready now, they were going to miss their bus to NYC.

"Sannnyyyyy I can't drag you out of bed, but so help me god, I will start singing every show tune I know at full volume" Rachel warned. Santana lifted her head and looked at the girl, seeing her serious face.

"Fuck sake... fucking new York. ... god damn bus leaving so early" Rachel heard Santana mumble as the girl got up out of bed and walked into her bathroom. She heard her pull the shower curtain and then turn on the shower. Rachel sat down on the bed, waiting for the girl in the shower. But she didn't expect Santana to come out of the bathroom, grab her hand and pull her into the bathroom along with her.

"This is going to make my mornings so much better" Santana smirked as she stripped the stunned diva down and pushed her into the shower.

###

With 5 minutes to spare, Santana parked the car in the McKinley parking lot and pulled Rachel onto the bus. Then she pushed her down into a seat at the back of the bus. Eyes bulged out of heads when Santana placed her arm around Rachel's shoulders and the small diva placed her head on Santana's shoulder to snuggle into her. Eyes of question were quickly diverted when Santana sent a death glare up the bus from her seat in the back. She didn't need people asking questions this early n the morning. So instead she snuggled into her girl.

*END FLASHBACK*


	6. Chapter 6

*FLASHBACK TO 2 WEEKS AFTER SANTANA HAS RETURNED FROM CHEERIOS CAMP*

"Megan! Mackenzie! Over here" Rachel waved as she saw the girl's walk down the terminal from the luggage hall.

"Ray!" Megan screamed as she jumped up into her sisters arms, shortly followed by Mackenzie also attacking Rachel in a hug.

"I missed you guys! And you know what, I totally feel like a 'douche' as people say, And am soooo sorry for forgetting that you guys were coming this week!" Rachel said hugging her little sisters once more.

Megan and Mackenzie were Rachel's twin step sisters. After Shelby had carried Rachel for 8 month's (Rachel was born premature. It had always been a joke that the Diva couldn't wait to make an entrance, and an entrance it was. Right in the middle of My Fair Lady in the Virginia Theater (Now August Wilson), which the Berry Men had surprised Shelby with for her birthday, had she gone into labor with Rachel. Hiram liked to joke that she came out early so that she could get up on stage and show the cast how musical theater should be preformed) for the Berry men, the women found herself pregnant once again by a one night stand in a moment of loneliness. The twins were born on Rachel's Birthday... Shelby was completely mind fucked. 3 Babies... All born on the same Day, A year apart. And Freaking Twins at that!

And since the Berry men had no problem with Shelby playing a part in Rachel's life, then they welcomed Megan & Mackenzie with open arms. Shelby and the girls lived in San Diego, where Shelby had a teaching job. They came to visit at least twice a year. And the two family's spent every second Christmas together, since the girls all shared their birthday, The 18th of December.

This summer, The Twins were visiting for two weeks. They loved spending time with their sister and their two favorite Uncles Leroy and Hiram who they sometimes called Dad and Daddy like Rachel did. They had been the only father figures in their lives growing up, even if they lived all the way across the country, only to be seen 2 or 3 times a year. But they spoke every week on the telephone and had a web chat atleast once a month.

"Sooooo Guys! What are we going to do for the next two weeks of your visit here?" Rachel asked as she placed the bag's in the booth of Juliana's car. Since Rachel's car was still in the shop, something was wrong with the engine, Juliana had kindly lent Rachel her car. She was gonna carpool to work with Felix, Santana's dad.

"Um... Well I dunno Rach. The norm I guess! Hang out, watch movies. Maybe we could hit the adventure park some day?" Mackenzie said hopping into the passenger seat, Megan in the backseat.

"Nice Car Rach, Did you finally trade in your Beetle ?" Megan asked, looking around the car.

"No! I love that car! It's in the shop right now" Rachel answered.

"And they gave you a BMW X6 to use while it's in the shop? Niiice!" Megan said.

"No... actually this is Juliana's car. Juliana is my girlfriends step mom" Rachel said slowly. She had yet to tell the girls or her mom about her recent... development?

"Wow, your friend's mom must really like you. I wish my friends moms were this nice" Mackenzie said as she changed the song playing on the speakers which were hooked up to Rachel's iPod.

"Well Sweetie... It's not that kind of Girlfriend" Rachel said, taking her eye's slightly off the road so that she could look at the girl's face for a reaction, then into her mirror to see Megan's reaction.

"Oh" Mackenzie said simply. And then she looked over at Rachel's face, wondering why Rachel was staring at her. That's when Megan slapped her arm.

"OH! I get it now..." Mackenzie said finally copping on to what her sister was trying to say.

"So um... do we get to meet this girlfriend? I mean... What happened to loverboy?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes. You'll get to meet her. And I really hope that you guys like her. And Finn and I... We'll we just didn't work out I guess." Rachel said simply.

"What's her name?" Megan asked from the backseat.

"Santana "

"Waaait a second. Santana Lopez? Cheerio Santana Lopez? The one who joined Glee? The one who has played a part in torturing you since like forever?" Mackenzie practically yelled.

"Rachel, Please say that this is a different Santana!" Megan pleaded.

"No Meggie, It's the same girl. Buttt you guys, she has changed. And look, I know that alot of things have happened in the past, But she's a different person now. And plus, she never really did much to me. It was the other Cheerios, she was just there" Rachel tried to explain to the girls.

"Still Rach! She was still apart of it all! She may not have done much, but she still sat back and let it happen!" Mackenzie said, huffing in annoyance. All those years of listening to their mother on the phone talking to Hiram and Leroy about how unfair Rachel was treated in school had made the twins really protective of their older sister and her happiness.

"Yes, I know. But guys I really think I love her! And I know it's early days yet, but she's just so amazing. You guys will love her... I just need to tell her about you guys first" Rachel mumbled the last part.

"WHAT?" The twins shouted in unison. "She doesn't know that you have two adorable smokin' hot sisters?" Megan said. Mackenzie nodding in agreement.

"Oh Jeez. You guys are going to get on so well with her. And I'm sorry! It's only been two weeks since she got back from Cheerio's camp and we've only been dating a month and anyways, we've sort of stayed away from the topic of family. Her mom died when she was little so the only conversation we've had about family was when Juliana leant me this car. Her dad is actually really good friends with Daddy and they work together! And I already told you that I had forgotten that ye were coming! It's not like either of you have gotten to call me in like 3 months! The only way I knew that the both of you were still alive was because of mom! Oh and Mackenzie Corcoran, if I EVER catch you with a cigarette in your mouth like mom did, I will kill you! " Megan laughed at her older sister yelling at her twin. "That goes for you too Megan! I'm sure Kenz wasn't the only one smoking behind the school, she was just the only one who got caught! Seriously guys, how could you be so stupid?" Rachel questioned the girls.

"Sorry Rach. We were just trying it! And we both agreed that neither of us liked it anyways! It just made us cough and then we had really bad breathe!" Megan exclaimed.

"Plllusss Mom was sooooo mad! 3 months of no phone, no Internet and being grounded was just.. omg I don't ever want that ever again!" Mackenzie said dramatically, laying the back of her arm over her forehead causing the two other girls to burst out laughing at their sisters dramatics.

Being a year apart, all 3 girls were still equal in height and were all the splitting image of Shelby. On more than one occasion, they had been mistaken for triplets. They had all received their mothers love of Musical theater and were all gifted in the performing arts. But they also had their own individual characteristics.

Rachel was the more outspoken sibling. She was rarely shy and was always the first to express her thoughts. Megan was the tomboy of the 3. The oldest of the twins by 1 minute and 14 seconds. Being the middle child out of her siblings, she was a mix between Shy and Courageous. Mackenzie (usually known as Kenzie or Kenz) was the baby. She was the shy sibling, who avoided attention once not on stage. She was the girlie girl of the 3 and loved to cuddle and was always affectionate.

All 3 girls LOVED to be on stage! Growing up, the twins had learned to take it in turns of being the stars in local productions if they wanted to do the same play. That is of course, unless the director thought the other twin was more suited to play the part. Then the drama would start.

Pulling up into the Berry driveway, The twins jumped out of the car, running straight towards the front door before Rachel had even shut off the engine. Squeals and laughter could already be heard coming from inside as Rachel opened the trunk of the car and took out the bags. Her dad Hiram appeared next to her, grabbing two bags, leaving Rachel with one. "So I guess that Daddy has already seen the twins?" Rachel laughed.

"Seen? He picked both of them up and swung them around the kitchen the moment they ran in! How he managed to lift them both at his age, is beyond me! I should be even lucky that I got a Hello!" Hiram replied.

It was no secret that the twins Looooveeddd Leroy. They had him wrapped around their little fingers. But he didn't mind, he loved them like they were his own, as did Hiram. Leroy was 'the softy' or 'the good cop' out of the two men. Hiram being 'the bad cop' who was known to put his foot down most often. But he did love the two girls just as much as he did Rachel. He just happened to be the most strictest out of himself, Shelby and Leroy. He had gone crazy when he found out about the twins smoking and had even given Rachel an hour long speech about the dangers of smoking even though he knew that she would never chance the damage to her vocal cords. But he couldn't stay mad at them. They may both be 15 years old, but they were still two of his princesses.

###

After getting the girls settled into their room, which was right next door to Rachel's and held two single beds, they ate dinner. Both girl's, who had also visited the previous summer and many summers before that, had always shared this room. Around the room, you could find a timeline of their vacations here. Photo's of the adventure's they had had here and ticket stubs, theater programs and posters scattered the walls on both sides.

Down in the kitchen, Kenzie offered to help Hiram with the dishes while Megan and Leroy watched a movie in the living room. But Hiram left Kenzie to continue with the dishes when the phone rang. Rachel headed upstairs to shower for her date that evening. She was going to have to tell Santana about the twins before they went to the movies. How have I not told her yet? How have they not come up in conversation. I mean I know that I haven't brought them up with any of the other Glee members.. But San is my girlfriend and we talk everyday and have seen each other almost everyday since she's gotten back from camp. How have they not come up? Rachel thought while in the shower. Stepping out, she heard a scream.

###

Santana arrived at the Berry house almost an hour early. Rachel wouldn't mind. She'd be busy getting ready while Santana hung out with Hiram and Leroy. She had enjoyed getting to know the men a little bit. Her, Rach and the men had gone out to lunch twice, she had accompanied them and Rachel to the mall one evening and then she had hung out with them for a half hour before a date a few days ago. She wanted to get to know them. After all, they were Rachel's parents. Which got Santana thinking... Where was Rachel's mother? They had avoided the family topic of conversation pretty much since Santana had told Rachel about her mother. But the subject of Rachel's mother had never come up.

Walking into the house (As Rachel had instructed her to do whenever she was collecting her for a date) Santana headed straight towards the kitchen. Seeing Rachel at the sink doing dishes, Santana observed her from behind. She was wearing a baby doll dress. Not usually what Rach wears when we go on a date... Santana thought as she walked up towards the girl.

"Hey Baby" Santana said, slipping her arms around Rachel's waist. But the girl was startled when Rachel started to scream. Backing away, eyes bulging, she then found that it was in fact, not Rachel.

"Kenz? Is everything okay?" Concerned questions from Rachel (who was still in a towel), Megan, Hiram and Leroy all asked as they each ran into the Kitchen from different directions.

Santana looked from Rachel, to a Rachel look alike to the other Rachel look alike that she had previously tried to hug. Then everything went black...

###

"Give her some space Rach" Hiram instructed as she leaned over the unconscious girl on the couch.

"Kenz sweetie, can you get an ice pack out of the freezer so we can put it on her head. She hit it pretty hard on the way down" Leroy asked the girl.

"Sure Daddy" Kenzie said running into the kitchen.

"Meg, Can you get the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink please?" Leroy asked.

"Yeah Dad" The girl said, also leaving the room.

"humpph ... three. .. ray..." Santana mumbled as she started to regain consciousness.

"San, baby?" Rach asked, Moving closer to the girl in front of the couch on her knee's so that she was eye level with the her.

"Ray... What happened?" Santana asked, attempting to sit up but feeling lightheaded, quickly gave up and stayed laying down.

"You fainted Baby. You hit your head pretty hard on the way down. Kenz is getting you an icepack" Rachel said cupping the girls cheek.

"Kenz?" Santana asked confused, just then Kenzie walked back into the room holding a packet of peas.

"Dad I cant reach the Ice Packs, they're at the back of the freezer, so I grabbed Peas instead. Is that ok- Oh.. Hi" Kenzie said shyly when she noticed the wide eyed girl staring at her. Then not realizing that Kenzie was standing in the door way, Megan , who was fumbling with the first aid kit in her hand, walked straight into the back of her.

"There's... there's two of them? Wait... there's 3 of you ? Rach?" Santana blinked. Maybe I really did hit my head hard on the way down.

"Baby, I never mentioned to you that I have two sister's did I?" Rachel asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Nope. Think I would have remembered that" Santana said staring wide eyed at the girl in front of her and then to the two girls standing in the door way.

"I feel like I'm in the Parent Trap. You know the part where they're all by the pool and Lindsay Lohan pops up on both sides of the fathers fiance?" Santana said as she covered her eyes, trying to block out the light in the room now that she had a headache.

The two girls in the doorway giggled. "Jeez Rach, She seems even more dramatic than you. I thought you said that I remind you of her? Your exact word's were 'a Sanny clone', whatever that is. Puh lease! I'm too hot to be any ones clone. I'm Megan Corcoran, I getz what I wantz and I take what I like and people wish they were me!" Megan said, voice laced with attitude.

"Oh Jezz. Hiram how did we get stuck with 4 clones of each other?" Leroy asked his husband, half joking, half serious.

###

Some time later, after Santana had gotten the full explanation and had been properly introduced to the twins, the 4 girls lounged around Rachel's room. Santana and Megan had already started to bond, which in Rachel's eyes, was really good. Turning around to her other little sister, she caught the girl staring at Santana.

"Kenz.. you okay?" Rachel asked, distracting the girl, who instantly started blushing now that she had been caught staring.

Megan looked over and smiled. She knew why Kenzie had been staring. While Santana was still being taken care of by Rachel and her fathers, the two girls had discussed how hot Santana was. Both girls had admitted to each other some time ago, that they liked girls. They had each experimented with friends and come to the conclusion that they liked girls a lot more then boys. This summer they were gonna talk to Rachel about it and see if maybe she could help them tell their mom. Obviously, now it was going to be a lot easier to tell Shelby since all 3 of them would have to come out to her.

"She's okay Rach. She's just embarrassed because you caught her starring at Santana cause she thinks shes hot" Megan giggled at the girl.

"Am not! And no I don't!" Kenzie yelled back.

"I am hot, aren't I!" Santana smirked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you are! And you soo do Kenz!" Megan answered.

"Well so what! You think she's hot too! You said that if she wasn't Rachel's girlfriend then you would totally make out with her! You said she'd probably be better than kissing Patty Summers when she let you feel her up last month" Kenzie said throwing a pillow at the girl.

"Yeah we'll you agreed and said that she'd defiantly be better then kissing than Lilly was!" Megan yelled back throwing the pillow back at the girl.

"Hold on just a second" Rachel said, jumping up between the two girls. "Your both kissing girls? Since when?" Rachel demanded.

"Um... well that's what we were gonna talk to you about this summer. We sorta.. kinda.. think that we like girls.. and we were gonna ask you to help us tell mom. BUUUUUT since your gonna have to tell her about you iswell, then I guess it'll be easier for all of us!" Megan said as she plopped down on the bed next to Kenzie, instantly resting her head on her twins shoulder.

Like most other twins, the girls had always had a special connection with each other. If your a twin then you know what kind of a connection. They knew everything about each other. No secrets. At times when they were at their closest with Rachel, then she'd be included into their special connection. The 3 girls could read each other like a book. Rachel was especially good with reading the twins, even though she only had a year on them, she was still far more mature and twice as observant. And this was easy for the twins, because they could see how in love with Santana Rachel was. And from what they could observe of Santana, she also seemed smitten over their big sister.

Santana laid back with a smug look on her face as she watched the 3 almost identical girls talk. Sure Rachel was a little different from the girls, but only slightly. From what she could tell, Mackenzie was the girlie twin. Megan being the more tom buoyant of the two. She had been fun to talk to.

I wonder how I'll get on with Mackenzie. She seems a bit shy. Well probably not. Now that she knows that I know that she has a lil' crush on me, I think she may stand off a bit. Megan doesn't seem to care that I know that she thinks I'm hot. Holy fuck, I have the 3 of them crushing over me. I'm gooood Santana thought, a VERY large smile appearing on her face.

"What are you smirking at?" Rachel asked, when the smile on the girls face caught her eye.

"Oh Nothing... Just thinking about how I have 3 girls in this room who think I'm a hot piece of ass, which is true" Santana winked. Rachel rolled her eyes. Megan nodded in agreement. Mackenzie turned Red once again.

"Girls" a knock came from the door and Leroy stuck his head in. "Ladies, sorry to interrupt. But I thought I heard some shouting and I wanted to come up and check to see if everyone is alive. Plus I wanted to see if Santana was doing okay" He said looking at the girl who was sitting on Rachel's couch.

"Oh Mr.B. You have no idea just how okay I am" She said, voice laced with cockiness, which earned her another eye roll from Rachel.

"Baby girls, how about you guys come downstairs for awhile and we let Rach and Santana go catch their movie? I'm sure what you were originally going to see will still be playing now, just at a later time?"

"Hey Rach. Do you mind if we skip the movie? My head still feels kind of fuzzy and I don't wanna pass out on you or anything while we're in the theater" Santana said as she stood up and made her way over to Rachel, who was still standing in the middle of the room.

"That's fine Baby. Do you want anything for your head?" Rachel asked, wrapping her hands around Santana's waist when the girl reached her and wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck.

"How about a kiss?" Santana asked in a small voice, still aware that 3 other people were in the room and were watching them.

Rachel nodded as she leaned in a joined her lips with Santana's.

"Gross. I don't wanna watch Rach getting her mack on" Megan said as she walked out of the door, still being held open by Leroy.

"It's not gross Meg. Rachie's in looooveee" Kenzie giggled as she made her way out of the room behind her sister leaving Leroy to close the door, leaving the happy couple in each others arms.

Pulling back from the kiss, Santana had a big smile on her face. "You know, since your little sister's think I'm hot and all, this means that you're gonna have to start working for my attention" Santana laughed.

"Oh really? Well let me remind you that 1) I'm your girlfriend. 2) They're my LITTLE sister's so that's just Ew! 3) There is two of them, so one of them WILL get jealous. 4) You cant resist my lips and cuddles And 5) YOUR MINE" Rachel said as she claimed her girlfriends lips once again, pushing her back onto the bed and then climbing on top of her. Small innocent kisses turned into... not so innocent kisses. That was until they heard Megan yelling at Mackenzie about what they were going to watch on TV, reminding them that they were not alone in the house, pulling them back into reality. The girls laid on Rachel's bed for the entire evening before Santana had to go home. Leaving, they kissed goodnight on THEIR porch, while being spied on by 4 pairs of eyes behind the living room curtain.

"We can see all of you through the window, and When I get in there, All of you are Dead" Rachel called before she kissed her girlfriend once more, watched as the girl turned and got into her car and pulled out of the drive way. Then she ran back inside to cause some damage to her family's hearing as she was going to lecture them about the creepiness of watching her and Santana kiss.

###

"Rach"

"Yes Mackenzie"

"Megan has something she wants to tell you" Mackenzie said as she pushed her twin in front of her, earning a glare in return.

"You need to dump Santana"

Rachel stared at the girl in shock. And then looked at her other sister, who nodded in agreement.

"What Why?" Rachel quickly said, panic spreading through her body. Unknown to the 3 girls, Santana was outside the door on the landing, listening into their conversation. She had just been about to walk through the door when she heard what Megan had said.

"Cause... If you dump her, then neither of us would feel as bad about having a crush on her and wanting to ask her out" To this Rachel let out a breath she had been holding.

"Oh guys! Jesus! I thought ye were going to say that you didn't like her! You scared me!" Rachel said as she placed her hand on her heart. Santana decided that now would be the perfect time to make her entrance.

"Oh Rach, I don't think you have to worry if they don't like me. I think they may like me a bit too much if you know what I mean" Santana said as she walked in the door, startling the girls and sending Rachel a wink, which made the older Diva giggle at her younger sisters blushes.

Megan held her head up high though, she had said it straight to Santana's face a couple of days ago in the bathroom of the adventure park they had gone to, that she thought Santana was hot. Mackenzie though, buried her head in Rachel's pillows in embarrassment.

"Kennnnzieeee Beaarr" Santana said as she crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around the girls waist. She had started to call Kenzie 'Kenzie Bear' when she found that the girl liked to snuggle just as much as she did. Kenzie and Megan liked to call her 'Tana'.

"Don't be embarrassed! I know that I'm hot shit, I'm actually flattered that you guys like me! Although I'm Rach's, so I think I'll pass on you guys wanting to ask me out" Santana laughed, soon followed by the blushing girl. "Buuuttt I would like it if we can still be best friends?" Santana said. She knew that the girl was shy and she wanted Mackenzie to be comfortable around her.

Kenzie nodded, still blushing.

"Kenz, seriously. We're 15. We're allowed get crushes on hot chicks, even if they happen to be our big sis's girlfriend. It's all part of growing up and playing the field" Megan said throwing a teddy bear at the two girls on the bed. She thought they were being ridiculous. Santana was hot. She sure as hell wasn't gonna stop crushing on the girl.

"Megan, you do not realize how much you and Santana have in common" Rachel said, laughing at the girl "Seriously, before Santana and I got together, she spoke nonstop on the fact that she was 'hot shit' and everyone wanted to get in her pants. A little bit disturbing if you think about it... Where did you pick up such 'vocabulary' anyhow?" Rachel asked as she sat in Megan's lap. Being practically the same size and weight as your sister had it's advantages, especially since Megan was sporty, meaning she had a rather fit body due to her partaking in sports.

"That stupid show Taking the Rule. She watched it for 2 weeks nonstop. It was torture" Mackenzie mumbled from where she had her head buried in Santana's neck as she began to drift off to sleep with Rachel's stuffed Beanie baby in her arms.

Santana jumped up from her laying position, Sending Kenzie flying off the bed. "I freaking love that Documentary!" She squealed as she got off the bed and moved over to Megan.

Megan jumped up off the chair, knocking Rachel on her ass, as her and Santana went into full detail about the documentary that had been shown on TV a few months ago.

Getting up off the ground, on either side of the bed, Rachel and Kenzie looked at each other, Shaking there heads in disbelieve. Then they both moved onto the bed, settling down in each others arms, drifting off to sleep while the two other girls argued which presenter had been hotter.

###

To say that tears were shed from all 4 girls when they arrived at the airport, would be an understatement. Rachel didn't bat an eye lash when she saw Megan, who had always seemed to pride herself growing up that she didn't cry as much as Kenzie, was balling in Santana's arms when they reached the departure gate. It really surprised Rachel though when she saw tears falling from Santana's eyes. She knew that her girlfriend had bonded with the two girls these past two weeks. Spending everyday together and most nights having sleepovers would have done that. But it wasn't until now, that Rachel realized how much of an impact the girls had made in Santana's life.

From the small amount of what Santana had mentioned about her mothers death, Rachel had found out that Maria Lopez had been 7 months pregnant with Twins when she decided to take her own life. Sadly neither baby had survived along with their mother. Maybe that's why Felix had been so happy to meet the girls when they had had a big family dinner a few nights ago? Rachel still wasn't pushing Santana to talk about the subject of her mother. She wanted to wait for Santana to come to her when she was comfortable.

When the plane finally took off, Santana and Rachel sat at the gate and hugged each other. They were both going to miss the girls, knowing that they wouldn't see them until Christmas was going to be hard. But Santana had exchanged numbers and emails and accepted the girls on Facebook already, so she was sure that she would hear from them. Which she was happy about. Growing up as an only child had been rather lonely and she had always wanted to be a big sister, but after her mom... Anyways,even though she was only a year and a couple of months older than the girls, she really loved the idea of them sort of looking up to her. They had both already come to her asking advise on picking up girls, stating that Rachel was useless in that department because it was obvious that she had had help from her dad's when getting Santana.

Yeah... Santana couldn't wait for Christmas to come.

*END FLASHBACK*


	7. Chapter 7

Felix Lopez had just finished his lunch when he heard some nurses talking about some major accident that had occurred, where a girl had flown threw a windscreen of a car. She was on her way here. Hearing this, he decided to get ready so that he could be of assistance when the girl arrived. Getting his gear on and new gloves, he walked around the corner where he could hear the EMT's reading out the list of med's that they had already given her and the condition that they had found her in.

"There was blood and glass everywhere. I was surprised that she even survived the ride here." He heard one of the EMT's say as he walked up to the nurse who was taking the personal belongings.

"Poor girl" said to the man as they both observed the body of the girl from afar. He wouldn't be able to offer his services until a space was made so that he could get a look at what they were going to be dealing with.

"Rachel?" he asked as he spotted the girl walking in with another EMT. She was covered in blood and crying frantically. When she saw him, she flung herself into his arms.

Looking down at the crying girl in his arms, he began to wonder what she was doing here. She was meant to be driving on her way to the lake house to lock it up for the winter with Santana. Santana.

"Noooooo" he screamed as he ran towards the girl who was lying on the stretcher. "Nooo not my baby" He said as he flung one of the nurses out of his way so that he could get to his little girl.

Santana Lopez, his baby girl, was laying in the middle of his hospital, covered in blood, hardly holding on.

63 MINUTES AGO

Rachel and Santana were heading to the Lopez lake house to lock it up and prepare it for the winter ahead. It had already started snowing lightly a few days ago. Rachel was driving while Santana complained that she wasn't going fast enough in the passenger seat.

"Well that my dear, is the reason why you are not driving! Your dad said that since you got a ticket for speeding, that you were not allowed drive for 2 weeks. Meaning that I get to drive us down there, and you just have to sit there and deal with the fact that I'm going the actual driving limit!" Rachel said as she turned onto the 2 lane road.

"Yeah well I was going to get away with it! Then stupid uncle Keith had to tell my dad that he had pulled me over twice last week iswell for speeding and he left me off with warnings! The driving speeds in Lima are just too damn slow Rach! Come onnnn! No one drive's the actual speed! Speed up a lil'!" Santana whined as she constantly changed the channel on the radio.

"Santana I am not breaking the speed limit! Some of us would like to keep our driving privileges!" She smirked at the girl in the passenger seat, who was obviously pissed that she wasn't allowed to drive. Santana liked to be in control. It was something she had learned at first when they used to just make out. But soon Rachel learned that she also liked to be in control in the bedroom, which Rachel has no complaints against. At all.

"And stop changing the freakin' Radio!" She snapped, hitting the girls had away from the buttons on the dashboard.

"But there is NOTHING on! Where's your itouch? I wanna hook it up and play my playlist" Santana asked as she unbuckled her safety belt.

"It's in my bag, but hunny you really shouldn't unbuckle. It's not safe." Rachel said concerned.

Santana climbed over the passenger seat and reached Rachel's bag, quickly getting the itouch and then settling back down in her seat. She plugged it in and then began scrolling through the songs.

"Hey Rach, Remember when we took this picture?" She asked holding up the itouch in front of the girl.

"Oh yeah! That's from Kurt's Halloween party, right before you jumped into the pool after Brittany." She said as she looked down at the picture of Her, Santana and Quinn all sitting pool side, smiling into the camera. In the background you could see Brittany right about to jump into the pool. She thought she saw a penny at the end of the pool, only to then find out that it was just one of the pool filter holes. Since then, every second weekend, Santana has brought Brittany to the local indoor pool to teach her how to swim better.

Looking up from the itouch, both girls screamed.

###

"Ms. Berry, Can you please explain what happened after Ms. Lopez showed you the picture?" The officer asked Rachel while a nurse was stitching up the gash in her forehead. She had just got back from a CT scan to make sure that her brain was okay. She had hit her head hard on the steering wheel when they crashed.

"Umm... I looked up and I saw the truck. It came out of no where" Rachel's voice was shaky as the images flashed through her mind. The truck (Which she would later find out was being driven by a drunk driver) came from an unmarked road that was hidden by tree's. It had pulled out infront of the car, causing Rachel to crash straight into it.

###

Waking up, Rachel could hear her blood rushing through her veins and her heart beating. Opening her eye's, she could see glass and blood covering the steering wheel. Then quickly looking to her right, Santana was gone.

That's when she saw the feet... in the giant hole in the smashed windscreen.

"NOOOO OH GOD NO" Rachel screamed as she scrambled out of the car. Laying on the hood of the car, covered in blood and glass, laid Santana's almost lifeless body. Only her eyes moving around frantically.

It took exactly 23 minutes for the Ambulance to arrive. All Rachel could do was sit back and watch and cry. She couldn't help Santana. She didn't know what to do.

###

When Rachel's father Leroy finally made it out of his morning surgery and Hiram had arrived, the 3 of them sat in the waiting room with Juliana and Felix. Neither of the doctors were allowed in the operating room because they were family. Leroy also being considered family because of his relationship with the girl. Hiram had to leave to go collect Shelby and the twins from the airport. They were flying in for Christmas. Christmas. What a Christmas this was going to be.

When Hiram returned with the 3 girls, still no news had been heard from the operating room. Felix was on his knee's praying silently in the corner of the room. Mackenzie and Megan were hugging their older sister trying to comfort her. But it didn't seem to be helping. The girl was still in hysterics because the girl she loved was fighting for her life. Juliana was being comforted by Shelby and the Berry men.

When Dr. Casey came into the waiting room, all 8 people stopped their crying and looked at the man with hopeful eyes.

They were told that Santana had suffered bleeding in her brain, which they have managed to stop. That she had a broken arm and sprained ankle. A couple of broken ribs. And had a small tear in her heart which they were luckily able to repair. She was now in a medical induced coma to give her body a chance to repair itself and hopefully reduce the swelling in her brain. Now it was up to her and her body to get better. Only time would tell.

###

It had been 2 weeks since the accident. Rachel was coming into the hospital so that Felix could take out her stitches and so that she could visit Santana like she had done everyday since that horrible day. Today was her birthday. She had woken up to the twins jumping on her bed in excitement. They finally turned 16 , while she had turned 17. But she didn't have much to celebrate.

Downstairs, her family presented her and the twins with a birthday cake to share. 50 candles. 16 for Megan. 16 for Mackenzie. 17 for Rachel. And 1 for Santana, for the girls to wish on for her.

Any day now, they hoped that Santana would wake up. She had been taken off the medicine that kept her in her coma yesterday. Hopefully she'd wake up soon. Rachel just hoped that when she did, that she would be okay. Last week the doctors had eased Santana awake to check her neurological state. She was unresponsive to any of the small commands that she was asked, like to squeeze the nurses fingers or to blink when asked. Although her eyes did open and she looked around frantically before they once again returned her to her comatose state. More time was needed.

When Rachel arrived at the hospital, she went straight to Santana's room. Dr. Lopez would still be doing his rounds so she would just wait until he was ready for her. Walking into Santana's room, she saw that her girl was still laying asleep in the same way she had left her yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. She quickly used the restroom, to freshen herself up. Since the accident she hadn't been sleeping well. Nightmares, images of the accident flashed threw her eyes. Her baby laying on the hood of her car covered in blood.

Walking out of the bathroom, she heard a cough. Quickly she looked up at the girl laying in the bed. Her eye's were fluttering open and she was coughing due to the tube being in her throat.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Rachel yelled. Nurses and doctors came running into the room. One nurse helped take the tube out of Santana's throat, while the other one spoke reassuring words to the girl to try keep her calm, while Rachel just stood back and watched. Her Baby, her Sanny, was finally awake. When asked if she would leave the room for a few moments while a doctor examined Santana, she quietly obliged, leaving the room and then meeting a fast running Felix quickly heading her way.

"Rachel! Rachel! Is it true? Is my baby awake?" He asked the girl, shaking her in excitement.

"Yes Felix! She is! The doctor is just examining her. She opened her eyes! She's awake" Rachel cried happily as she hugged the man.

Once the doctor and the nurse's were done with Santana, they were allowed into see her. Santana was sitting up in her bed, looking around the room and then to the cast on her arm which was covered in gold star stickers.

"Sweetie" Felix said as he walked in the door and then slowly approached the bed.

"Daddy!" the girl cried opening her arm to hug him, finally happy to see a familiar face. As she hugged him, she spotted Rachel in the doorway.

"Berry?" she said pulling back from her father. "Berry what are you doing here?" She asked looking at the girl.

All Rachel could do was look from Santana to Felix with questioning eyes. Why is Santana calling me Berry? Rachel thought as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Sweetheart. What do you mean? Rachel's your girlfriend, that's why she's here" Felix said to his daughter.

"GIRLFRIEND? What are you talking about? I'm not dating Man hands!" Santana spat. "Dad what am I doing here? What the hell happened to me?" Santana questioned.

"Hunny you and Rachel, you were in a car accident on the way to the lake house. A drunk driver who was driving a truck pulled out in front of you and you guys crashed. You went out the windscreen san. You took off your safety belt to get a iPod or something and then you crashed. And hunny ofcourse Rachel is your girlfriend. You guys have been dating for the past 6 months, remember? You've been going out all summer!" Felix said, trying to remind his daughter. She just looked at him with sad eyes, shaking her head no.

Rachel collapsed on the ground in tears. Her girlfriend, her best friend, her lover, the love of her life, couldn't remember that she loved her.

###

The head neurologists said that Santana was suffering memory loss of the past maybe 7 months. Right before the girls had gotten together. _How can this be happening to me? It would be my luck to fall in love with someone and just when we are finally happy together, she goes ahead and forget's who I am and that she ever loved me._

The doctor told Rachel that there was no sure way to tell if Santana would ever get her memory back. Santana was suffering from a form of Anterograde Amnesia. This broke Rachel's heart. The Santana sitting in the bed in front of her wasn't the Santana that she knew. It was a the Cheerio that had stood by her entire life and let others tease and torture her. Not the girl who had stood up for her and kept her safe. Not the girl who would hug her and beg to be cuddled. Not the girl who, on every chance that she got, made Rachel sit in her lap because she loved to hold her girlfriend. Not the girl who held her hand as they walked in the park on sunny mornings. Not the girl who insisted that every time Santana left the Berry house, Rachel kissed her on THEIR porch.

Santana was distant when Rachel tried to speak to her. She kept insisting that there was no way that they could have ever dated, they had nothing in common and Santana hated Rachel. This broke Rachel heart even more. After spending all weekend with many failed attempts of talking to Santana and trying to hold a conversation with the girl, Rachel started to give up.

###

On Monday morning, Rachel had to go to school. Santana had woken on Friday, but Christmas break was finally over. Walking into the school, Rachel nodded to people when they waved at her. She attempted to smile, but she really didn't have any reason to smile. Not when Santana no longer loved her.

"Hey Rach" Quinn said as her and Brittany approached the girl. They had heard from Kurt who had stopped by the hospital yesterday to see Santana, about Santana's memory problems.

When Rachel saw them, she quickly broke down into tears in her best friends arms. Since Quinn and Brittany had found out about Santana and Rachel's relationship in New York, along with the rest of the group, she had grown closer with them. And also with Tina. Tina, Quinn and Brittany had been there support system when the girls finally decided to walk down the hall with their hands joined and Rachel wearing Santana's Cheerio Letterman jacket the week when they got back from New York in September after they had told the rest of the Glee club. By lunch, everyone had known about the girls and Santana then stood up on a table infront of everyone in the cafeteria and made it clear that Rachel was now hers, and if Anyone came near her with a Slushie or insulted her, then they would have to deal with her.

For the past 3 months, there wasn't one day where Santana, Tina, Rachel, Quinn and Brittany couldn't be found hanging out at one of their houses, either doing homework, having sleepovers, studying, practicing a glee number or just simply hanging out. They were the new power group in the school to be honest. 3 Cheerios and 2 past Glee geeks. 4 of which where the only outed school lesbians.

Santana and Rachel being two of them. Brittany being another, and then her new Girlfriend Quinn. Yes Quinn Fabray. Rachel guessed that the summer bonding they did without Santana in the picture had brought them increasingly closer. This was a shock to the girl, especially when Tina, Rachel and Santana walked in on the two girls with Brittany's head buried... in a compromising position...

Tina was sort of the 3rd wheel ofcourse. Since she had broken up with Artie, she only had the 4 girls, who were couples. But she didn't mind, just as long as they kept it PG around her.

The biggest surprise was not the discovery of Quinn Fabray's sexuality, no, it was her close friendship with Rachel. Once enemy's, like Rachel and Santana had sort of been, they were now the closest friends in Glee club. Always whispering to each other and giggling. On more than one occasion, this had made Santana and Brittany jealous. Sure they were also Best friends, sharing things that they didn't share with anyone else, but they would get quiet pissed off that their girlfriends weren't giving them attention.

Quinn hugged Rachel closer as the girl began to shake. Brittany could only rub soothing circles on the diva's back in hope of calming her down. Tina approached the group, taking in the weeping diva and quickly ran to the girls. Hugging Brittany, the 4 girl's cried of their loss. Santana didn't remember her and Rachel's relationship, but she also didn't remember the bonding and new friendship that had been made between all 5 girls these past 3 months.

###

By Lunch, everyone in school had heard about how Santana had lost her memory. This scared everyone. Since Pezberry (Their couple name as they were known around school) had started, Santana Lopez had no longer been torturing everyone. That didn't mean that the vicious insults and Slushie's weren't thrown by the girl, they were, just not as regularly. Student's knew that they were safe walking down the hall, if Rachel was by the Cheerios side. The 2 days that Rachel had been out with a head-cold, had been hell. Half of the student body had gone home that day, covered in Grape slushie's or smelling of garbage from being thrown in the dumpster's by the Cheerios and Football Jocks on Santana's demand. But things had certainly gotten alot better in McKinley. And now students wondered if it would return to how it was before Pezberry had started. Daily slushies and regular insults being thrown in your face.

After school, the four girls went to the hospital. Rachel went to the nurses station to drop off a platter of baked goods for the nurses that she had baked, as a thank you for taking such good care of Santana. Tina, Quinn and Brittany entered Santana's room.

"Oh San! I can't believe you're finally awake" Brittany screeched as she jumped on top of her friend who was sitting in the hospital bed. This was the first time they had seen the girl awake since before the accident.

Hugging Quinn and Brittany, Santana questioned why Tina was there.

###

When Rachel returned, she looked at the girl who was leaned up against the wall with a couple of tears sliding down her cheeks. Tina and Santana had become alot closer also during the past 3 months. Finding that they actually had alot in common when it came to music and celebrity gossip. Santana was the first person Tina had called when she had broken up with Artie and Santana had come running to comfort the girl immediately.

"Rach. She doesn't remember our friendship" Tina mumbled into the girls neck.

"I know" Rachel said back, her voice breaking as her own tears slid down her cheeks.

Santana looked at the two girls wrapped around each other who were crying near the door. She felt guilty that she couldn't remember ever being friends with Tina. She felt even more guilty that she couldn't remember loving Rachel. She had seen many pictures of the two of them as a couple. They seemed so happy. When she saw a video of her and Rachel at Kurt's Halloween party, it was like she was looking at a stranger. The girl who was holding Rachel Berry in her lap, kissing her neck and holding her was not her. It just wasn't.

Learning about Brittany and Quinn's relationship came as a big shock to Santana. Especially since from what she could remember, Quinn and Brittany were never close. And they had never spent any time together without Santana. But they seemed happy from what Santana could tell observing them from her hospital bed. Quinn was sitting in Brittany's lap as they shared the chair closest to Santana's bed. Brittany yapped on about how they had gone to feed the ducks yesterday and how Quinn was the best girlfriend ever because she had brought extra bread for Brittany so that she could have a peanut butter and Jelly sand which cause feeding the ducks always made her hungry. And how Quinn had taken her swimming last week and she got to swim with Baby Beth.

_They seem so happy, I want that. I .. I guess I had that? With Rachel. We seemed Happy in those pictures _Santana thought as she looked over to the girl who was laying on the couch with her head in Tina's lap and the other girl brushing her hands threw Rachel's long brown locks. Tears streaming down both girl's faces, but the look of heartbreak on Rachel's.

###

It was now only 2 weeks until Graduation. Santana had returned to school after she had fully recovered a few weeks ago. Her memory still gone though. After a few weeks of trying to get to know Rachel again, she finally turned around to Rachel and admitted that she didn't think that they were going to work out. That maybe she had loved her once, but she wasn't that girl anymore and that she was sorry for that. She couldn't learn to love her again and that maybe it would be best if they both moved on. She had tried to be nice about it, but Rachel still ended up in tears.

Her and Rachel hadn't spoken face to face in 3 weeks. Rachel texted her some time last week to remind her that she had a Therapy appointment the next day. Since Santana's mother had died, her father had made her go to a Therapy session at least once a month. A young girl losing her mother at such an age would defiantly effect her mental status and her father just wanted her to have someone to talk to incase she needed it. Apparently she had brought Rachel to 2 of her sessions at the insistence of her therapist. Bringing Rachel turned out to be a good thing when it resulted in her Therapist actually believing that she was truly happy. But that was before she had lost her memory.

Santana thought it was weird that Rachel knew such things about her. She had asked Rachel about what they had discussed of her mother when Rachel had first told her about how they had gotten together and what they had done throughout the summer.

Walking down the hallway of McKinley, Santana felt a little dizzy. Quickly she turned into the closest bathroom. In a stall, she put down the lid of a toilet and sat down on the lid. Looking around her, she observed her surrounding, the things written on the door of the stall. Scribbled out pictures of Rachel that Quinn had drawn. Cheerios bitching about Coach. The normal name calling of the slut's in their year. Puck's phone number that said 'Any foxy lady's that want to have a good time, call the Puckanator ;)'. Santana wondered how he had gotten that in here without getting caught. In the middle of all the writing, was a heart. In the middle of the heart was 'Sanny Loves her Superstar'. Suddenly a memory hit Santana.

*SANTANA'S FLASHBACK*

Rachel had texted her during her last period before Glee saying to meet her in the 3rd floor bathrooms. Rachel usually never texted Santana during class, she was surprised that the girl even had her phone on. Making an excuse of not feeling well and asking if she could go to the bathroom and then the nurse, Santana left the classroom.

When she entered the bathroom, she saw Rachel on the other side of the room, leaning on the sink. "Not that I'm not happy to see you baby, but what's up?" Santana asked moving into the room. Just simply pushed past her to the door and locked it. Raising her eyebrow at the diva's action's, Santana moved towards the girl. When she got to her, Rachel wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, standing on her tippy toes and brushed her lips against the girls.

"I need you, I want you" Rachel whispered into Santana's ear, which caused the other girl to pull back and look into her girlfriends eyes questionably. Rachel answered by leaning back in and attacking the girls lips.

Santana lifted Rachel up so that the girl could wrap her legs around her waist, then she moved towards a stall. If a janitor came by and opened the door, they'd be screwed if they walked in and saw the girl's gong at it right there, in the middle of the bathroom. A stall seemed a little safer.

Closing the stall door, Santana managed to get her backpack off her back without having to put Rachel down. Kicking down the lid of the toilet, she sat down. Rachel, who had already unzipped the cheerio's top, was sucking and biting a trail from the Latina's lips down her chest, stopping when she pulled the latina's bra aside and because sucking on one of her erected nipples, earning a small moan from the girl.

While Rachel was busy focusing on Santana's breasts, Santana decided that she too wanted to touch the girl.

Reaching her hand down between he legs and Rachel's where she was sitting on her lap, she reached under the diva's skirt and then pushed aside the cotton under ware that Rachel was wearing. She moaned when she felt Rachel's center with her fingers. Dipping her fingers in the wet folds, Rachel arched her back, now forgetting about Santana's breast and began rocking her hips slowly, wanting Santana's fingers inside of her.

Santana decided to tease the girl a little bit, but before she even could, Rachel slammed herself down on the Latina's fingers, which quickly disappeared inside of her. Santana slightly winced as her finger's beat inside the girl. "Jesus Rach, break my fingers why don't you" Santana mumbled.

"You were going to tease, and I'm not in the fucking mood to be tease" Rachel whispered into Santana's ear as she continued to rock herself on the Latina's fingers. She knew that her swearing got Santana all hot and bothered, and when she was this hot and horny, she had the mouth of a drunken Sailor.

As they continued, Rachel begged for Santana to push harder and push harder Santana did, until she watched her girlfriend collapse on top of her. Santana slowly removed her fingers, and licked them off tasting her girlfriend. Then she leaned down and placed a closed mouthed kiss on Rachel's. "I love you Baby" Santana whispered into the almost unconscious girls ear.

"Hmm, love you too" Rachel mumbled as she laid her head on Santana's chest, listening to her heart beat.

"Baby, I hate to do this, especially since I haven't got off and now I'm all wound up, but the bell is going to go soon, and we have Glee" Santana said as she stroked the girls head that was against her chest.

Rachel reluctantly moved, pulling Santana up so that she could sit down on the toilet and clean herself up. All forms of embarrassment had long gone out the window when it came to their relationship.

After she had fixed her bra and put back on her cheerios top, Santana leaned down and routed threw her school bag, finding a marker and taking the cap off. Now cleaned up, Rachel watched with wide eyes as her girlfriend defaced the back of the stall door, by kept quiet when she saw what Santana was writing. In the middle of a heart she had written 'Sanny Loves her Superstar'...

*END OF SANTANA'S FLASHBACK*

Shaking her head, Santana grabbed her backpack, routed threw it until she found a notebook that had hardly been used. She jotted down the memory with todays date and where she was, mentioning that she had seen the writing on the back of the door. She also took a picture of the heart with her cell phone, before she exited the bathroom and continued on with her day. Only when she got to Glee and saw Rachel, did she start to think about the memory. She blushed at the thought and squirmed in her seat.

When told them to all get up and form a circle, she quickly got up, needing a distraction from the thoughts going threw her head. On her way down, Rachel bumped into her.

"Sorry Baby" Rachel said, but quickly realized what she had said as she covered her mouth with her hands, instantly looking at Santana with wide eyes. The room had gone quiet the moment that the words had slipt out of her mouth. Santana saw the girls eye's water up just before she bolted out of the room. Quinn took one look at Santana, gave her a lop sided smile with a small shrug before she ran from the room to comfort the girl.

Feeling bad and guilty, Santana grabbed her bag from beside her char and walked out of the choir room without looking back at any of the members, ignoring 's words of concern.

Passing by the bathroom that was a few doors away from the choir room, Santana could hear Rachel talking to Quinn threw tears.

"Quinn, I can't do this anymore. I love her so much and she can't remember. It just hurt so much." She heard Rachel say.

"It's okay Rach. Sweetie. I know it's hard, but we can't do anything. This is hard for both of you. Brit said that Santana still asks questions about the time that you guys were together. The important thing that you have to remember is that she DID love you Rach, even if she can't remember. But just remember what she said, that you can move on. Maybe it's for the best" Quinn said, trying to comfort the girl.

"I know. But I just love her so much" That was the last thing Santana heard before she walked away from the door, down the hall and out into the parking lot where she found Tina sitting on the wall, waiting for her.

"I thought you went home sick before Glee Cohan Chang!" Santana smirked at her best friend.

"Yeah sure, I'm Sick *cough* *cough*" The girl faked as she smiled at her friend. "I just wasn't in the mood to go to Glee today. Did I miss anything?"

"Totally badass. Nah, not much. Rach... She um.. She called me Berry. I got out of there pretty fast after that" Santana said looking at the pavement.

Tina jumped down from the wall where she had been sitting, waiting for the girl and walked over to her. "I think we need to go annoy the staff at Breadstix" Tina said, grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her toward her car. They may be different in so many ways and Santana was only starting to getting to relearn Tina, but she was happy that the girl already knew how to cheer her up.

###

"Santana! Over here!" Brittany called to Santana when she saw the girl approach the group in her Red Graduation robe. She patted the seat between her and Tina.

Santana sat down, but not before her eyes locked with Rachel's, who was sitting next to Quinn, who was sitting next to Brittany. They still hadn't talked much. At National's last week when they received their trophy's for winning 1st place (Finally), they had shared a smile.

Once the ceremony was over, And Quinn & Rachel, as valedictorian of their class, delievered their speech's (Surprisingly Quinn's was longer than Rachel's), All the Glee club members gathered in the Choir room to say Bye to each other. Many of them were heading off to College next week and a few were leaving throughout the summer with the Exception of Lauren and Sam who wouldn't be leaving until the end of the summer.

Hugging Brittany and Quinn, the two girls were both heading to New York for the summer, Quinn studying Film and Media Studies, Brittany going to Juiliard on a dance scholarship, Santana held on tightly. These were the two people who have always been in her life. Now they were all heading off in different directions and it upset her greatly. Her and Tina were heading to USC (University Of California). Santana was studying Law and Tina was majoring in Accounting.

Almost everyone had left the room after saying good bye. They'd probably see each other at some of the parties that were happening that night, but thy had wanted to say goodbye to each other before they got 'Shit faced drunk' as Puck had put it.

"Umm. Santana?" Santana jumped at the voice behind her. She had thought she was alone when she begun to take off her robes, reveling the skirt and tank top beneath it.

Turning around, she was met face to face with Rachel Berry.

"Rach" Santana nodded her head in a way of saying 'hi'

"I... I just wanted to wish you luck for the future. I know that we've been threw alot. Most of which you don't remember." Rachel's voice cracked as her eye's watered up. Santana kept her eyes focused on the girl as she continued. "But I... I just wanted you to know that, even though you don't remember and probably don't really care, That I.. I love you and I will always love you. And I know you've forgotten that you loved me, but please just don't forget that I love you" Rachel said as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Santana stayed Silent, but moved forward and hugged the crying girl. Pulling back, she looked into the girls eye's and leaned forward, pressing her lips to Rachel's only for a second. The shorter girl whimpered when the contact was lost and kept her eyes closed when Santana stepped back and left the room. Rachel couldn't stand to watch the girl that she loved most in the world walk out of her life, so she squeezed her eye's closed tighter.


	8. Chapter 8

ONE YEAR LATER

It was driving her crazy. Every night this week, Santana has woken up during the night from a rather heated dream involving her and Rachel. It's not like it had never happened before, she had had many dreams and memories where they had had sex before. But this was different. It was like she was seeing the girl for the first time. The touches, the feelings. It was like they were all brand new.

The love making was like no other that she had remembered. It was slow, and loving. And she felt as though she would give anything to be in that moment again, but these god damn fucking dreams were messing with her head. She had to know if they were dreams, since they felt so strange. Or if they had really happened.

She couldn't ask Rachel obviously. The girl was in New York with Quinn and Brittany who were still going strong. The 3 of them were sharing an apartment, not too far from Juilliard and NYU. Quinn and Tina still kept in touch with each other. Brittany still had not mastered the art of technology no matter how many times she had been thought. And Tina had mentioned that Rachel was rather busy, always out whenever her and Quinn were on the phone. Obviously the girl had moved on with her life. She didn't need to be contacted by Santana, just so she could ask a question. She didn't want to upset the girl anymore than she already had.

So she went to the next best thing: Her best friend Tina.

"Hey Tina" Santana said, poking the girl as she leaned across the room from her bed.

"Hmmm" Tina moaned in response. Santana kept poking her until the Asian girl jumped out of bed and smacked the girl repeatedly with a pillow.

"Quit. Fucking. Poking. Me . Slut!" Tina said, sounding rather pissed at being woken up at 4 am.

"I'm sorry. I had a dream" Santana said innocently.

"Oh you had a dream. Boo fucking whoo! Go back to your bloody dream and leave me sleep" Tina said, getting back into her bed.

"Ti... you know when we were friends when I was going out with Rach?" Santana asked, preparing herself to be smacked again by a pillow for her continued talking. She should have learned by now to not wake Tina during her sleeping hours. It was like poking a sleeping bear with a stick.

"Yeah?" Tina said, turning her head towards the girl.

"Well.. were we like really close? Like did you know me well?"

"We were close enough...and yeah, I knew you pretty well. Why?"

"I don't know... it's just.. I've been having this dream these past few nights... it's a bit intense though and I wanted to know if you knew anything about it"

"Well what kind of intense? What's the dream about?"

"Well it's Rachel and I. We're in my father's Lake house and -" But Tina cut her off.

"It was your first time" Tina said. "You remember it?" she asked.

Santana nodded her head. "The dream started after I saw that picture on Kurt's facebook of the fireworks. In my dream, Rach and I... did it... and after ward's, there were fireworks shooting outside in the sky"

"San... it's not a dream. It's a memory"

"Are you sure? Because It felt different from this one memory I had when I went to the store last week and I was getting ice cream. It was like a vision of a time when Rach and I had gone shopping and when she leaned over to get Vegan ice cream out of the back of the freezer, she came out and her nipples... were.. well they were all hard and I could see them threw her t-shirt and I couldn't resist her."

"Oh my god! You did it in a food aisle?" Tina gasped in shock and horror.

"No bitch" Santana answered the ridiculous question.

They had only made out. There's only so far you can go when you have your girlfriend pushed up against a freezer in the frozen food isle, with soccer moms with their babies, attempting to throw you disapproving looks and hard glares, trying to make you feel guilty. But instead of feeling guilty, because hey, she was having a hella lotta fun, she just sent glares back to the mothers that made even their babies cry, while still sucking on Rachel's neck. Yes... Santana Lopez was THAT good!

"So is this memory the first time or have you had more?"

"More. Lots more ..." she said as she reached under her bed to the folder that she had under there. Quickly going through the pages, she found a sheet from that diary that she had kept since that day in the bathroom when she had her first memory. That had soon fallen apart so she stuck the pages in this folder and when she had a new memory, she would jot in down and stick it in. Or if she saw something that had brought on a memory (the heart in the bathroom) she would take a picture, print it and then stick it in also. Or even if she just saw something that reminded her of the girl. She had hundreds of pictures of random gold stars that filled page after page in her folder.

She handed the folder to Tina, feeling slightly embarrassed.

She hadn't planned on showing anyone her memory folder, in fear that they got their hopes up that her memory would entirely come back. Unknown to Santana, Tina knew that Santana had another folder under her bed filled with pages and pages of pictures of Rachel and Santana. She recognized them from Facebook and the pictures that she remembered Santana had around her room before the accident. Before she had returned home from the hospital. Before Rachel had spent as much time as possible with Santana, trying to get the girl to remember their relationship. Before she had shown up at Santana's house, meeting a rather upset Rachel Berry, running out of the Lopez house and then finding an equally broken Santana, crying on her bed in her room that was now barren from all pictures that had littered the walls of the two girls.

###

Summer had approached quickly for Tina and Santana. They had been hard at work studying. They had both applied for the Summer Move Start Program. It was for selected students who wish to continue their lessons threw out the summer in attempt to graduate earlier. Both girls wanted to get out into the working world soon, so they had both applied. They had received their results last week after being interviewed by the school board and all of their class work had been looked over. They both had the grades and had been accepted. Now all they had to do was take their 2 week vacation back in Lima. Neither girl had returned home threw out this year as they had been so focused on studying and keeping up with their projects. They had both studied for exams right threw Christmas, not bothering to go home for the holidays.

Both of their families were excited and Happy to have the girls home, even if it was only for 2 weeks.

###

When Santana got on the plane, she quickly found her seat. Her ticket said that she was sitting in the middle seat. Tina was sitting in front of her. When she looked at the girl who was already sitting at the window, all the air in her chest quickly disappeared as she stopped breathing. Holy shit... She's the image of Rachel. Seriously, this girl looked so much like Rachel, but it wasn't her. When the girl looked up from her magazine and saw Santana, she was instantly wide eyed.

Sitting down, Santana kept her eyes on the girl who also kept her eyes on Santana with her mouth hanging open.

From the left of Santana, in the aisle, Santana heard "Omg Kenz, you'll never believe how small the - Oh My God" the girl that Santana had just turned her head to see in the aisle said. It was another one. Another Rachel Berry Look alike. The one girl had called the one sitting next to me Kenz. Kenzie... Kenzie... Oh my god Mackenzie! And this is Megan... Rachel's sisters.

Instantly the memory of meeting the two girls for the first time and memories of their visit came to Santana, once again knocking the air out of Santana's lungs.

"Meggie... Kenzie Bear" Santana said almost in a whisper as she looked from girl to girl with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god" Santana cried as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"You.. Do you know who we are Tana?" Megan asked as she sat down.

"I... I remember you guys" Santana said as she looked into her hands and nodded. Both girls looked at her wide eyed.

"You remember us? Did you get your memory back?" They both asked as they leaned closer to her.

"No sweeties... I just.. I remember you guys. Look don't tell Rach okay?" She said as she leaned down and grabbed her folder from her carry on bag.

She went threw the book, page by page. Trying to quickly skim over the parts where sex was mentioned. She spent a couple of minutes writing down her memory of today, remembering the twins.

When they were finished, Santana whispered to the girls 'Watch this' and then winked at them when she kicked Tina's seat, waking the girl up. Jumping up, with the idea of yelling at Santana on her mind, Tina was stunned when she saw two Rachel Berry look alikes on either side of Santana.

"Holy Shit" Tina said, wide eyed.

"Tina, This is Megan and this is Mackenzie. We're gonna go join the mile high club if you know what I mean, keep a look out for us?" Santana said as she tried her best to keep her voice serious and in a hushed whisper. Tina's eyes, if possible, grew even wider and her mouth dropped open.

"Santana! They look like Rachel!" Tina said dramatically, looking back and forth between the 3 girls. The look on Tina's faced cause all 3 of them to break out into fits of giggles which earned them looks from other passengers and the passing flight attendant.

"Relax T! I've never mentioned that Rachel had two little sister's did I?" Santana asked when she had finally stopped laughing.

"No! Jesus Santana, give me a fucking heart attack why don't you! I thought you were serous about hooking up with Berry clones!" Tina said as she frantically waved her hands back and forth between the twins on either side of Santana, which really freakishly did look like Rachel.

"Well let me introduce you to Mackenzie" Santana sad as she pointed to the girl who was smiling up at Tina and then signaled to the other girl next to her "and Megan. Rachel's baby sisters"

"We are not Babies Santana! We're only a year younger than Rachel!" Megan said as she crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Yeah but to me you'll always be babies... especially Kenzie here. Tina calls me a baby all the time because I like to cuddle and hug too much and so does Kenz" Santana said as she laid her head on Mackenzie shoulder.

"Um.. well nice to meet you guys. It's weird how much you look like Rachel.." Tina said as she looked at the two girls once more and then slumped back into her chair.

Santana kicked her chair once again, causing Tina to shoot right back up and throw a glare Santana's way. "What bitch?" Tina said annoyed.

" Take a picture of us, will you? " Santana asked, handing her camera to the girl. Tina rolled her eyes, but took the camera. Megan and Kenzie both leaned over, slipping their arms around Santana's waist.

When Tina finally got to sit back down without having her chair kicked, after handing back the camera, Santana continued to take pictures, for her memories.

###

In the two weeks that she had gotten to spend with the girls the first time they met, Santana and the twins had bonded. At first, Megan had opened up to Santana alot more, but towards the end of the weeks, Santana was closer with Mackenzie. The main part of their bonding came from their love of snuggling. While Rachel and Megan would practice their vocal Exercises, Santana would lay on Rachel's bed and would allow Kenzie to snuggle into her, slowly falling asleep. Santana began to call the girl her Kenzie Bear.

The 3 months after that, right before the accident, the twins had kept in touch with Santana, contacting her sometimes more than their sister. Santana thought that it might have had something to do with the fact that both girls had admitted to liking her, but Rachel told her then that it was probably because they knew that Santana wouldn't snitch on them out to their mom like Rachel had done before in passing conversations with their mother.

She had kept them still as Friends on Facebook after her accident, but hadn't taken any interest in looking at their profiles since she couldn't remember them. Santana explained to the girls that she would prefer if they not mention to Rachel, that Santana had gotten any memories back. It wouldn't be fair to the girl. Sure Santana had many memories, probably the entire span of their 6 month relationship, but it wouldn't be fair to Rachel. Santana could remember some of the love she felt towards the girl, but she couldn't feel it.

They seemed to understand. When the safety belt light finally went off, none of the girls moved. They were enjoying each other's company too much.

"Girls I just wanted to see how you were -" A women who walked up from behind the girls stopped when she saw the girl sitting between her daughters.

"Girls..." Shelby said, eyeing her daughters and then Santana.

"Mom, it's okay. She remembers us" Mackenzie said as she laid her head down on Santana's shoulder and snuggled into the girl. Shelby starred at the girl with wide eyes.

###

"HEY BABE" Brittany shouted as she limped down the hallway of their apartment.

"YEAH?" Quinn answered from the kitchen.

"Do you know where Beth's Caterpillar book is? I wanna read it to her tonight for bedtime" Brittany said as she reached the window between the kitchen and living room.

"Um... I think the last time I saw it was when Rach was reading it to her by the bay window in Rachel's room. Try there" Quinn said as she continued to wash the dishes at the sink.

Brittany made her way down the long hallway at the opposite side of the apartment. Rachel's bedroom was on the other side of the living room, unlike the rest of the bedrooms. When Brittany walked into the room, she looked around a realized that Rachel wasn't there, which was actually a good thing since she had forgotten to knock before she opened the door. That was something Rachel always got angry about since Brittany had a habit of walking in on Rachel when she was... in a compromising position...

Moving further into the room, Brittany stopped and her eyes widened. Usually this was the reaction she had whenever she walked in on Rachel... taking care of herself... But this was for a completely different reason.

"HEY QUINNNNN" Brittany called from the room, not really feeling up to walking all the way back to the kitchen, just to have to walk back and show Quinn.

"WHAT?" Quinn called back.

"COME HERRRREEE" Brittany whined.

"ARE YOU HURT?"

"NO...BUT COME HERE"

"WHY?"

"BITCH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" Brittany snapped, not wanting to play games when she was trying to be serious.

"Oh Bitch you are so lucky that Beth is out with Puck otherwise you'd be putting money in the swear jar and you-" But Quinn stopped talking when she saw what Brittany was looking at.

###

After explaining to Shelby about her remembering some parts of her life with Rachel, she gave the women her folder,apologizing for the unsuitable scene's which were written. She then asked the women, as she had already done the twins, not to mention any of this to Rachel.

Shelby was a little taken back by all of this new information. Plus being introduced to Santana was another surprise. The first and last time she'd seen the girl, Santana had been in a coma, laying on a hospital bed, with a crying Rachel refusing to leave her side. She nodded, not knowing what to actually say to the girl. She asked Santana if she could atleast tell Rachel that they had seen her on the plane and that the girls had spent the flight talking to her, she didn't feel comfortable lying exactly. She informed Santana that Rachel wasn't going to be in Lima during their 2 week vacation. Santana agreed, but asked that Shelby, only bring it up at a time that she thought Rachel would be able to handle the news of her sisters once again bonding with the Latina. If Rachel had moved on, she didn't want the girl to be reminded of her over and over again.

After learning that Santana was going to be around for the next 2 weeks, the twins begged the Latina to atleast hang out with them a couple of times. To which Tina, who had been listening in on the conversation the entire time, answered.

"You girls can have her, as long as I get to come with ye. I am not staying in my house the entire break so that I can sit around and listen to my mother and grandmother complain about my lack of knowledge in traditional Asian customs and the fact that I don't have a nice Asian boyfriend".

Shelby wondered back to her seat, mind still trying to adjust to the situation. Let the Drama begin...

###

After talking to Santana for 30 minutes, each, on the phone, the twins had finally arranged to hang out with her and Tina tomorrow evening.

When Santana arrived at the house with Tina in tow, at 4 o'clock, she was suddenly hit with another memory.

Their first kiss.

Santana remembered how nervous she had been, how sweaty her palms were and how fast her heart was racing. Her and Rachel's height difference. She was lost in her memory until she was interrupted by a throat clearing.

Turning around, she was met face to face with Leroy Berry. And then walking up behind him, came Hiram Berry. Her heart dropped as she again, got another memory. Well... memories. She remembered meeting them for the first time. She remembered all the times they had opened the door for her when she had first began arriving to collect Rachel for her dates. She remembered them opening the door for her when she had had to knock on it with her foot, the many times she had arrived at the house with hand fulls of Fast food that she had picked up on the way over. She remembered the many summer BBQ's where both men, along with her own father had chased her around the Lopez garden in attempt to throw her in the pool. The dinners they had gone out to. The family meals they had shared with her own family. She remembered every time she had seen them in those 6 months, and then, everything went black...

###

"Well we knew that she was still enamored" Quinn said as she moved further into the room and sat down on the floor by the bed. Brittany followed and sat down next to her.

They were surrounded in a circle of pictures. Hundreds and Hundreds of pictures. Every single picture had Santana in them. Group pictures of the Glee kids. Santana

Graduation. Santana

Sectionals, Regionals & Nationals Winners pictures. Santana.

Family BBQ's. Santana.

Beth's 1st birthday. Santana

Waaay too many picture's of just Santana. Waaaay too many picture's of Santana And the 4 others girls.

And just enough picture's of Santana and Rachel, held in each others arms. There were never too many picture's of the happy couple.

"I've ever seen so many picture's of one person before. I didn't even know that there were these many pictures" Brittany said as she picked up a few pictures of her old Best Friend that she missed so much.

"Well I guess we can thank Artie. I recognize most of these from Glee. And you know that he was always taking pictures. Most of these are from Facebook. Alot I recognize from Rachel's old room. I helped her pack them away. I thought she had left them in her parent's basement but I guess not" Quinn said as she picked up a group shot of the 5 of them and Beth that was taken 2 weeks before the car accident at a sleepover they were having.

She missed those times. When life was actually somewhat easy. No fighting over people (well... except Finn constantly sulking in Rachel and Santana's direction but he hadn't said anything since New York), No teen pregnancy (well... except for the fact that she was raising a baby) and No one was being left out (Well except for the fact that no one was really in touch with each other)

When Rachel and Santana had got together, it brought all the Glee kids even closer. They had become a true now everyone was scattered all over the country. She hadn't heard from Mercedes, Sam or Artie in months. Puck and Finn had both decided only days before they were expected to leave for college that they didn't want to go. Puck came to the city to stay with Beth and the 3 girls. He liked to play the protective older brother role.

Finn disappeared off the map altogether and now is only ever heard from when he sends Kurt a text to let him know that he's still alive. Kurt and Lauren call weekly and text all the time and had even come to New York for a weekend to have a little get together when Beth turned 2. And Ofcourse, Tina kept in touch. Always calling and Always texting Brittany and Quinn.

Rachel always claims to be busy whenever Tina is on the phone, saying that she'll speak to her next time. They all know why she won't talk to Tina. Tina is the closest to Santana that she'll ever get. Too pain full.

Rachel doesn't call anyone except Dave Karofsky, which doesn't really count since he works at the theater with her. He attends classes at NYU and during the evening, is a bodyguard/Security at the theater where Rachel is a understudy for the lead in an upcoming original musical.

Santana doesn't call anyone. Hasn't talked directly to Quinn or Brittany since Graduation. They speak through Tina though, if that counts. Passing along messages, or Santana shouting an answer while Tina's on the phone. But she's also always 'busy' whenever they ask to speak to her. Or her phone always seems to be on 'silent' whenever they call her phone. Or all of her minutes are 'up' for that month so she can't reply to any text messages. How inconvenient...

Quinn has given up on Santana. She knows that the girl has never gonna back to being herself after the accident. Hell, dating Rachel Berry had turned her into a different person completely. But Brittany never gave up. She knew Santana wasn't going to answer her calls or texts because she was still hurting from forgetting, and that hurt her so much that Santana couldn't talk to her. But she wasn't going to give up on her best friend. Every morning when she got up, she grabbed her joke book from her nightstand, went to the marked page and texted Santana 'Her Joke Of The Day'. Wither they were funny or not, or she just didn't get them, she still sent whatever joke was next in the Giant joke book that Santana had given her the Christmas of her accident.

When they went to see Santana in her house while she was recovering, they found a pile of presents in Santana's closet with their names on them that Santana must have bought as gift for them for the past Christmas. Beth received a new play mat. And to Brittany's jealousy, Rubber Duckies for the bathtub. Quinn received a photo album with a collection of picture's of herself and Beth since the birth of the little baby girl. Santana had always been interested in photography.

Tina received a $30 iTunes gift card and a list of music that she was ordered to download. Santana had loved to complain that Tina had shit taste in music. But that was before the accident, when she had known what music Tina liked. But when Tina opened the gift in front of Santana at the hospital, she was confused with her gift choice. Quinn took Rachel's wrapped gift home with her. They knew that Rachel wouldn't be coming anywhere near the Lopez house since she had ran out crying sometime last week after Santana had finally told her that she didn't want to try and remember her anymore and that they were over.

Brittany had sat down in the bed next to Santana and slowly opened her 2 gifts. One, contained matching Rubber Duckies like Beth's ones. The second gift was the Giant Joke Book. Brittany and Santana had spent 2 hours looking at all the jokes, laughing, smiling, being giddy teenagers, just like old times, not even getting 1/4 of the way through before they had to leave.

So when Santana had lost contact with her, and Quinn explained that it was because Santana was sad, Brittany was determined to make Santana smile again. After each text was sent, Brittany made an 'X' and wrote the date next to the joke. Then she placed her bookmark back in the page and placed the book back on her nightstand. After a year, she had yet to receive a reply or even a smiley face from the Latina.


	9. Chapter 9

Waking up, Santana mumbled.

When her eyes fluttered open, she looked around and jumped. Surprised that she was in the Berry living room.

"You know Santana, you really need to stop passing out. It's really not good for my back. I do believe, that this is the 3rd time I've had to carry you to my living room sofa. The time with the twins, the time Rachel pushed you off the stool in the kitchen because she thought she had seen a spider and you hit your head, and now this time!" Leroy Berry said, as he walked over to the girl with an ice pack in his hand and then placed it on her head.

Santana just smiled. She honestly, did not know what to say.

"You know, I overheard the twins talking last night. So excited that their Tana remembered them on the plane ride..." Leroy said, looking up from his hands, which he seemed to be examining before meeting the girls eyes.

"I... I ..." Santana couldn't answer. She still didn't know what to say.

"And I mentioned this to Tina. She's upstairs by the way. And she went out to your car and grabbed this book from the trunk... Your remembering" Leroy said, smiling at the girl.

Santana just nodded.

"Is that what happened outside?" He asked as he looked over the the living room door, where Hiram was walking in.

Santana nodded again.

"So do you remember us?" He asked. She nodded again, tears coming to her eyes at the smiles that appeared on both men's faces.

She sat up from her previous laying position and pulled Leroy into a hug. Hiram soon joined them, crying as he did.

Santana buried her face in the necks of each man, inhaling their scent's. She remembered the men. Remembered the Game nights, movie marathons and shopping trips. Even without Rachel being present, Santana had spent alot of time with these men that she had grown to love. The plus side of it all was that the two men were so close with her own parents.

"I... I love you guys" Santana cried into Hiram's shirt as Leroy rubbed circle's on her back.

"We love you too sweetie" Hiram said as he leaned down and placed a small kiss on Santana's head, ignoring the wet patch on his shirt that he could feel against his skin.

###

Instead of going out, like they had originally planned, Santana, Tina and the twins, stayed at the Berry's house for the remainder of the day. Soon joined by Felix and Juliana, who both cried when Santana finally told them of her recent memories coming back. To say that a celebration took place would be an understatement when Hiram popped open the Champaign.

Santana sat the Berry men down and once again, asked them to not mention to Rachel or anyone else that she was getting memories back. They looked at her with questioning eyes, until she explained to them that she really didn't want people to get their hopes up. With two doctor's in the room, they both agreed with Santana. There was no guarantee that she would get all of the memories back, and even if she did, they wouldn't know how much to an extent would return.

###

Going upstairs to join the twins and Tina, Santana heard her name being called from Rachel's room, where she knew Shelby was staying as the women had returned during the celebration and had quickly excused herself to her room. Rachel's room.

Once Santana stepped inside, she was overwhelmed with the amount of memories that hit her at once, making her lean on the door frame for support.

The posters that covered the walls reminded her of the endless amounts of Musicals her and Rachel had watched, snuggling on the diva's bed, often with Santana drifting off to sleep in Rachel's arms before the first musical number had even finished. The many sleepovers that her, Rachel, Quinn, Britt and Tina had had in this room, sleeping bags littering the floor along with gossip magazines and junk food. The countless times all 5 girls had been in the middle of studying and Santana would jump Rachel causing the other 3 girls to quickly exit the room, gagging as they closed the door behind them to escape the moans and giggling coming from both girls who would soon both find that they would fail the test that they were meant to be studying for.

All the times that they had made love...

Looking up, Santana spotted Shelby sitting on Rachel's bed. The very same bed where Rachel and Santana had...

"You know Santana... at one time, or another, I've heard all 3 of my girl's talk non stop about you, such amazing things. 'Santana did this, Santana did that, Did you know that Santana said...' " Shelby said smiling, waving her hand for the girl to join her on the bed. Santana took slow steps until she reached the bed and sat at the edge, turning towards the women.

"I listened to Rachel brag about how much of an amazing girlfriend she had. A girlfriend who had surprised her with her complete 180 flip in attitude that she had gotten to know outside of school. A girlfriend who had defended her in school, finally she had someone to look out for her. I listened to Hiram and Leroy talk about how much of an amazing girl you are, Ofcourse they still do think the world of you. Had you're such a respectful girl, How you'll do anything to keep people happy. And I've heard my two little girls talk about how amazing you are. To see their faces light up when I found you guys on the plane yesterday, I haven't seen those kind of smiles in months. I've never heard Mackenzie speak so many words to describe one person. And although I feel as if I know you already, like really know you... I don't." Shelby said, her brow creased.

"What would you say if I asked if I could get to know that Santana? The Santana my girls talk about?" Shelby asked hopefully, turning towards the Latina who was starring at her.

Santana stared at the women a moment longer, before the women's identical looks of Rachel got too much of her, and Santana had to look down into her lap at her hands to stop the tears from flowing.

"I... I'm honored that you would like to know me Shelby. But... why? Rach and I aren't together... Why would you want to know me?" Santana asked, looking up into Shelby's eyes. It was like looking into Rachel's, As it was when she looked into the twin's... but this women's were the most similar. Almost like the real deal.

"Because you originally put all the smiles on my daughters' faces. You make them smile. The way everyone talks about you! And well... Now I have an opportunity to get to know you" Shelby said as she got up and walked over to the window.

"You and Tina attend USC, correct?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah?" Santana answered, confused on where Shelby was going with this.

"USC, great school" Shelby said, deep in thought.

Santana nodded, still confused.

"Great music department! You know for the past 6 or 7 years, I've been turning down jobs in that department. They ask every semester if I would consider leaving San Diego and take them up on their offers. And every year I say no"

"Not to be rude Shelby, but where are you going with this?" Santana said as she stood up and moved around the room.

"I've considered taking the job Santana. The girls have been encouraging me for years to take the job, but until now I've been comfortable where I am. But USC needs me and I think that this would be a great experience for the girls. They're both in their last year of High school and both unsure where they want to go when it comes to college. Megan seems to be leaning towards NYC like Rachel but Kenzie seems completely lost" Shelby said, taking a seat back on the bed, soon joined by Santana.

"The reason why I'm telling you this, is because... well.. the girls. I heard them last night, they were like little children again. Planning all the things that they wanted to do with 'Their Tana' this week and how exciting it was all going to be. You know they made lists! I honestly don't know where all 3 of my girls got their love of lists and being organized from..." Shelby said laughing and shaking her head.

Santana continued to stair at the women.

"The girls... they miss Rachel. They're both so lost right now. She.. she doesn't call much anymore. Always busy doing one thing or another I guess. But the girls, they're taking it hard. After your accident... we lost a part of Rachel along with your memory. It's like she wasn't trying to communicate with anyone anymore. Leroy said that him and Hiram are lucky to get a call once a month and even then it's only for maybe 15 minutes. But when I saw the girls yesterday, when I saw Hiram and Leroy today, with you, you guys were dancing around, smiling, laughing, it just reminded me of old times, you know? Back when I could sit down and watch my 3 girls and the guys dance around like that. Enjoying themselves. Before the accident, before Rachel left. Their smiles... I haven't seen those smiles in so long Santana. And you were the reason that they came back!" Shelby said. Santana could see the smile on her face, and the tears in her eyes.

"I see how good you are with the girls and with Rachel being away in New York, they're missing there older sister. Maybe ... you, you and Tina could you know, be there for them? I'd really like to maybe have a friendship with you and I know that the girls already consider you as part of the family" Shelby said, reaching her hand over and squeezing the other girls.

This was a lot of Santana to take in. Her ex girlfriends mother wanted to get to know her. But if she accepted this, then Rachel would know that she was in contact with her family and she may not be comfortable with the arrangement.

"Shelby... you seem like a lovely women and I'm so happy that you and the girls will be moving closer, and I would love to sit here and say yes, Tina and I would be happy to join your little family. But the reality is, is that you are Rachel's family and I don't want to complicate things anymore for Rachel then I already have. I love the twins and I'm sure in time if I got to know you, I'd love you too. But how is that going to make Rachel feel? Suddenly hearing that I'm willing to love her family and gave up when it came to her in high school?"

"Santana. I understand what you are saying. But honey, you don't have to feel this way. Rachel has her own life in New York. She's out there doing her own thing, living her life. All I'm asking is for me to get a chance to know you and for the girls to be able to be around you and Tina. No commitment. Rachel doesn't even have to know until the time is ready. We don't have to make a big deal of this" Shelby smiled at the girl trying to comfort her.

"I'll, I'll talk to Tina about it okay?" Santana said smiling back. Shelby nodded and pulled the girl in for a hug.

###

"Hey Quinn, Sup?" Tina said answering her phone.

"Tina, Please tell me that you are near Santana right now!" Quinn begged into the phone.

"Um.. well she's in another room. Why? You too never talk" Tina answered

"I know, but I seriously need her right now. She'll know what to do"

"Okay, let me just call her." Tina said covering the phone. This conversation should be awkward. Santana hasn't spoken to Quinn or Brittany since Graduation

"SANTANA! CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE?" Tina yelled.

Santana looked up at Shelby and excused herself.

Walking into the hall where Tina was coming out of the twin's bedroom, they met in the middle.

"Quinn is on the phone. She's freaking out about something and she said that she needed you" Tina said holding out the phone. Santana took it reluctantly.

"Hello?" Santana said into the phone.

"Santana! Thank god. Look I can't catch up with you right now, I just really need your help. Brit hurt her leg last week, she's fine, but it just needs a couple of weeks recovery. She said that you took care of her last time she was hurt. She's having major mood swings! Now she keeps going ape shit on my ass whenever I do something. And she keeps starting arguments and I don't know how to help her or take care of her or calm her down when she's yelling. I really need your help. How did you handle her?" Quinn pleaded into the phone.

This just made Santana laugh. Brittany, sweet, semi innocent Brittany, who you can't possibly say No to, was the only person Santana knew, who turned into a MAJOR bitch when she had to stay still for too long. Obviously Quinn had yet to discover this as the only times Brittany has had to stay still were that one time where Santana took care of her when she sprained her ankle and that one time that she had gotten her finger stuck in the Pepsi can that she had glued to the picnic table in the park. How or why she had glued it, no one knew. And why she stuck her finger into it, people didn't even want to ask in fear of the answer. They had to wait for a half hour for the firemen and ambulance to come, keeping Brittany still so her finger wouldn't get cut.

"Why are you laughing at me? She's like the fucking antichrist!" Quinn huffed into the phone.

"You really wanna know how to keep her entertained and anti bitch? Sex" Santana replied.

"Sex? Do I even want to know how you know that?"

"It was one time, you know that. But the how of how I know that is because when I took care of her, it was when she learned how to take care of herself... like that."

"Oh... really? So sex. That will stop her mood swings and stop all the arguments?"

"Well Sex for the mood swings. Brit hates having to sit still. Orgasms are her fuel when she's immobile. And if you get naked in front of her when she's arguing with you, then she'll lose focus"

"Okay... But how do you know about the naked thing?" Quinn asked.

"That one I figured out by myself" Santana laughed into the phone. She had really only tried it twice on Brittany. The other times had been used on Rachel. If you wanted to stop Rachel mid rant, you kiss her. If you wanted to Stop Rachel mid Argument, you get Naked in front of her. Simple

"Santana. I seriously love you right now. Thank you so much. Wait, Brit want's to talk to you. Is that okay?" Quinn asked cautiously. Tina had told Quinn that Santana still lock's herself away in the bathroom for hours crying her eyes out about the jokes that she receives daily from Brittany.

"Um...Yeah sure" Santana answered.

"Gimmie the phone stupid" Santana heard Brittany say in an innocent childlike voice. Brittany was also the only person she knew who could get away with insulting someone horrifically, but get away with it because she would say it in a childlike voice.

"Heeeyy San!" Brittany beamed into the phone.

"Brittany Susan Pierce, you better not be being mean to Q! She loves you! I think she loves you more then a mommy duck loves her babies! Why are you being so mean to her?" Santana asked and scolded the girl at the same time.

Growing up, whenever Brittany would do something bad, she would always be the one to yell at her. Since Brittany's parents treated Brittany like she was 'special' most of the time, they never punished her. But Santana knew the girl. She knew that Brittany understood when she was doing something wrong. In all truth, Santana had sort of raised Brittany in a weird sense. She had thought the girl her ABC'S, how to tie her shoes, how to count her money, how to use her phone (although she still got confused), she had thought her right from wrong. She would go over her homework with her and make sure she had her books for homework and then help her with her Spanish.

That was until Brittany had finally been diagnosed with teenage ADHD. When she finally got her medicine sorted, she had majorly improved. Not always relying on other people, being independent. The doctors that Brittany's parents had brought her too, had praised Santana for all of her work with helping the girl develop. Quinn had also been there every step of the way. She would help with Brittany's homework and would watch over the girl in class. But she hadn't been as close as S and B were. Until now that is.

"I'm sorry San. I'm just so mad! Quinn what are you doing? I was watching that!" Brittany whined. Santana guessed that Quinn had changed the channel or something. As Brittany went off into yelling nonsense (complete nonsense, something about ducks and a tiger at the zoo who liked to swim) she slowly drifted into silence until she heard Brittany moan.

"San... Your right about distracting her. I'm gonna work on helping those mood swings now. Talk another day. Thanks for your help, Bye" Quinn said into the phone and then hung up.

Santana just laughed and handed the phone back to Tina who had been standing next to her the entire conversation the entire time. Walking away and into The Twin's room, Santana continued laughing.

###

"Rach, can I come in?" Quinn asks as she knocks on the door of Rachel's bedroom after taking care of Brittany to the point that she was passed out in bed and it was only 9 o'clock. She had decided that she needed to talk to Rachel, to let her know that she was there for her.

"Sure" Rachel called, after she had hid her scrapbook under her pillow. She was just getting comfortable when she noticed Quinn looking at her.

"You don't need to hide it. I already know that it's there" Quinn said simply as she sat down at the end of Rachel's bed. Rachel's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"The scrapbook. I know it's there"

"But.. I- How?" Rachel asked as she moved to take out the scarp book

"Brit, she was looking for Beth's Caterpillar book this morning and she came in here looking for it. Rach, what are doing with all those pictures?"

"I.. I just .. I" But she couldn't continue. Her voice was already cracking and the tears had begun to spill from her eyes.

Quinn moved up the bed and gathered the broken girl in her arms.

"I miss her Quinn. I miss her so much" Rachel cried.

"I know sweetie. I miss her too. I know" Quinn said as she kissed her forehead and continued to rock the girl back and fourth, both falling asleep in each others arms for the night.

###

A couple of days later, Santana grunted, walking in the front door of the Berry house. She had pulled up into the drive way 5 minutes ago and had found Hiram attempting to carry in grocery bags all by himself. She grabbed a good few of them and walked towards the door. When she got in, Leroy took the bags off of Santana leaving her in the hallway, holding the door for Hiram as he walked in. "Hey San, the red light is flashing on the answering machine there. Can you just click it and see who it's from for me while I put these in the kitchen." He asked walking past the girl

"Sure" Santana replied as she turned to the hall table where one of the portable phones and the answering machine sat. Pressing play, she waited for the message to begin.

"Hey Dad, Daddy. I don't know if mom and the girl's are there or not but they aren't answering their phone either. Any ways, I have some exciting news" She heard Rachel say. Santana prayed that Rachel wasn't going to say something along the lines of 'I'm engaged' or 'I'm pregnant'. She didn't think her brain or heart could handle that right now.

"A few months ago, I was cast as the understudy in an Original Musical, that up until now has been off Broadway. And the opening night is tonight on Broadway and the lead called in sick, which we've now found out is due to the fact that's she Pregnant! So I'm getting to go on for her for opening night tonight! Daddies I'm finally going to be on Broadway! It's just all so exciting! I would have called sooner but I literally JUST found out! Your little girl will be starring in the leading role of Wendla in Spring Awakening! The musical is AMAZING! If things go well tonight, which I know they will, they are going to keep me for the part and they want me to sign a 2 year contract! Can't wait until you guys come to visit this summer! Love you Bye"

Santana's body stiffened. Rachel... Her Rachel. Was finally getting her dream come true. To be up there on a Broadway stage where some of the greatest people have stood. I need to be there. And in an instant she was turning around and running out the front door, yelling a quick 'I need to go' back to the Berry men.

Airport. Airport. I need to get to the airport. I need clothes... Do i look okay? Oh god... I need to be there.

She quickly drove back to her dad's house in her rental car, flew up the stairs and started to pack her cases. I'll call Tina on the way to the airport and ask her to get the rest of my stuff.

Pulling out her computer, she checked for show tickets and plane tickets.

Thank Fucking God She thought when she saw that there were some tickets left for the show. And also a plane ticket that she could get that was leaving in an hour. She packed her case and got in the car.

On the way, she left a message with Tina's mom to let her know that she had had to leave suddenly and asked her if she would grab some of the stuff that she left behind in her dad's house when she was heading back to school. Then she called Juliana's office and left a message with her secretary that she had to leave and could be reached on her cell.

Almost at the airport, flight booked, hotel booked and tickets booked. She called up the NYC Broadway ticket desk and asked for a possible upgrade on her ticket. The Gods were watching over her when the women said that if she paid an extra $50 then she could get the last seat in the front row. Santana's heart was beating fast as she gave the women her credit card number.

Her Rachel, was finally making it big. Was finally going to be on Broadway! And so Santana found herself on a plane to New York City.

###

When Santana arrived in New York from Lima Airport after her flight, she quickly booked another rental car and drove to her hotel. The same hotel that they had stayed in for Glee club. Hey... it's the only hotel she knew in the city!

When she got to her hotel room, room 513, she opened it and was instantly met with another memory.

*SANTANA'S MEMORY*

After the bonding exercises with the rest of the Glee clubs that were attending the event that was being held, Rachel and Santana made their way up to their hotel room, room 513.

"Baby, should I wear my cream dress or my purple one?" Rachel asked as she walked over to her suitcase.

"I think you should go naked" Santana said stepping up behind her girlfriend and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"That is a good idea, but then you'd have to deal with me when I get sick from walking around in the cold, cold streets of NYC. Plus you'd have to get me out of jail when I get arrested for public nudity. And you'd probably also get arrested for killing the first person who looked at me, which would probably be someone behind the hotel desk..."

"I hate it when you do that." Santana mumbled

"Do what?" Rachel asked, looking at the girl.

"Make valid points that keep me from getting my way and seeing you naked" Santana growled into Rachel's ear as she kissed her neck. "How about you wear this?" Santana said, leaning down into her bag and pulling out the dress that Rachel had worn on their first date.

"Baby... You know that you're a hopeless romantic right?" Rachel smirked when she saw what Santana was holding.

Grabbing Rachel's hand, she pulled the girl towards the bathroom for a shower...

It's a known fact that sharing a shower together saves water Santana thought with a smirk on her face as she adjusted the temperature in the shower. Okay so maybe it isn't... But I want sexy times.

###

Sitting down at their table in the quiet restaurant, the girls compared it to the restaurant that they had gone to on their first date.

"3 months baby" Santana said as she leaned over the table and kissed Rachel. When sitting back down, she grabbed Rachel's hand and then kissed it.

"Yes, 3 months. 3 months to turn you into a complete big softy. Think I might dump you now... I think you've lost your bad ass" Rachel winked at the girl.

Taking this as a challenge, Santana slipped her foot out of her high heel and slid her foot up and down Rachel's leg. Moving her foot even more up Rachel's leg, she saw Rachel's eye's widen.

When the Waiter came over to take their order, Rachel could only just barley respond and tell him what she wanted as Santana's foot was buried between her thighs at that moment in time and she couldn't scold the girl without drawing attention to herself.

"House Salad please" Santana ordered. Dating Rachel was starting to have an effect on her in the eating meat department.

When the waiter walked away, Rachel grabbed Santana's ankle and threw it down on the floor.

"Santana Lopez, if you want to get lucky tonight, I'd say quit now while you still have a small chance."

"Well you did say that you liked me better when I was Badass. Wanna go do it in the bathroom?" Santana asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Baby, face it. You are no longer badass, but I wouldn't have you any other way" Rachel said as she leaned over and kissed Santana on the lips.

"hmmm" Santana moaned as they pulled away from each other slowly. "So does this mean that imma get lucky in the bathroom?"

"Not a chance. But later though" Rachel winked as the waiter placed their salads down in front of them.

The rest of the night was spent in celebration. Santana even convincing their waiter into giving them a bottle of wine even though they were underage.

"I love you Sanny" Rachel said when she snuggled up to Santana's naked body hours later in their hotel room.

"I love you too baby. So much"

*END OF SANTANA'S MEMORY*

Santana suddenly felt her phone vibrate.

"Hey San. I no that I already sent u a joke this morn but I think this 1 is really funny =) What would u do if u lived in a shoe? Cut off the heal and make it a flat :) Luv & Miss u. B x"

Santana looked down at the text, tears in her eyes dripping on her phone screen.

For the first time since graduation, Santana sent a reply.

"I love & miss you 2 xxxxxx S"


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm crazy, I'm crazy, I'm so fucking crazy right now" Santana said to herself as she paced back and forth infront of her hotel waiting for her Taxi to pull up that she had ordered to bring her to the show. What am I thinking? What if she see's me? What if someone I know see's me? How do I explain that I just stopped by to see my ex girlfriend who I hardly remember, preform in her first Broadway role. How do I tell someone that I'm here because I'm so fucking proud of her and I don't even know why. I knew she'd always make it here...

When she arrived at the Theater, Santana sat in the cab with her head in her hands, thinking. That was until the driver asked her if she was getting out.

No... She wanted to reply, but instead answered "Yeah, How much do I owe you?"

###

When she took her seat in the front row, she released a breathe of relief when she saw the stage lights. No way was Rachel going to be able to see her when the house lights went off because of the bright lights that were shining on stage. She remembered how Rachel used to complain that she was never able to see her audience with such bright lights, but that's what being a star was all about. As Rachel always used to say after Glee performances when the group would complain about being blinded 'Hearing the reaction was the main thing, seeing it was only a bonus'.

The house lights flashed and she heard the 'ping' of the warning that the show was about to start. She tried to focus on her deep breathing exercises that she had learned from her therapist. She was prone to Panic attacks since her mother had died. I guess it's a result of finding your mother hanging from the shower rail Santana thought but then shook her head, trying to clear the mental image from her mind. She didn't need those depressing thoughts in her head. Her mind had to be on Rachel...

Rachel

Santana smiled at the thought of her girl...

Not my girl anymore She frowned a that thought but the house lights went out and a spot light shone in the middle of the stage as a boy walked on distracted her once again.

###

It took 14 minutes and 33 seconds until Santana's heart basically stopped. Rachel had just walked on stage and was now taking part in a group number.

Santana's eye's didn't leave the girl once during the show. Even when Rachel was being felt up by her male co-star and her breast were on display, Santana didn't look away like the majority of the audience. Not in the pervy 'oh my god, free boobs' kind of way, but in the 'oh my god, my girls a star' way. Santana was just... so proud at that moment in time.

###

When it came to the end of the musical, and Rachel was left on stage alone, singing her last solo number to the audience, she saw the girl look down into the crowd. Santana looked straight into Rachel's eyes before the actress looked away. If she had seen Santana, she wasn't reacting. But Santana's heart sure as hell was. She wondered if anyone else could hear her heart beating.

From either panic or adrenaline, she quickly got up from her seat and ran up the center aisle. As she exited the room, she heard Rachel belt out the finally notes, flawless ofcourse, before the entire room erupted in applause for the girl. But Santana was too busy running to the bathroom.

When she got in there, she leaned over the sink, dizzy and started to take deep breaths. Images of Rachel flashed threw her mind as she held her eyes shut tight.

Rachel in Kinder garden when she had helped her up from the ground after Karofsky had pushed her. Rachel's smile. Rachel in Glee. Rachel on their first date, her jaw dropping when they both saw each other and realized that they were each others dates. Rachel's glowing face the morning they woke up after their first time. The concerned look in Rachel's eye's when Santana had fallen from the top of the pyramid, when Brittany had sneezed and caused everyone to tumble down. Rachel's face when she had chased the Diva around her background with the hose, only for both of them to get their legs caught and fall ontop of each other, where Rachel grabbed her face and they stared into each others eyes before Juliana cleared her throat loudly and they jumped apart from each other. Rachel's laugh when she had caught Santana dancing around her bedroom to Britney Spears in her underwear, singing along in her hairbrush. Rachel's face as she watched Santana say goodbye to the twins. The multiple looks of concern every single time she had jumped into a swimming pool or lake after Brittany. Rachel's eyes when she saw Santana beat the shit out of Karofsky after he attempted to throw a slushie at Rachel outside the local 7 11. Santana had frightened the boy by yelling his name right before he was about to throw the drink. She then punched him the the face and kicked him in the nuts, making the boy fall to the ground. Rachel's eyes as she looked up at Santana as she kissed her swollen knuckles. The look on Rachel's face all the mornings they had woken up after a sleepover. Her laugh whenever Santana would demand that Rachel gives her her morning cuddles away from Quinn, Tina and Brittany's view because they always laugh at her. Rachel on Graduation Day when they had shared their last kiss. The blurred image of Rachel screaming and crying while Santana laid on the wrecked car after the accident. Rachel's frightened and hurt looking face when Santana woke up and didn't remember their love.

And then it hit her. That love. That love she felt for Rachel. The love she had forgotten how to feel. How did I forget that? The love in Rachel's eyes, the warmth and protection. She saw those eyes again only moments ago when she looked into them on stage. And then everything went Black...

###

Quinn Fabray was currently doing a summer internship at JLC Hospital, located 4 blocks from the Theater where Spring Awakening was opening. Unfortunately, she had had to work and wasn't able to get out of it to go see Rachel's opening night, but she had tickets for tomorrow night. She had just gotten off the phone to Brittany, who was currently at home taking care of Beth. Her and Britt were gonna go see the show tomorrow , leaving Beth with Puck, who was at the show tonight, so that Quinn could help Brittany so the dancer wouldn't have to risk anymore injury to her ankle.

Quinn and Brittany were still going strong, still dating and happy since they had gotten together the same summer that Rachel and Santana had. And Brittany loved Beth so much so Quinn was especially happy.

*FLASHBACK TO THE MIDDLE OF THE SUMMER*

"Hey " Quinn said as she stepped in the front door carrying Beth's carrier on her arms.

"Oh Hello Quinn! Brittany is upstairs in her room waiting for you. But can I speak to you for just a moment?" The older women asked as she motioned for the girl to follow her.

Sitting down in the kitchen, Ellen Pierce handed Quinn a bottle of water and then sat next to the girl who was placing a sleeping Beth next to her on the table.

"So Quinn... I just have to tell you that I'm really glad that you and Brittany have gotten closer this summer. It's good for Britt to have more friends then just Santana. Not that I don't like San, that girl is a savoir in our eyes for helping Brittany" Ellen smiled at the girl infront of her. She could see that the girl loved her daughter, whether she knew it or not.

"And I just want to talk about you and Brittany. I understand that you two have grown closer and I just want to know what your view is of your relationship. Not to out my daughter, but I know that she is quiet smitten with you, so to speak" Ellen said slowly, unsure if she should continue talking about her daughters feelings towards the girl or not. She had noticed the loving looks that the girl always gave her daughter. She had heard the reassuring words the girl had spoken when Brittany was upset because Santana was no longer spending time with them. She had felt rejected, but Quinn was there for her. She also saw how uncomfortable and hurt looking Quinn got when Brittany blurted out that her and Santana had once slept together, obviously that was an awkward dinner, but the Pierce family were used to that with Brittany.

Quinn sat in the seat, with wide eyes. Until recently, she hadn't thought of her feelings towards Brittany. That was until she sat down with Puck the other night after he had taken care of Beth and they got talking. He made her realize that she did infact have feelings for the other blonde, but she knew that she couldn't act on them. Her parents would surely disown her again. They had just gotten used to having Beth in their family, being gay was not an option.

"Quinn" The older blonde said, reaching her hand across the table and holding the girls hand. "I know your parent's. I understand what your going through. And I know that you've been through so much this past year with Beth and that Puckerman boy and how your parent's have treated you. But I want you to understand that if you have these feelings, then Mark and I are 100% behind you if you do indeed have feelings for Brittany like I suspect you do." Quinn dipped her head down, looking into her lap. A couple of tears fell from her eyes as the womens kind accepting words sunk in.

"Hey Mom. Is Quinn and Baby Beth here yet?" Brittany said as she bounced into the room. When she saw Quinn's sad posture, she quickly ran over to the girl and gathered her in her arms.

"Quuuiiin sweetie, whats the matter?" Brittany asked in a concerned voice. Quinn wasn't usually one to get upset. She was the one who cuddled Brittany when she missed Santana. She was the one who kissed her finger after she caught it in the door. She was the one who saved her when she took her swimming last weekend. Quinn had continued what Santana started when trying to teach Brittany how to swim in the deepened, since the girl was never around anymore.

"I.. I" Quinn stuttered out.

Brittany quickly turned her head to her mother who was watching the two girls.

"What did you do?" She growled out to her mother with an angry frown on her face. Ellen raised her hands in defense.

"No Britt." Quinn said as she hugged closer to Brittany, who continued to kiss the top of her head and was moving down her face trying to console the girl. Quinn then moved her face up and left a small closed mouth kiss on Brittany's lips.

Both girls froze and Ellen held her breath while she looked at the girls.

"That... That's why I was crying" Quinn said as she looked at Brittany. "Because I like you B, I like you so much" Quinn said as she looked up into Brittanys big puppy dog eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I like you too Q" Brittany said as she leaned down and placed another kiss on Quinn's lips. When she pulled back, she smiled at Quinn and then looked towards her mother who also had a big smile on her face.

Ellen got up, walked around the table and hugged the two girls, placing kisses on both of their foreheads.

"Sweetie, you are part of our family no matter what. And little Beth here" The women said as she motioned towards the sleeping child in her seat. "And it's okay if you don't tell Judy and Russell. Isn't that right Britt?" Ellen said as she looked up at her daughter.

"Yeah, like totally. So does this mean that we can have lady kisses now cause your lips are really soft?"

"Yeah B, we can have lady kisses" Quinn smiled and laughed at the girl.

Brittany did a little happy dance before she bent down and connected her lips with Quinn's again.

*END FLASHBACK*

Quinn was knocked out of her memory when she heard a commotion coming from the main door. She thought to call security. That was until she heard a voice, threatening things that she had only ever heard Sue Sylvester threaten. Worried that it was indeed Sue, She stayed hidden around the corner, not wanting to come face to face with her old Coach. Then she heard the Spanish ranting and the insisting that she was fine. That voice was defiantly familiar.

Santana.

Coming around the corner, she could see the girl sitting up on a stretcher, trying to get off of it, but was being stopped by the EMTS.

"Jesus fucking Christ, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm okay. Just let me fucking leave" Santana yelled at the EMT who was currently trying to take her blood pressure. She had woken up in the back of an ambulance and these goons wouldn't leave her the fuck alone.

"Miss I'm sorry but you have to wait until you are checked out by a nurse or doctor" One of the main Nurse's said as she moved closer to the girl. "And can you please control your language. There are children present" She said motioning to the many children who were sitting with there parents in the waiting area.

"Marie, I can take her" Quinn said as she approached the 2 women.

"Fine, Be my guest" The women mumbled as she walked away from the Latina and intern, happy to be rid of the Latina.

"San what are you doing here?" Quinn questioned as she walked towards the examing area and Santana was moved to the bed by the EMT's. She was still fighting them.

"San, chill. Just sit on the bed atleast. Thank you boys" Quinn said to the EMT's who also seemed more then happy to have the Latina off of their hands.

"I woke up in the back of an ambulance with those two meat heads and they wouldn't leave me alone" Santana said as she inspected her manicured nails.

"It says here that you were found passed out on a bathroom floor. Do you know what would have made you pass out? Did you have one of your panic attacks maybe?" Quinn asked as she looked up from the forms that the EMT's had left with her.

"Nah. I faint sometimes when I get memories of Rach-" But Santana cut herself off when she realized what she had just said to the girl. As far as she knew, Quinn and Brittany were still roomies with Rachel. Meaning that they were probably still the best of friends.

"Memories of Rach? You remember Rach? Since when?" Quinn asked, completely shocked.

"I... I.. I sometimes get them... Memories" Santana stuttered out. She hadn't meant to tell Quinn anything, but now that the girl knew, there was no point in Lying.

"So you remember things about her? When did this start? What do you remember?" Quinn asked as she took a seat infront of the girl, waiting for an explanation.

"Back before Graduation... I was in a bathroom at school and I saw something that reminded me of Rach. It happens alot. I'll be somewhere and I'll remember something. I remember our friendship though. When I started to get close to Tina, I started to remember how much time the 5 of us spent together. I remember Kenzie and Megan. I met them on my plane to Lima. And I remembered the Berry's. They were thrilled" Santana laughed at the memory of both men squealing and jumping around with tears in their eyes when she told them that she remember them.

"So you remember alot then. But... why haven't they told Rach? " Quinn asked.

"Because I asked them not to. It wouldn't have been fair to Rachel if they told her that I could remember them and not her. She's probably moved on, and I didn't want to interfere in her life. Plus, at the time I couldn't remember her. It was only tonight that I remembered her after I saw her in the" Once again, Santana stopped talking as she looked up into Quinn's questioning eyes.

"I.. I was at the Berry's this morning. And I heard a message that she left for them about how her show was opening tonight. And then I found myself on a plane here and then I went to the show. I saw her Quinn and she was amazing. And she was so happy and she looked down and I looked into her eyes" Santana struggled to speak as the tears in her eyes rolled down her cheeks and her voice was laced with sadness. But these tears were actually happy tears. Proud tears. "My Rachel was a star up there. And I... I just. I couldn't stay there. I went to the bathroom and all of these memories came back. I remember everything. Everything. How much she loved me and How much I love her." Santana began to weep.

"Oh San" Quinn said standing up and then wrapping her arms around her crying friends neck, pulling her into a hug.

"Quinn, you can't tell her" Santana whispered as she pulled back. "I may love her and remember how much I love her. But she... she's probably moved on. She was so happy on stage. And I made her so sad. I heard her that day in the bathroom. Remember, when she called me baby? I heard her cry and what she said in the bathroom. And I can't be the cause of her pain anymore. She's finally accomplished her dream. She's finally a star. My superstar. But I have to let her be happy. She's moved on in life" Santana said as she stood up and wiped her eyes.

"I need to go, I need to get back to the hotel. I have to check out early for my flight in the morning. Quinn, promise me you won't tell her. Please" Santana pleaded with the girl. She was so broken, but she needed Quinn to promise. She couldn't allow her to tell Rachel and risk them reuniting only for her to hurt Rachel again.

"San you should tell her. She's still the same Rachel. Sure now she's finally on her way to being a star, but she still loves -"

"Promise me Quinn" Santana interrupted again as she began to walk towards the curtain so she could exit.

"I.. I promise. But San I should really check you out. You were after all found unconscious on the bathroom floor and -"

"Don't worry about it Q. It happens. My dad got promoted to Chief at the hospital, he's already had me checked out loads because when I remember something big I just to pass out. It's all to do with my breathing. I'll be fine. It was good seeing you Q" Santana said, taking one last look at her blonde friend and then quickly exiting the hospital building before the blonde could stop her.

Quinn sat back on the chair she had previously occupied and exhaled a loud breath.

#################

Oh My God! Baby! Are you crying?" Rachel said as her voice broke from the tears she was wiping away from her cheeks.

"No" Santana answered, trying to look away from Rachel so that she couldn't see the tears spilling down her cheeks.

"You TOTALLY are!" Rachel said as she bounced from her seat next to Santana, onto the girls lap. "Aww baby!" Rachel said wrapping her arms around the Latina to comfort the girl.

"Don't say it Rach" Santana groaned as she looks at the smile breaking out on Rachel's face.

"But San you -"

"Rach"

"But San I t-"

"Don't"

"'You are totally crying because of P.S I LOVE YOU even though you said you wouldn't" Rachel blurted out before Santana could interrupt again.

Santana dropped her head against Rachel's chest, embarrassed that she had gotten caught crying. Before Rachel put on P.s I Love you, she had warned Santana that she always cries during this movie and that it's okay if she cries also, not to be embarrassed.

Santana had responded by stating that Rachel had enough emotions for both of them and that it's going to take alot more then a stupid movie to make Big Bad Ass Santana cry.

"Wasn't it so romantic though San? I mean, he wrote her letters to keep the love alive until she was ready to let him go! " Rachel said clasping her hands over her chest.

"You really think that was romantic... I think it was a bit creepy... "

"Babbbyyy it was soo romantic! You'd write me letter's right? Like if you were dying, which ofcourse you wont anytime soon, but if you were, you'd write me letters wouldn't you? To let me know how much you love me?" Rachel asked hopefully, as she looked down on the girl beneath her.

"Yeah baby, sure I will. You know I love you, anything to make you happy" Santana said as she smiled up at her girlfriend.

"Promise?" Rachel asked.

"Promise" Santana answered, shaking her head and leaning up, leaving a small kiss on Rachel's forehead.

*END FLASHBACK*

Dear Rachel.

Remember that time we watched P.S i love you and you asked me that if I ever knew that I was going to die, that I would promise to write you letters? Well this me writing you a letter. Don't worry, I'm not dying. But I'm probably dead to you in a sense... Does that make sense? Probably not.

I don't even know why I'm doing this. I ran into Quinn tonight. I went to see your performance and I ended up in hospital. But I'm okay, still not dying.

You were amazing Rach. You were just amazing... I'm so proud of you.

Santana x

Santana looked down at the hotel note pad where she had just written the note to Rachel. The moment she had got into her hotel, she had gone straight to her room, to the desk, sat down and then wrote. The memory just came to her as she wrote. It was a distraction. But it only lasted a few minutes until she had completed the note and then she stuck it into her folder.

This folder... it's getting big. 6 months worth of memories. Looking through the book, she realized that there didn't seem to be a single memory missing from the book now that she had gotten her memory back.

Santana closed the folder, placed it back in her bag and then slipped off her dress that she was wearing.

She crawled into bed, set her alarm and snuggled up in the sheets. This bed... Me and Ray shared this bed. We made love in this bed

That night, Santana dreamt of the memory of her and Rachel's passionate night of love in that bed after they had their anniversary dinner.

###

When Santana got off the plane, once she had returned to Lima, she was met with Tina standing at the arrivals gate.

"What the actual fuck Santana! Where did you freaking go? Your lucky you left your email unlocked on my phone so that I could see that you had bought a fucking plane ticket" Tina exclaimed angrily, but still pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Ti... She was.. She was so amazing" Santana cried into Tina's neck.

Pulling back, Tina looked at Santana with questioning eyes.

"I saw her on stage. And Tina she... she was just... shes so amazing. And she's finally made it Ti! She's actually made it! I always knew that she would and she was up there on stage. My baby that I love so much was up on stage and I saw her and I looked into her eyes and I remembered. I REMEMBERED Ti! " Santana exclaimed as she smiled insanely.

Tina was still trying to figure out what the hell Santana was talking about.

"Santana... we're talking about Rachel, yeah?" Tina felt stupid for asking once the words left her mouth. Ofcourse they were talking about Rachel, Who else does Santana love!... Wait a second...

"Santana... You remember? You remember you and Rach?" Tina asked, now tears were sliding down her cheeks as she saw Santana nod her head with what she guessed were happy tears sliding down her own cheeks.

"Did you tell her? Are you back together? How was the make up sex?" Tina questioned, earning a glare from the security guard that had just walked past them.

Santana's face dropped. "I... I didn't speak to her. She didn't see me. She doesn't know I was there. S-she doesn't know that I remember" Santana said as she looked down at her hands now that she had removed herself from Tina's embrace.

"WHAT? But you said that you looked into her eyes -"

"I know what I said, and I did. She just didn't see me. I was... I was in the front row and I know that she couldn't see into the front row because of the lights. Remember how she used to complain in Glee club?" Santana laughed at the memory and wiped her running nose. The memory that came to her so easily. After months and months of having memories come to her at the most awkwardest times, now she could just remember... everything.

"So how much do you remember now?" Tina asked. She didn't know what else to say.

"Everything. It kinda took alot out of me to be honest. When I looked into her eyes I just.. I just knew that I had to get out of there so I went to the bathroom and I remembered looking into her eyes and all of these memories just came rushing towards me and I just remembered. Remembered everything. And then I woke up in the back of an ambulance, I guess i passed out again. And then they brought me to the hospital and Quinn was there. She knows. Oh shit... I told her not to tell Rachel but she'll probably tell Brittany and we all know that Brittany can't keep anyone's secret! Remember that time we were having dinner with her parents and she blurted out that we had had sex? Talk about awkward." Santana said as she frantically routed threw her handbag in search of her phone.

"Santana, calm down. I talked to Quinn this morning. Now I get why she was asking me so many weird questions about you. Don't worry. She didn't hint anything even to me so I doubt she's going to mention it to Brittany. Now come on, I've got you bags with me. I knew that we were going to meet up her when your flight landed. Since when do emails only tell you the dates and times? Like seriously, I didn't know if you had gone to New York or Ireland, because they were the only Planes to take off at the same time" Tina said as she and Santana moved through the airport.

###

Curled up in each other arms, Santana and Rachel were shaken awake. Literally.

Sitting suddenly up, Rachel screamed and Santana looked around confused. Santana moved quickly, throwing a morning gown to Rachel and putting on her own that rested on the chair in the corner of the room.

She flung open the bedroom door and grabbed Rachel, placing her underneath it in fear that the roof would suddenly. This was after all, the first earthquake or whatever it was that was happening.

Hiram and Leroy appeared at their bedroom door, both panicked also.

"You girls okay?" Hiram asked concerned. He could see Rachel trembling and remembered the faint sound of a high pitched scream. Even if the girls room was soundproof, her scream still managed to be heard in his room.

Santana nodded and then kissed Rachel's forehead as she kept a tight arm around her waist and another supporting both of them against the door frame. After a few moment's, the shaking stopped and car alarms could be heard outside.

They stayed still for a few minutes until they all felt it was safe.

"I'll check the news and see what's going on" Hiram said as he moved back into his bedroom and the sound of the tv could be heard.

"And I'll call the hospital to see how they are down there. If it was an earthquake, then I can guarantee that we'll have people in the ER tonight with the snow on the roads" Leroy said as he also moved into his room.

Santana looked down at Rachel, who still had her head buried in her neck. "Baby, you okay?" Santana said, as she moved with Rachel back into the room and sat them down on the bed.

"Yeah.. I just.. I just got scared you know?"

"Yeah baby. I know" Santana said as she leaned down and kissed Rachel's temple. They sat in silence for a little while until Hiram and Leroy both came into the room.

"Girls, the news says that it was, in fact an earthquake. Nothing major though. We're both going to head down to the hospital. Hiram's going to go help out in the children's ward to lend a hand. Most nurses are going to be needed in the ER. Juliana's coming down too with your father Santana. They're both okay" Leroy said as he smiled at the two girls, wrapped in each others arms.

"Thank you Leroy" Santana said, nodding to the man. Her father and step mother hadn't even crossed her mind she had been so worried about Rachel, who was now more focused on her phone.

"Okay, call us if you need us? Love you" Hiram called out as the two men left the room.

"Who you texting?" Santana asked as she peered over Rachel's shoulder.

"Glee people. They've all replied saying that they're okay. Quinn said that Beth woke up crying and Brittany had been so frantic that she ran into the wall. Brit's mom and dad are taking her to the hospital now because they're worried she may have a concussion or if she might have just taken more cold medicine then she should have. Q said she'll send us an update"

"Poor Britt" Santana said as she leaned over to kiss Rachel's shoulder, slightly laughing. It wont be her first concussion and it won't be her last. Brittany tends to run into things in a state of panic or confusion.

Trying her chances, Santana moves Rachel's morning grown down her arms, exposing her naked body. She continued to kiss her neck and shoulders.

"Baby, we have to get up in the morning and drive to the beach house. Or I have to drive, while you sit and watch" Rachel said as she moved her neck and let Santana continue kissing her neck.

Ignoring what Rachel had just said, Santana push ed the girl down on the bed onto her back and opened the bathrobe up, removing it from Rachel's body completely.

She gently rubbed Rachel's let breast in a seductive motion, running her hand across the hardened nipple and down to where the softness disappears into her ribs and then back up again, her breast filling the palm of Santana's hand, overflowing against her fingers.

"Come on baby" Santana says as she takes off her own gown. "Earthquake Sex"

Rachel looks at her skeptically. "Earthquake sex?"

"Ofcourse. Earthquake Sex can be as good as Wake Up Sex" Santana said as she began to kiss her way down the valley between Rachel's breast.

"But baby I have to drive in the morning"

"Do you realize what a rare opportunity this is? What are the odds of another earthquake in Lima anytime soon?"

"Only slightly better than the odds of you getting any right now" Rachel said with a yawn, rolling over and closing her eyes.

"Come on. I'll make it worth your while"

"Sorry. I need sleep"

"But Babyyyy. I'm all worked up! I have my needs" Santana whines as she shakes the other girls shoulder.

Rolling over back onto her back, Rachel opens her eyes and looks at her girlfriend. "We had sex three hours ago"

"And wasn't it just great?" Santana said breathy, flopping back on the bed as if swooning.

"The earth moved" Rachel said, looking at her smirking girlfriend and giggling.

Santana moves over and straddles Rachel. Leaning down, taking the girls earlobe in her mouth and sucking slightly, before leaving it go with a 'plop'.

"Well then there you have it" She smirks at Rachel who is rolling her eyes.

"Goodnight Santana" Rachel says as she leans up, kisses her girlfriends cheek and then lays back down, putting her arm over her eyes, in attempt to sleep.

Not taking no for an answer, Santana leans down again and continues to kiss Rachel's neck, nipping and biting as she moves along.

By the time she reaches Rachel's breasts with her tongue, the diva hands are in Santana's hair, eye's fluttering and mouth open, moans escaping.

Slowly Santana reaches down to Rachel's legs and rubs her fingers teasingly over Rachel's slit. Rachel rocks her hips to try and get some friction, but Santana moves her hands back up to the other girls breast.

"Baby, no. Don't tease" Rachel whines as Santana bites down on one of her nipples.

"Oh, so now you want me to touch you? What happened to you having to drive in the morning?" Santana grinned as she saw the lust in Rachel's dark eyes as the shorter girl grabbed her hand and placed it between her legs.

Santana felt the abundance of moisture between Rachel's legs. "That was before you made me so wet. I need you" Rachel cried as she moved her hips again. This time Santana complied as began to run her fingers over the swollen clit.

"Baby.. your so wet" Santana said before she moved her finger down to Rachel's opening, waiting for a moment before she pushed it all the way in, up the her knuckle. "And so tight too"

But Rachel couldn't reply. Words were the last thing on her mind as she moaned in response.

"Oh Baby"

"San... ummm"

"Santana... mmm"

"Santana"

"Santana, Santana"

"SANTANA WAKE THE FUCK UP" Tina yelled as she nudged the girls shoulder again. She had been trying to wake her for the last 10 minutes and there was no way that she was going to be late for class because of her.

"Hmmm... Tina? What are you doing in my bed?" Santana asked as she yawned and stretched. Fuck.. it was a dream. No wait, a memory. MEMORY! Santana thought, with a smile on her face. That was until she felt Tina's eye's staring at her again.

"Yeah why are you in my bed?" She asked, confused.

"Actually you're in my bed. We fell asleep here when we got home last night. You were upset, remember?" Tina asked as she finally managed to get herself out from under the Latina.

"Oh yeah. I remember. I remember Everything" Santana said grinning. Remembering that she actually does remember. Everything!

She got up out of bed and grabbed Tina's hands. "I remember. I remember. Oh yeah! I remember" Santana sang as she did a little happy dance *THE NAYA DANCE* , with Tina staring at her like she had completely lost it.

"Okay... I'm going to pretend that you aren't crazy. Because we have to be in class in like 20 minutes. Think you remember how to get dressed?" Tina smiled at the girl. She was seriously delighted that Santana had gotten her memory back. She wanted to celebrate with her friend. But it was still 7 am and Tina still hated mornings.

Santana continued her happy dance around her room as she got ready. Singing her own little version of 'Valerie' and 'Don't stop believing' at the top of her lungs to annoy Tina.

###

*NYC*

Had she seen her? Was Santana really sitting there? No.. She couldn't have been, it couldn't have been her. But had she seen her? Maybe that shot of whiskey she took before the show hit her harder then she had expected... But those eyes...

Rachel was knocked from her thoughts when she was tackled almost to the ground, but then in the opposite direction, into the air, by strong arms.

"Noah... Can you put me down now?" Rachel asked as she tried her best to breath.

"Sorry Princess! But you were just so amazing" Puck said before he grabbed Rachel into another hug and kissed her cheek. "I'm so proud of you" he whispered into her ear before he pulled away. She smiled at him with loving eyes and was then joined by the rest of her cast mates.

###

When Rachel got home that night with Puck, she was met with a sleeping Brittany who was still on the couch, as she had been when Rachel left this morning, with a sleeping Beth in the armchair, covered in a blanket also asleep.. And a pacing Quinn in the kitchen. The 4 of them... Or 5, if you count Beth, shared the 4 bedroom apartment. They had gotten the place pretty cheap, since when they moved in, it was a dump. But working together, the first room they set up was Beth's. Puck had gotten a job in a local bar a couple of blocks away from there, so he was always on hand to work on fixing the place up a little more each day.

Brittany was attending Juilliard with Rachel, but had managed to get a job teaching dance class to younger children in the local studio in their community. She wasn't much help in construction when it came to the apartment, but she was always very helpful when Beth needed taking care of when the other's were busy.

Quinn had been studying, night and day, taking as many classes as possible and that were available to her at NYU. She had joined the 'Move On' program, which basically confirmed that she would only need 3 years of Nursing school until she would graduate with a Bachelors Degree. Right now she was doing early internship in a hospital for the summer, meaning that the care of Beth was mainly split between Rachel, Brittany and Puck.

###

"Hey Q, how was work?" Rachel asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"It.. It was good Rach. Oh has your show?" Quinn asked as she looked behind Rachel, spotting Puck coming into the room.

"It was great, I -" Rachel began but was cut off when Quinn pushed past her and moved to Puck instead, grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the room. Rachel looked at the backs of the two but decided to leave it and not ask questions, she'd find out sooner or later when they need her help, like always.

"Ow Quinn, it's only an arm I have" Puck said, rubbing his bicep where Quinn had grabbed him to pull him into his room and shut the door.

"Oh shut up" Quinn snapped at the boy while rolling her eyes. "Guess who came into the hospital tonight after being found passed out in a bathroom of the theater where Rachel's show was on!"

"... I dunno... Lady Gaga?" Puck said as he pulled off his suit jacket and loosened his tie.

"No you ass" Quinn said as she smacked his arm. It's a good thing Beth seems to have gotten my brains and looks. Now if only she hadn't gotten his love of mischief.

"Ow! I'm not gonna play a guessing game with you!" Puck playfully said as he rubbed his shoulder. As much as he loved his baby momma, he could do without all the bruises she received from her. Actually... he receives alot of bruises from her, Brittany and Rachel. Even Beth had started.

"Santana" Quinn whispered to Puck, who was now leaning over his drawers, looking for a t-shirt to wear, but as soon as he heard the name of the Cheerio, his head snapped towards the blond girl.

"What?" he whispered back, smart enough not to let Rachel hear him. "You have got to be kidding me! What was she doing there?" He asked, forgetting the shirt and sitting on his bed, patting it, motioning for the girl to sit next to him.

"She remembers Puck. She remembers Rach and the Berry's... She remembers everything. And it was all because she looked into Rachel's eyes or something like that at the show" Quinn whispered. Puck could hear the deep breaths that she was taking. He himself had felt the air escape his lungs as he heard her say Santana's name and explain what had happened. It had been a long time since he had even heard Santana's name mentioned from any one's lips except Rachel's.

He'd heard Rachel say her name alot. Especially those nights where the name was one of the words that the small brunette would scream during her night terrors... always about the car crash. Always the words 'Santana remember me' and 'Santana I love you'. Always screamed until Beth would wake up and the entire apartment would come to life. Quinn ran to calm Beth. Puck ran to calm Rachel. Brittany just ran to the living room and realized she had no one to calm down and then usually went back to bed... well that was if she didn't fall over her slippers when trying to get out of bed or ran into a wall or a closed door because of her Duckie covered sleeping mask.

They all knew not to say Santana's name or even talk about Santana related subjects around Rachel, unless she brought them up. Because if someone slipped up and said Santana's name, usually it was Brittany, then Rachel would get that heartbroken look on her face and would become distant with everyone for days. Everyone except Beth that is. The 3 other 'adults' in the apartment would often hear over the baby monitor, Rachel's long conversations, picture showing of the couple and retelling memories to Beth, who would smile every so often at the diva and then continue playing with her toys. Some nights when Rachel would be the one to put Beth to bed, she would tell stories of two princesses who fall in love, only for the evil world to tear them apart. But Rachel would then catch herself and make the story into a happy ending so that Beth wouldn't hear the negativity's of the world that she would soon face just yet. After all, she was talking to a infant who had yet to speak.

That was another thing about Rachel and Beth's interaction. Rachel spent most of her time trying to get Beth to speak. It was odd and worrying that the 3 year old had yet to say any words at all, Quinn and Puck had taken her to many doctors who all said the same thing. She would speak when she's ready. But Rachel still tried every night. Sure the little girl put other toddlers to shame when it came to the fact that she was already writing her ABCs', thanks to her auntie Rachel. And could already strum the basic notes on a guitar and play nursery rhymes on a piano thanks to her Daddy Puck. And Ofcourse was already dancing ballet and hip hop (beginner ofcourse) thanks to her Momma Brittany. But ofcourse she got her looks, which she was admired by compete strangers on the street or passing in the mall, from her mommy Quinn.

"So what's going to happen now?" Puck asked after his moment of thought on what he had just heard.

"Nothing, i guess. Santana swore me to secrecy that I wouldn't tell Rachel" Quinn answered.

"Well she didn't swear me to shit so I'm just going to go tell Rach and then we can -" Puck said standing up, but Quinn grabbed his arm and yanked him back down on his bed.

"You won't tell Rachel anything. Puck, this will kill her. Santana made it clear that she wasn't going to tell Rachel. I guess she thinks Rach has moved on or something, but we can't interfere" Quinn said, almost pleading the boy. He was silent for a moment before he answered.

"Fine. But if only Santana knew how wrong she was" He said shaking his head. Quinn got up, nodded at him and then left the room to go move Brittany and Beth to their beds.

Puck sat on his bed, with his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knee's. Slowly he pulled his hands down his face, something he did often when he was stressed. If only Santana knew how wrong she was He thought, before he flopped back on his bed.

###

The apartment was quiet when Rachel finally got out of the bathroom after removing all of her stage make up and cleaning her face. Obviously her skin was going to suffer some damage from all the heavy make up that she was going to have to wear for the next two years... two years Rachel smiled as she remembered her contract. Her contract to a Broadway musical! The thought of the reviews the next morning excited her.

Crawling into bed, Rachel pulled her journal out from her night stand where she kept a picture of Beth; a picture of herself, Quinn, Noah and Brittany; A picture of her and her fathers & then, in a really small frame, she had a photo booth picture of her and Santana from high school. Back when Santana used to kiss her head lovingly like she was in the picture as Rachel buried her face in Santana's shoulder trying to hide from the camera.

*FLASHBACK*

"Baby pleeasseee, this is the only thing I'll ask you to do today!" Santana begged as she pulled Rachel closer to the machine.

"No Santana! Pick something else! How about we go to Claires. I hear they're having a sale!" Rachel said as she tried to free herself from her girlfriend to flee in the direction of the accessories store.

"Baby come on! Since when do you run from the camera? Think of it as practice for when you're a big Broadway star and the paparazzi won't leave you alone!" Santana whined, still trying to pull the shorter girl into the booth.

"San I have a huge zit on my forehead! I dont want any photographic evidence for when I become a huge star that I had bad skin! Barbra has flawless skin!" Rachel said as she struggled against Santana. Having a girlfriend that is taller then you isn't a good idea when they are over powering you.

"The zit is tiny and I have one on my chin so we're even! And I need a picture of you and I for my wallet so I can show you off!" Santana said as she finally got the girl into the booth and trapped her with her hands around her waist.

"Sannn nooo! You cannot show these pictures to anyone! And besides, I refuse to even take the picture so can we just leave now?" Rachel said as she pouted.

"No. Now stop pouting, you'll get wrinkles" Santana said as she put the dollar into the machine and laughed at Rachel, who's eyes widened at the thought of wrinkles and the pout disappeared from her face.

"How about this, the one I put in my wallet will be of you and I kissing? Romantic enough for you?" Santana asked, turning Rachel on her knee towards her face.

"Santana that is such a cliche! And why do you have a wallet? Only guys have wallets..." Rachel said but then whispered "Oh I forgot your the dude in this relationship" Which earned her to be attacked by Santana's fingers at her sides, tickling her. Only when the flash went off did the girls stop and look up at the picture that was on screen. Two smiling, happy and laughing girls.

"Awww baby! You look so cute" Santana said as she looked at Rachel on the screen to the Rachel sitting on her lap. Leaning in, they shared a loving kiss as the flash went off. Looking up, Santana whispered "Yeah, i think that's my wallet shot" earning a smile from Rachel who seemed happy with the picture also.

"You know for doing this, you might receive a reward" Santana said before she leaned in closer to Rachel and whispered into Rachel's ear.

Shocked, eye's widened and mouth hanging open, Rachel was blinded by the flash that went off once again. When she regained her sight, she looked up to the screen which showed her face, with Santana behind her, laughing at her reaction. The picture was actually rather humorous, because of how much Rachel resembled, what Santana would later say was 'the little boy from the grudge whenever he opened his mouth'

"Or maybe this is the wallet shot" Santana managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Sannnnn don't laugh" Rachel whined as she buried her head in Santana's shoulder, suddenly shy and embarrassed.

Santana looked down at the amazing girl in her arms. Her amazing girl. "I love you, no matter what hysterical face you pull" Santana said before she leaned down and kissed the top of Rachel's head.

###

Once they had received the picture's, Rachel demanded that the funny face one be destroyed and that she should get to keep the last one. Santana happily handed it over to the diva, but kept the other 3 pictures for herself, placing them all in her wallet, with the kissing picture in front view and the other two, unknown to Rachel, stacked behind.

*END FLASHBACK*

#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#

*Time Jump To Christmas*

"Yo Lopez! Get your ass over here and help me with these Cheetos!" Tina called from the snack food aisle, earning her a glare from a mother who was walking past with a little boy who had a pout on his face. Tina stuck her tongue out at the women when she walked past and the little boy giggled when Tina sent a funny face his way, which he returned with an even funnier face before he turned the corner. Laughing to herself Tina turned back around to see Santana pushing the cart her way. The two were taking part in their first shopping trip since they moved into their new apartment.

Having both transferred to schools in New York city, they had decided to once again. Santana had decided to take on another course. Photography along with her entertainment Law/media studies. Tina had decided that after her year of Accounting, she wanted to go in a complete different direction. Theater.

"Slut I ain't got all day. I wantz my cheetos" Tina said as she watched Santana walk slowly down the aisle.

"Seriously? Your calling me a slut? I haven't had sex since Rachel... And who is the one who I caught doing those two chicks from my new study group that totally asked me for a threesome before I turned them down? Seriously Tina, I'm glad that you've figured out your 'bi sexuality' and what not, but please don't seduce my entire study group! Wait a minute... You also slept with Kenzie's girlfriends brother David after I rejected him! WTF T? How are you getting all my rejects?" Santana asked as she stopped next to Tina, who put her precious cheetos into the cart.

"When you reject them, they come running to mama" Tina smirked.

"Okay one, Don't call your self mama. It's creepy. Two, bitch you bez getting my rejects, you can't have a song and dance about that, that's sad! Three, you really need to slow down on this whole 'I'm finally out of the closest so imma screw everything with a vagina and a penis, just cause I can' and Four, you spend too much time with me because high school Tina didn't like pussy or speak like Santana 2.0" Santana laughed as she realized just how much she had rubbed off on Tina. Well.. not rubbed off because they hadn't done that! Ew.. No! Best friends don't do that. Well... except me and Britt that one time... But no, ew. I haven't rubbed off on Tina like that... I haven't rubbed off on anyone like that since high school...

Suddenly Santana was knocked out of her thoughts by a high pitched squeal of her name and something running into her legs and clinging on.

"Santanaaaaaa" She heard again as she looked down as a small child was clinging onto her legs. The child looked up, meeting Santana's eyes.

No fucking way

"Santana! Up!" the little blond girl said as she lifted her hands up, indicating that she wanted to be lifted.

Wide eyed, Santana bent down and lifted the girl up.

"Beth?" she slowly questioned. The little girl nodded.

"You know who I am?" She asked again, then looked at Tina with wide eyes, as if to confirm if this was actually real.

"Uh huh. You Santana! Aunty Wachel talk bout you allll the time" The little girl squealed as she rocked back and forth before leaning forward, closing her arms around Santana's neck and placing a slobbery kiss on her cheek.

"Beth! Yo little chick where are you?" A mans voice could be heard, and then a womens voice. "Baby? Where are you? Dammit Puck, she's just like you!" A third voice was also added into the mixture. "Little B. Where are you? I have a duckie for you"

Turning around, Santana was met with 2 blondes and a overgrown manchild with a Mohawk.

"Mama, daddy, Mommy. Look it's Sanny! Yay!" Beth cheered clapping her hands.

"SAAAANNN" Brittany squealed as she ran towards her old friend and crushed the Latina and the little girl who was still in her arms, in a giant bear hug. Once Brittany left go, Santana looked over to the two other people standing in the aisle, with their eyes wide.

"Q, Puck... Don't get too excited to see me" She said jokingly when she realized that they were still starling at her and standing wide eyed and speechless.

"Beth. Baby, what did you say?" Quinn asked, a tear spilling down her cheek.

"Look It Sanny Mommy!" Beth repeated as she smashed Santana's cheeks together.

Brittany gasped. "Little B! Your speaking!" Brittany squealed as she bounced up and down. Quinn and Puck moved forward towards the girls. Puck took Beth from Santana's arms and threw her up into the air, a giant smile visible on his face.

"What? The kid doesn't speak?" Santana asked confused.

"Nope. We've tried everything. Bringing her to doctors after doctors. Speech therapist. Physiologist. Everyone that we could get a hold of to figure out why she wasn't speaking at the age of three. But they all just said that she'd speak when she's ready" Quinn explained to Santana and Tina and then turned to her daughter who was in Puck's arms. "And I guess your finally ready, aren't you sweetheart" Quinn cooed to her little girl, smiling with tears still visible on her face.

"So your telling me that your daughters first word was 'Santana'?" Tina asked in disbelief.

Brittany, Quinn and Puck all nodded.

"Dammit. She didn't need that ego boost" Tina complained before she pulled Brittany into a hug of her own. It was the first time in 2 years that she had seen any of the three of them.

"Errbody. HUUUUUGS" Beth squealed opening her arms wide while Puck still held her. The four women moved in to surround the man and child.

###


	11. Chapter 11

Agreeing to meet Puck, Quinn, Beth and Brittany for dinner the next night, Santana and Tina returned home to their apartment with their groceries. Santana flopped down onto the couch and exhaled a breath. What would the chances that they would already run into the only people they know in the city?

Tina looked at her friend who looked broken on the couch. Convincing Santana to move here had been a struggle. They both knew that this was bound to happen eventually and that had been one of the main problems. Santana wasn't ready to face Rachel and her new life. It wasn't going to be easy for her to watch Rachel move on, not like it was to watch Rachel up there on stage. Which Santana has seen 49 times in the past 6 months. To say that she was lucky to have a huge trust fund was an understatement.

Tina had seen the email confirming that Santana had bought a season pass to Rachel's show. And she also saw the email's that Santana received whenever she booked a weekend ticket to New York. Santana had begun to work herself day and night to make sure that every other weekend, she would have the 2 days free and would be able to make it to New York to see a show or two. After a concerned phone call one evening from Felix Lopez, questioning Tina if she knew why Santana was making so many trips to New York, she confronted the Latina.

They had talked, cried and laughed it out. Santana decided that she would no longer continue this madness and no longer travel across the country to see anymore shows. She had tried to play it off to Tina that it had just been a state of madness and that she was done now. She was moving on with her life and Rachel would no longer have this magical hold over her and she would be fine without hearing the girl sing or seeing the girl at all.

The agreement had been made on Thursday. Santana said that she would cancel her ticket to NYC that she had booked for Saturday. And true to her word, Santana was home for the entire weekend. And she was still even there on Monday, smiling, coping and 'continuing on with her life'. But Tina woke up on Tuesday to an empty dorm room and a note placed on her night stand.

The weekend was hard. I would have been gone yesterday but there were no shows.

Be back tomorrow. I'm sorry.

But I need my star

San x

When Santana returned the following night, with her tail between her legs and a look of guilt on her face, she was met with apartment listings and college brochures in New York

"San. We need this. You need this. You're not going to last if you continue on like this and I honestly think that your dad would cut you off iswell" Tina said laughing, trying to lighten the mood and maybe make convincing the girl an easier job.

After taking the rest of week thinking about the move and then applying to schools, the girls were packed up and ready to take the cross county trip to their new life in new york.

Sure it wasn't healthy for Santana to feel such a need to see Rachel on stage, but Tina could see how miserable she was when it had been awhile between her seeing shows.

So here they were. Both sitting on their newly bought couch, in their new apartment, in their new life. Which now already included 4 new people... or old people?

###

The next night, Puck and Quinn sat at the table, starring at one another in silence. Beth and Brittany were in the bathroom and Santana and Tina should be there any minute.

Finally, Puck broke the silence. "Quinn, what are we going to do about Rachel? We're safe for now since she's in Lima for Christmas with her dad's, but Beth and Brit aren't gonna keep quiet about this"

"I don't know Puck. We need to ask Santana what she wants to do" Quinn said leaning back into her chair.

"Ask me what?" Santana said as she sat appeared next to Quinn, followed by Tina who hugged Puck. Quinn stood up and hugged Santana and then turned to Tina while the other two were hugging. When the four of them were seated, Quinn looked at Santana who was across the round table from her.

"We were talking about what we were going to do about" Quinn stopped for a moment, unsure whether to say the girls name or not.

"We wanna know if we can tell Rach that you guys are in the city. She's in Lima for the holidays, but she'll be back in 2 weeks and we all know that Brit can't keep her mouth closed. And now that Beth is speaking, she's going to be a flight risk. She's already outed me for drinking out of the orange juice carton" Puck huffed, remembering the scolding he'd received from Quinn when Beth had blurted it out on the cab ride to the restaurant.

"I um... Yeah. Yeah you can tell her. I'll, I'll leave it up to her okay? You can tell her when she get's back. She should enjoy her holiday with the Berry's. Kenzie and Megan were bouncing off the walls last time I saw them cause they were going to Lima for the holidays. " Santana laughed at the memory of the twins excitement when their mother surprised both of them with tickets to Lima even though they weren't planning to go this year. But that was before Shelby had been offered a different teaching position in Europe and the girls agreed to go with her, each delaying college for another year. Santana had already Skyped with the family twice this week.

"But Quinn, not a word about the hospital" Santana warned. "I don't want her to know..."

"Know what?" Puck asked, even though he DID already know what she was talking about.

"Dumbass I know that you know. I don't want her to know that I remember her, okay?" Santana said as she looked down into her lap. "I don't want to mess up her life anymore then I already have" She mumbled.

"But San, she -" Puck began, but squeals cut him off.

"SSSSSS!"

"SANNNNYYYYYYY"

Two blondes ran towards the table when they spotted the Latina.

"When they get over here, you better act like a ray of fucking sunshine Lopez. They haven't shut up about you since we left the store yesterday" Quinn warned.

"B, LITTLE B" Santana exclaimed, after she nodded at Quinn.

Both girls jumped into hugs with Santana and she held them both tight.

###

In Lima, Rachel was waiting in the arrival terminal for the Twins. Bored, she decided to call Quinn and see how she was.

"Hey Q" Rachel said as Quinn answered the phone.

"Rachel hold on a second" Quinn said, and then covered the mouth piece with her hand.

"Beth, Aunty Rachel is on the phone. Don't tell her that Tina or Santana are here okay?" Quinn said to her daughter.

"But why?" Beth questioned, tilting her head to the side. Quinn almost died of adorableness.

"We're gonna surprise her when she's comes home after Christmas okay?" Beth nodded.

"Wachel"

"Who is this?" Rachel questioned, confused.

"Beth silly" Beth squealed into the phone. Quinn had her ear next to the phone and was listening incase Beth mentioned Santana.

"Beth? Omg you're speaking?" Rachel squealed into the phone, excited.

"Yes? Can you hear me?" Beth joked.

"Oh honey! You're speaking! How are you sweet heart? Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah. I went to the gwocery store yesterday and we saw hbjvfhvdvbf" Beth's conversation was ended, when Quinn placed her hand over Beth's mouth.

"Hey Rach, we gotta go. We're out to dinner and the waiter wants our order. Say bye Beth" Quinn said, handing her daughter the phone once more.

"Bye Beth" Beth said into the phone, laughing. Quinn rolled her eyes, while Puck smirked at his daughters humor.

"Bye sweetie" Rachel laughed.

###

"So how're you guys settling in?" Quinn asked as she tied back Beth's hair in a pony tail.

"We're good. Just trying to get used to classes and stuff. Tina's no help when it comes to the apartment" Santana said laughing when Tina heard her and stopped making faces at Beth and instead made them at Santana.

"Excuse me, but I am plenty help! I'm great at supervising!" Santana rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed.

They were interrupted when the waiter began placing food down on the table infront of them.

"Ewww San. What's that stuff next to your salad?" Brittany asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"It's tofu Britt. Wanna try some?" Santana asked as she held some out to Brittany who shook her head in disgust. "No ewwy"

"I wanna try! Me! Me! Sanny I wanna try" Beth eagerly said as she ran around the table, almost crashing into the waiter as he placed her kids plate of Spaghetti and Meatballs on the table.

Santana lifted the little girl onto her lap and then let Beth take a bite of her tofu pieces on her side plate.

"Hmmmmmmm" Beth said as she chewed and smiling, she rubbed her tummy, showing how much she liked it. "Mama, doesn't wachel eat dis?" Beth asked, leaning forward and taking another piece off of the fork that Santana was about to put into her mouth.

"Yeah baby. Aunty Rachel eats it because she's a vegan" Quinn answered, laughing at the two girls smiling at each other, one trying to eat all the tofu on the plate, the other watching and smiling.

"Are you a began Sanny?" Beth asked, reaching out to take another piece of tofu, but her hand was patted away by Brittany, who placed Beth's Spaghetti and Meatballs on the table infront of her. Shrugging, Beth took Santana's fork out of her hand and began to eat her own meal, leaving everyone at the table in fits of laughter while Santana starred at the little girl, mouth wide open. Beth turned around to look at Santana, squealed and laughed.

"It's Vegan little B and no, I just like vegan food aswell as normal food" Santana replied, smiling as the little girl looked up at her with a face full of spaghetti sauce.

###

Looking around the table, Santana took in her surroundings as the group settled down for coffee's and desert for Beth. Brittany and Quinn were in the middle of a 'cute' moment. Quinn was whispering into Brittany's ear and kissing her neck every so often while Brittany was blushing and giggling. Puck and Tina were talking about how hot the waitress on the next table was and how they hope she'd 'serve' them. And Beth was busy stuffing her face with her ice cream and moving her fork and spoon from her meal around like superheroes flying through the sky.

"and owwhhhh aunty Rachel. you're falling'' Beth said, making the spoon begin the fall towards the abandoned plate of spaghetti and meatballs, but was saved when the fork came flying down and 'caught' the spoon. "Aunty Sanny, you saved her" Beth whispered, as she continued to make the utensils fly through the air together. Santana smiled and lifted her coffee to her lips.

It was when Beth made the spoon and fork kiss and then she whispered "I'll always love you Sanny bear", that Santana began to choke on her coffee. Quinn was quick to stand up and rub circles on Santana's back to help her breathe. She had been keeping an ear open to hear what Beth had been saying and had been prepared for Santana to have such a strong reaction.

"San, you okay?" Tina questioned when she saw Santana's eyes watering alot more then they should have from just coughing.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Santana squeaked out, looking down to smile at Beth who was still sitting on her lap. The 4 other adults at the table, all looked at each other, not knowing how to react.

"Hey Beth, get your coat on. We gotta head back. You have your last day of daycare before the holidays in the morning" Brittany said, lifting the little girl off of Santana to allow her to run over to Puck who was waiting with the coat.

"Hey guys, we were wondering if maybe you wanted to spend Christmas with us? No gifts needed, just bring yourselves" Puck said as he lifted a suddenly sleepy Beth up into his arms.

The two girls looked at each other, both silently asking the other if it would be okay. Turning back to Puck, they both nodded and smiled.

"Hear that baby. Tina and S are gonna be there when Santa Claus comes!" Brittany said as she bounced up and down, excited.

"Please tell me that someone has finally told her the truth" Santana whispered into Quinn's ear when she pulled her into a goodbye hug.

"Nope. I tried last year but I felt like I was about to kick a puppy. Then both Puck and Rach gave it a shot. Puck came out of the room almost crying, upset that he had been so close to take away her innocence! And her parents flat out refused" Quinn said, pulling back from Santana.

"Well I guess we can get Beth to tell her once she's old enough" Santana answered, laughing. She was the only one out of the New Directions that knew that Brittany knows about Santa Claus since they were 8 and they watched Felix Lopez lay out Santana's gifts on Christmas night. But Brittany always received the best gifts from her parents since they thought she still believed and now she still receive's whatever she wants that she wrote down on her 'list'.

"You're Evil B. You've got poor Quinn wrapped around your finger with the Santa Claus thing" Santana whispered into the girls ear.

"Yeah well, I'm worth it. Plus I got her the Tiffany Tennis bracelet that she's been wanting FOREVER! I dipped into my savings to get it for her" Brittany said, pulling back and then placing a small kiss on Santana's cheek before she moved onto Tina, sending Santana a wink.

"Bye Lil B" Santana said as she walked over to Puck and Beth. The little girl's burst of energy had finally run out and she was fighting to keep her eyes open. She reached out for Santana to take her.

"Sanny. Aunty wachel gets really sad. And she has bad dreams like me but her ones aren't of the monster in my closet that momma Brittany is afraid of too. Wachels dreams are bout you and a car and forgetting. I don't want wachel to be sad anymore, so i asked Santa to make you remember what you forgot so wachel will be happy again. Do you think he'll get it for me?" Beth asked as she laid her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana closed her eyes, fighting off tears that were already threatening to escape. She took a deep breath before replying. "I think Santa is going to bring you loads of gifts and he's going to make you a very happy little girl"

"But what about you member what you forgot?" Beth asked innocently.

"I already remember what I forgot. I remember" Santana replied, smiling.

###

"Well Hello there, stranger" A male voice said to Santana as she walked through the theater lobby door. She was here to catch the early show. Today was Rachel's first day back in New York City and she had a show straight away. Turing around, she was met with a familiar face that she hadn't seen since Graduation, when he had ran from the group of graduates after seeing Blaine and Kurt hugging.

"Holy shit. Is that you Karofsky?" Santana said, taking in the boys appearance. He had defiantly matured. He seemed to have lost all that babyfat that he was still carting around in high school, which now seemed to be replaced with muscles, but he was slimmer. But there was defiantly something different about the boy. He seemed... happy.

"It sure is! I never thought I'd see big bad ass Lopez outside of Lima. Didn't think I'd make it out either to be honest with you" He said smiling at Santana as he moved closer to her.

"What are you doing here? And yeah... I didn't expect half of our graduating class to get out of there"

"Well, I guess I have Rachel to thank. I don't know whether you are aware or not, but I'm gay" He said, still smiling. Which shocked Santana the most.

"You? Gay... " Santana said in disbelief. Dave Karofsky is gay. One of the most homophobic people I've ever met in my entire life, right behind Russell Fabray... is gay? All the shit he put Rachel through and then he tried with me until I beat him up... And all the shit with Kurt and the bullying and chasing him out of school to be with Blaine -

"Wait a minute! Kurt?" Santana questioned. Karofsky she would put it together that fast he thought, still smiling.

"Yeah Kurt. I had a thing for him." he said rubbing the back of his neck, still smiling "And after Graduation and I saw him and that private school guy together, I hid away in the gym. I .. I was thinking some messed up things. Like really messed up. I wanted to hurt myself, I couldn't deal with it. I had just graduated and I had no one. The guy I wanted was happy with someone else and was leaving Lima. Leaving me there to hide in the closet for the rest of my life. But then Rachel found me. She was upset aswell. And I guess we just opened up to each other. And she really understood me, you know? And then she suggested that I get out of Lima. That I could come to New York with her and start over. But I just... I couldn't you know? I couldn't just 'come out' that easily." Santana nodded, allowing him to continue.

"Rachel came back to Lima for a couple of days to get some of her stuff. By then, I had already been drunk for around two weeks straight and was on my last chance before my dad was gonna kick me out for getting in trouble with the cops. And I had continued to have the thoughts... bad thoughts. Rachel sat down with me and my dad, helped me tell him that the reason why I was so upset. And he actually understood" Karofsky said, still smiling but he had tears in his eyes.

"He understood and then Rachel convinced him to send me here to New York. Puck got me a job at the bar he works at and I helped them do up their apartment. I started going to therapy and AA meetings. Rachel helped me get my life together and helped me talk to Kurt, who now calls weekly to check up on me. Strictly as friend's though, him and Blaine have been separated a year but still, I wouldn't push Kurt to do anything. When Rachel got her role, she got the theater to hire me as a security guard/ body guard for her" To this, Santana raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Oh, Well Jew Fro... He sorta followed Rachel around for awhile after high school. Became her stalker. More of a stalker than he already was, i guess. It got a little extreme when he followed her home one night. Good thing she was staying in a hotel since Beth had the chickenpox and Rachel hasn't had them yet. Jew Fro actually had bench warrants out for his arrest all over the country and He's escaped twice from prison since he was arrested for breaking the Restraining Order that Rachel's dad got for her. Now I bring her home at night after a show or if Puck can, he does"

"Wow...So you've been threw alot. I guess that explains why you're here then" Santana smiled at the boy... or rather he was a man now.

"Yeah but why are you here? Rachel didn't mention you today when I brought her here from the airport" Karofsky answered.

Santana's eyes went wide. She didn't have an explanation for why she was here ... And Rachel still didn't know that she was even in the city "Well.. I - I.. Um" Santana stuttered out.

"Hey Santana!" Luke said as he came up behind the 2 of them.

"Wait, you two know each other?" David (Karofsky) asked, looking between the two.

"Yeah! Santana's our biggest and my favorite customer! How many times have you seen the show now?" Luke asked the blushing Latina. David eyed the girl as she looked towards the floor.

Santana mumbled an answer. "Hmm?" Luke asked.

"I said... 49" Santana said, looking u and meeting David's eyes, which were now wide with surprise.

The lights in the theater flashed indicating that the show was about to start. "Well, um.. I better get in there" Santana said slowly turning from the two men and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Santana! " David said, running after the girl. When he caught up to her, he pulled her to the side out of the crowd that was pushing their way through the doors. "You remember her don't you? You remember Rachel. That's why you've been to so many shows."

Santana kept her eyes on the floor when she nodded, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I.. I'm living in New York now. I've seen Quinn, Beth, Brittany and Puck. They are going to tell her tonight that I'm back. I want to have a friendship with her. But I just.. I can't let her know. I can't let her know that I remember. I just.. I can't. Karofsky, you can't tell her!" Santana pleaded with the man.

"I won't Santana, but you need to be the person to tell her that you're here. That you're here in the city and that you want to be in her life. You owe her that much" He said, still with a grip on her arms, starring her in the eyes directly. She could tell that he cared for the girl. Obviously. She was the one who made him admit to himself and his father that he's gay and then saved him from himself.

"After the show. I'll be right here. In this very spot. I have to help Rachel get home. If you're here, then you can see her. But if you're not here Lopez, and I hear that you chickened out and let Puck and Quinn tell Rachel, then I'm going to make sure that you are completely banned from the theater. Obviously you enjoy seeing her sing as much as others, but since this is your 50th show, I guess that means you like it just that littlebit more" he said, with an almost smug look on his face. Shit, he's got me. Santana thought, accepting defeat.

"I'll... I'll be here. No wait. Bring her to the cafe at the corner of the block. I'll be in there. Just.. Just don't tell her until I see her, okay?" Santana asked. She was already starting to panic.

"Fine. But Lopez, you know that this is the right thing to do" David replied. Santana nodded again and turned to enter the theater where the lights were beginning to dim.

###

"You did good tonight, kid" David said as he met Rachel at her dressing room once she was changed and all of her makeup had been removed.

"Thank You David. Its so good to be back in the city and on stage, I really needed that two weeks. But I do good every night" Rachel replied, winking at the boy, causing him to giggle.

"You ready Freddy? I gotta little surprise for you" He said as he took her purse from her to carry.

"Ooohhh a surprise! What is it?" Rachel asked, giddy.

"Ms. Berry. I think I should have bought you a dictionary for Christmas because you obviously do not know the meaning of a surprise" He replied laughing as they made their way out of the back stage door, in the direction of the cafe.

"So... you're buying me coffee? Great surprise David" Rachel said as she walked in the door that David was holding open for her. He looked around and when he met Santana's eyes, he nodded at her.

"Nothing get's passed you, does it Rach?" Santana said from behind the girl, who jumped the moment she heard the familiar voice. Turning around, Rachel was met with what might aswell be a ghost.

"Sa... Sa... Santana?" Rachel gasped right before her body went limp and David caught her before she hit the floor.

###

"Shit shit shit Rachel" Santana said, running towards Rachel who was laying on the floor where David had laid her out.

"Rach. Rachel wake. Come on baby, wake up" Santana said as she ran her fingers through Rachel's hair and leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Should we call someone?" David asked, looking up concerned at Santana.

"Yeah Quinn. I'll call Quinn" Santana said quickly, already pulling out her phone.

"Quinn. I need your help. Rachel passed out. I don't know what to do. What do I do?" Santana asked frantically into the phone.

"Is she breathing?" Quinn asked, even more worried about Rachel.

"Yeah but she saw me and then she fainted"

"Did she hit her head?"

"No, Karofsky's here with me, he caught her" Santana replied.

"Well it sounds like she's in shock. Bring her home and let her sleep it off until she wakes up" Quinn answered. "Oh wait... shit she doesn't have the key. Ask David if he has his?"

"Dude, you got your key to Quinn's?"

Searching his pockets, they came up empty. "Shit... left them in the apartment when I dropped off Rachel's bags from the airport. I'd bring her to mine, but I have work in the bar until closing"

"He doesn't have his and he's working tonight. What about Puck and Brittany?"

"No. They're gone to long island for the weekend to visit Pucks aunt"

"Maybe.. maybe I can bring her to mine?" Santana said as she bent down to feel Rachel's forehead.

"Are you sure?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. It was going to happen eventually I guess. Well not her fainting, but the being face to face thing." Santana answered, now realizing what they were talking about. Rachel would be in her apartment.

"Okay San. Take care of her. And I'll be by in the morning once my shift ends" Quinn said before she hung up.

"I guess she's coming back to mine then" Santana said looking up at David.

###

"Bring her through there and put her in my bed. I'll crash on the couch" Santana said as she kicked open her front door, her hands full with her stuff and Rachel's, while David carried the diva through. When he appeared back out in the the kitchen where Santana was placing her bag on the kitchen table, he noticed the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Hey Lopez, you okay?" He asked, approaching her as she quickly turned her back to him and hunched over. Coming around to face her, he saw her break down. Tears began to spill down her cheeks and her body started to shake. He wrapped his arms in her and 'shushed' her, in comfort.

"I .. I can't do this. It's iiit's not meant to be like this" She sobbed against his chest. "What if I hurt her? What if I break her heart again?" Santana questioned the man, looking up into his eyes, pleading for him to answer her questions. "She doesn't need me. I shouldn't have agreed to this. I can't come back into her life. I can't... I CAN'T hurt her. " She sobbed again into his chest. "I WON'T HURT HER" She said, rising her voice, pulling away from David in rage.

"Santana. Santana calm down" David said when he grabbed her wrists to prevent her gripping her hair any tighter on her scalp, in fear that she would end up pulling it out. "Santana, listen to me. Listen" He said forcefully, moving her head so that their eyes would meet. "Listen to me. You are not going to hurt her. You can't hurt her again, you won't let yourself hurt her. Do you hear me? All you need to do is be there for her. Be her friend. Okay?" he said nodding his head. Santana copied agreeing, nodding her head.

"But what if-" Santana began in a small broken whisper, but David cut her off again. "You won't. Believe me when I say that right now, you being back in her life is the best thing. Santana she's been so strong. So strong because she's kept faith. You know Rachel" he said smiling. "When that little diva put's her mind to something, she'll stick with it. Just like she did with me when she wanted to help me." He said smiling, trying to lighten the mood and reassure the girl.

"She knew that one day, you'd come back into her life. And she wants it. She wants you back in her life even though she knows that you cant remember her" Santana pulled back her head slightly, looking up at the man. "But she doesn't know that you remember her" he said, a tear dripping down his own cheek when reality set in on the situation. "Santana, she still loves you. She's never going to stop loving you. But she knows. And shes' prepared herself for the possibility that you would come back and she'd have to deal with her feelings towards you." he said, as Santana took a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

David kneeled down infront of her. "Santana, don't you see what you have here? An opportunity. You have been given another chance to be in Rachel's life. We both know that you want this, otherwise you wouldn't have attended your 50th show tonight just to see her. You love her and I understand. I get it, you can't just come straight out and return to normal" He said, looking up into her eyes.

"I know you. Me and you, aren't all that different. We built ourselves up in high school on fear and we built our walls. Mine with being gay, you when all the confusion hit after your accident. I get it. You're afraid" A new wave of tears began to fall from Santana's eyes. "You're afraid of what's going to happen, when those walls come down because since your accident, you haven't been able to remember what it was like, without walls"

"I don't want to hurt her again. I can't" She whispered.

"And you won't. You are not going to hurt her. Because that women in there" He said, pointing towards Santana's bedroom, his own voice breaking. "She's amazing. You know that, I know that. So many people know that. She's amazing. She accepted me and helped me when I was at my lowest. And you know that because you got to be loved by her and you loved her. And then that was taken away from you."

Santana mumbled a response.

"What sweetie?" he asked pushing her hair back from her face.

"Love... You said that I loved her. Love. I love her" Santana said as she laid her head on David's chest and let the man wrap his arms around her while she cried.

###

After he was able to calm her down, David reassured her that everything was going to be okay. He knew that Rachel was strong enough to have Santana back in her life as a friend... for now. He didn't know how long it would last, even if it did last at all. Both of those girls were still crazy about each other. He knew that. Puck and Quinn know that. But neither of them know it about one another, and he couldn't do anything about that.

Santana is afraid of rejection if she put's herself out there. And Rachel is still under the illusion that Santana has no memory of her and what they had.

He understood why Santana wasn't letting Rachel know about her memory. She was afraid. She had found the love of her life and then it suddenly disappeared. She had been left abandoned, even if it was HER memory that was gone. Abandoned,jut like when her own mother had abandoned. He knew what that was like. His own mother had died from an accidental medication overdose. Even if it was an accident, he still felt abandoned. And he felt sorry for Santana. From what he gathered, her mother had committed suicide when she had been young.

Santana was afraid to put her heart out there again only for it to be once again, abandoned.

As David grabbed a cab from outside Santana's apartment, leaving the Latina passed out on the couch asleep, he dreaded the drama to come.

###

Rachel woke up, slowly opening her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings, but a very familiar scent. But her eye's did not stay closed for long when she remembered what had happened last night after the show.

Santana...

Rachel took in her surrounds in more detail. Yeah... this is Santana's room alright... She thought as she observed the lined up shoes and the clothing she could see from the he walk in wardrobe. Only Santana could be so neat, but have such a variety of bright/happy and dark/depressing clothing all mixed in together. Plus the photo's on her drawer's were a give away.

Kenzie? Megan?... MOM? Rachel thought as she picked up the picture frames that she found sitting on the drawers. Her mother, Santana and both her sisters. Picture's that look to have been taken recently.

"What the fuck?" Rachel said, starring down at the picture's in her hands. A knock came from the bedroom door. Rachel looked towards it and saw it open slight, Santana's head popping in. Santana

"I see that you're awake. How're you feeling?" She asked, moving into the room slowly, not meeting Rachel's questioning eyes.

"I.. I'm fine. Santana, what the hell is going on? How'd I get here? What are you doing here? And why the hell do you have picture's of my family?" Rachel asked, holding up the picture's she had found.

Santana looked up, biting her lip.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey San, I just -" Tina began as she walked into Santana's room, but stopped when she saw Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed and Santana standing infront of it.

"Hey Rach" Tina said, smiling as she hadn't seen the girl in quiet along time. Walking past Santana, she whispered 'Awkward' into her ear and then hugged Rachel. "So... what's up?" She asked, looking back and forth between the two of them when she pulled back from the hug.

"Santana was just about to explain to me why she has recent photo's her and my family along with an explanation on what you guys are doing here in the city"

"I - I...I... Tina?" Santana looked to Tina for help, words escaping her.

"Why don't we all take a seat in the living room and then we can talk this out, nice and calmly" Tina suggested.

"She can't" Santana answered.

"Excuse me? Rachel asked, confused.

"You can't sit down and chat. You have to get ready to leave because you have the early show. Quinn told me how much you hated missing shows over the holidays"

"Oh... Right... Well I still need answers Santana" Rachel replied

"And you'll get them, I promise. Just not right now, you have to start getting ready. Tina, can you get clothes for Rachel? Mine wont fit her like yours will" Santana asked as she looked towards her friend.

"Yeah, Rach follow me and I'll get you something" Tina said, moving out of the room with the diva following her.

Santana exhaled a breath and sat down on her bed. She hoped Rachel would be leaving as son as possible, because just seeing her was confusing her head with emotions. How was she going to explain everything to Rachel?

###

Rachel invites Tina and Santana to come see her late show and then they could chat and get to the explanation that Rachel is waiting for. After Tina disappears for a few moments, leaving Rachel alone in her messy room, she re-enter and informs Rachel that Santana has tickets for them for her show that night. Rachel tells Tina that she can get them tickets, but then Tina informs her that Santana has a season pass and has already got them tickets and reserved seats.

Rachel doesn't ask anymore questions, but ads them to the list of questions that she plans to ask Santana.

###

"HEY SAN?" Tina yelled from her room while Rachel was sat on her bed.

"YEAH?" Santana yelled back.

"DO YOU KNOW WHICH BOX I PUT MY GREEN SWEATER IN?"

"TRY THE ONE NEXT TO THE DOOR"

"IT'S NOT IN THERE"

"TRY THE ONE THATS UNDER THE LAMP"

"NOT THERE EITHER"

"Jesus Tina, I told you to start unpacking, but noooooo! You'd never listen to Santana!" Santana said as she walked into Tina's room in just jeans and her bra. Rachel licked her lips when she saw Santana's abs. After all this time Santana had continued to take care of her body and it sure as hell showed.

"Here it is" Santana said, holding up the jumper that had been hanging on the door knob of Tina's bathroom. "Tina this has a stain on it"

"That's okay" Rachel spoke up

"Um... it's not the normal kind of stain" Tina answered, smirking at Santana.

"Jesus Tina! If you think I'm washing your lady juice stained sweater then you've got another thing coming!" Santana said throwing the sweater at the girl, wrinkling her nose and mumbling something about washing her hands while she left the room.

"Yeah, I had that hot teachers assistant Cumming" Tina said loudly at Santana who was currently in the living room. She turned around and winked at Rachel

"It's not really lady juices. I spilled paste on it when I was making arts and crafts with Brittany and Beth last week. I got it on my hoodie aswell and told Santana that it was cum. I couldn't let her know I had spilled paste because she had told us to put down newspaper before we started and we ignored her and Quinn and I had to hide it" Tina whispered as she plopped down on the bed next to Rachel.

Rachel just laughed. Brittany and Beth always refuse to use newspaper when told!

When Santana walked back into the room, she handed Rachel a pair of Tina's jeans from the laundry, a long sleeved t-shirt that was going to be a little bit baggy and also a large hoodie with the name 'Lopez' stitched on the side. It was winter so the bigger, the better.

Even though Santana is moving about the room, both of the other girls can sense how uneasy she is. She stumbles easily over a pile of clothing placed on the floor near the door when she turns to leave and Rachel could see her hands shaking when she had handed her the clothing, not meeting her eyes with them down casted on the floor.

Tina pulls Santana back by the wrist and moves her to stand behind her with her back facing Rachel.

"Rach, you can use Santana's shower. Towels are under the sink. San needs to help me with some school work so you can help yourself to breakfast when your done and then let yourself out. We'll see you after your show" Tina says, almost pushing Rachel out of her room and then closing her door. Rachel waits outside the door, listening. It's not until she hears Santana's cries and Tina's soothing sounds that she lets a tear slide down her own cheek and then moves forward into Santana's room.

###

In the shower, she's not sure if she's really crying or not. What would she have to cry for? Why was Santana crying? Rachel's confused. She doesn't know what to think. It's not until the water starts to go cold that she realizes how long she's been lost in thought. Santana's here. In New York. In this apartment, in the room next door. And I don't have answers.

When she gets out of the shower and moves into Santana's room, she takes in more of her surroundings. There are more pictures scattered around the room then she had noticed when she had first woken up. She notices the wall visible at the back of Santana's walk in closet and decides to take a look before she moves further around the room.

The entire wall has been taken up with pictures. Pictures of so many things. Some of the city. Some of Lima. Some of what she guesses was the area surrounding Santana's previous college. Rachel recognizes the area surround Santana's step sister Gia's house. She remembers how they had walked around the park that was located only a block away from the house when they had stayed there during their summer together. That's when she had discovered Santana's slight OCD problem and by the looks of the layout of her closet and the difference between hers and Tina's rooms, she still had a slight problem.

The picture's of the Lopez lake house catch her attention. She remember's when Santana had chased her around the waters edge with the camera. Running from Santana, only wearing a bikini that was sure to get her a full tan, Rachel had pleaded with the girl to keep the picture's off of Facebook. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her body, infact she was very much so proud of how fit she was able to keep it while eating a healthy balanced vegan diet. She just didn't want Noah to defile picture's of her when he was having his 'personal time' with his hand and a container of hand lotion.

Santana had growled at the thought of Puck jacking off to her girlfriend, although she couldn't really blame him. Rachel had a smokin' body. But Santana assured Rachel that these were to be added to her personal collection. Santana only winked in reply when Rachel had raised an eyebrow in question.

She moves her attention to other pictures on the wall. Many of Santana and the Twins. One of the three of them on what looks to be a plane? By the looks of it, most of the pictures had been taken on the same day.. or night by the looks of the 3 girls and a reflection of Tina, pajama clad. Rachel's questions were put to rest when her eyes landed on a picture of all four girls past out on the ground, surrounded by empty bowls, soda bottles and sleeping bags. Kenzie snuggled into Santana like Rachel had seen her do many times before whenever the two were around each other.

The next picture Rachel saw must have been the following morning. Wild haired Tina and Megan slumped over mugs of Coffee, Mackenzie looking at the two of them while she happily ate a bowl of cereal.

Rachel's eyes landed on a picture that made her wonder the most. A smiling Santana with Shelby standing behind her, arms wrapped around Santana's waist while she stuck her tongue out at the camera.

Rachel had to take a minute to calm down and stop herself from rushing right into Tina's room and demanding answer's from Santana. She also had to stop herself from calling up her mother and sister's in Europe to demand answers from them on why they had been keeping this from her.

And what about her best friends? Tina had mentioned spending time with Brittany, Quinn and Beth. And she had spoken to Quinn just yesterday before her flight took off from Lima. Nothing had been said to her.

Rachel just felt betrayed. She walked out of the closest, dried her hair and then dressed quickly. She gathered up her stuff and then grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on her way out of the apartment.

It wasn't until she was outside on the snow covered side walk that she realized how close Santana lived to the theater. Only around the corner, two blocks up.

###

Her first show had been great. She had decided, during hair and makeup, that she would put all questions and thoughts out of her mind while on stage. She was excited to get back on the stage after two weeks away.

Ofcourse the show had been great and she walked back to her dressing room high on adrenaline.

###

"Hey superstar" A voice says behind Rachel. Her ears were still ringing from coming off stage, but she could make out the words. Superstar .Only one other person calls her that as a nicknames. She spins quickly around to meet Santana, thinking that maybe the girl had shown up early, but it's not her. It's Finn.

Shocked to see boy, she stares wide eyed. "What are you doing here?" She asks. She hasn't seen Finn since graduation. No one has seen him, not even Kurt although he does call him every now and again to let everyone know that he's still alive.

"I came to see you on the big stage!" Finn says as he steps closer and hugs her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She response by wrapping her arms around his neck. She doesn't remember the last time she hugged him. They weren't on speaking terms the last time she saw him. They hadn't spoken much since he had kissed her that day when Santana had returned from camp. But here he is, hugging her and now squeezing her tight.

###

Santana smiled at Luke when they arrived in the hallway that lead down to Rachel's dressing room door. She had decided to attend the early show as well as the later show. She could never get tired of seeing Rachel up there on stage. Making her dreams come true. She had grabbed Luke after the show and asked him to show her the way, that she'd like to deliver the roses she had bought in the flower shop on the street corner to the star herself with a small note attached and to inform Rachel of the news she had received earlier.

Brittany was going to ask Quinn to Marry her tonight.

Once they get to the long hallway that only has one door at the end, she thanks Luke and walks towards it by herself. Giddy with excitement of the thought of the hysterical Brittany who had called her only moments ago, asking for advice on if she should get down on one knee or not, she moved forward and slowly pushed open the door.

And she was met with a sight that she hoped she would never see again. Finn Hudson had his fucking lips all over Rachel's. Seeing Red, Santana threw the roses at Finn's head and then stormed out of the room, tears already falling.

###

Rachel pushed a forceful Finn away with a slap now that he was distracted when he left out a sudden yelp. After the slap she kicked him between his legs, sending the boy to the floor in pain, and then screamed for security. David Karofsky came running into the room in seconds, fearing that Jew Fro had once again broken out of prison. But when Santana ran passed him, crying, he knew something else had happened.

"David, Call the police. Tell them that Rachel Berry has just been sexually assaulted" She yelled to the boy. Karofsky looked from Rachel, who was fuming with anger to Finn Hudson who was rolling around on the floor, clutching his balls in pain.

"What-" David began, but was cut off by Rachel.

"NOW DAVID" She screeched looking at him and then to Luke who had just entered the room. David pulled out his cell and reported the crime.

"I told you Finn Hudson. I told you that if you ever tried that again, I would report you to the police and I WILL be pressing charges. Stay the fuck away from me" She spat at the boy who was still laying on the floor.

###

Once the police showed up, and the 3 of them had given their statements, Rachel sat in her dressing room alone. She looked around the room, looking from the mirror where she could see herself, still in her stage make up. To the flowers laying on the floor. Fucking Finn, and his stupid flowers. She thought, leaning down and picking them up. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw the note that was attached to the flowers.

Just as great as you were opening night. Lunch?

Santana x

"Fuck"

#

"Hey Brit" Santana said when the blonde opened the front door. She had ran straight here. "Look, I know that you have ...plans" she said looking around to see where Quinn was. The other blonde was nowhere in sight. "But I really need you right now"

Brittany nodded, stepping back and letting Santana in. "Do you want a drink or something? I need to start making dinner and then we can talk" Brittany asked as she moved towards the kitchen.

"Ah.. sure. Water maybe?"

###

While Brittany and Santana were busy making lunch in the kitchen, Quinn was just arriving in front of the apartment when Puck and Beth got out of a cab.

"Mommy! My tooth felled out!" Beth squealed. Puck, Beth and Brittany had arrived home from visiting Puck's aunt, earlier this morning. Brittany needed to get ready for her dinner tonight with Quinn, so Puck took Beth out for lunch and ice cream in the park while Quinn was still at work working a double shift since yesterday.

"Hey baby! It did! Wow! Did you and daddy have a good time at the park?" Quinn asked, picking up her daughter.

"Yeah mommy! And Momma has surprise for you!" Beth said as she wriggled her way out of her moms arms, wanting to be let down.

"A surprise? What kind of a surprise?"

"She wants to- RACCCHH!" Beth began but when she spotted her aunty Rachel getting out of a cab she forgot what she was talking about and threw herself into the Diva's awaiting arms.

"Oh baby girl look how big you've gotten! I am never going away for two weeks again if this is how fast you're going to grow!" Rachel said as she held the girl tighter.

"Wachel! Me and Daddy went to the park and we got ice cweam and my tooth felled out and..." Beth began trying to list off all the activities that she had taken part in when Rachel jumped into the conversation.

"Oh Beth! Sweetie! Listen to you! You're talking!" Rachel said, swinging herself and Beth around in a circle. Beth giggled and again, wriggled herself out of the grasp to be let down.

"Daddy! Let's go! We gotta put my tooth under my pillow!" Beth yelled, grabbing Pucks hand and pulling him into the building.

"Hey Rach" Quinn said slowly, approaching the girl for a hug, but was stopped when she saw the look on Rachel's face. "Don't kill me, please?" Quinn begged, half joking, half completely serious. She knew that Rachel wasn't going to be happy when she found out that Santana was back and that she had known.

"Quinn Fabray. You are in soooo much trouble right now! How could you not tell me that she was here? Why would you keep that from me! I want answers!" Rachel demanded.

"Maybe you should get them from Santana. I'm sure she'd have a better explanation" Quinn said moving past Rachel into their apartment building.

When they were both in the elevator, Rachel turned to the blonde.

"We were meant to speak tonight, after my late show. But she showed up after my morning show"

"And? Did she tell you?"

"No... she ran away before we got a chance to speak. Finn was there... He.. He kissed me"

"What?" Quinn asked surprised. Not only did Finn kiss Rachel, but wtf? Finn was back!

"But I thought he sulked off after graduation when he saw that there was no hope of him getting back with you. Big baby, I'll get Puck to break his nose and -"

"I got him arrested" Rachel said, looking at the buttons on the elevator. They were almost at their floor.

"What?"

"Yeah.. well he kissed me against my will. I called the cops and told them and he got arrested... But before all that, I had him rolling around on the floor after I kicked him between his legs! I'm... I'm guessing Santana saw us kissing. I found these flowers" She said holding up the roses.

"Oh Rach" Quinn said, pulling Rachel into a hug. But Rachel pushed away.

"No! I'm still mad at you! You should have told me that she was back!"

"I was going to but she made me promise that I wouldn't tell you until you got back. To not spoil your holidays!" Quinn said as the elevator door opened and they saw Puck standing at the front door.

"You two need to hear this" He said, handing them one of the baby monitors that they still kept in their rooms. One in Pucks, One in Rachel's and One in Brittany and Quinn and then the actual monitor in Beth's room so that they could hear her if she needed them.

"Oh god Brit. What am I going to do? You didn't tell me that she was with Finn!" They heard Santana say as they both leaned against the wall and Puck closed the door.

"Where's Beth?" Quinn asked.

"They helped her put her tooth under her pillow and then she made a beeline for your bed so she could take a nap" Puck answered as he sat down on the hallway floor. Quinn and Rachel also sat.

"She isn't! Well atleast I don't think she is... We haven't seen him since Graduation like everyone else. Well except Puck. They met up after their plans fell apart and Finn went on and on about how the two of you were over and how he was going to win Rachel back. Puck told him to back off and that he had no chance because she was still in love with you"

"Then what was he doing there! He had his giant fucking hands all over her! Ugh... it makes me sick just thinking about it . I... I never wanted to see that again. I fucking hate him!" Santana yelled. They heard a loud bang, as if she had fired something at the floor. Rachel flinched at the crashing noise, she could hear it herself from within the apartment.

"What's this San?" Brittany asked.

"It's... It's my memories"

"Wow... You started remembering her this early?

"Yeah... this one. It was the first. It was... I think 2 weeks before Graduation"

"Oh wow, You and Rach had sexy times in the bathroom?"

Santana laughed "Yeah Britt... It was more then once and wasn't always only the bathroom" Rachel blushed profusely. Puck smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. Quinn sniggered earning a slap on the arm from Rachel.

"I never did it in the bathroom... Me and Quinn did it in classrooms and on the Piano a few times. Mr Shue caught us once though" At this, Quinn went red and it was Rachel's turn to laugh.

"So that's why Mr Shue wouldn't speak directly to you and Brit" Rachel sniggered as did Puck.

"Oh San! This one! I remember this one! It was your first time! Awww and look at the picture! You too were so happy!" Brittany cooed.

Rachel then realized what they were listening to. Santana must have some sort of book with memories in it.

"Wait... memories?" Rachel asked herself outloud and then looked up to meet Quinn's eyes. She nodded and whispered 'She remembers'.

###

In the bedroom, Santana was still pacing back and forth while Brittany look through the memory book.

When the door flung open and Rachel was standing there, holding a baby monitor and an un readable expression on her face, both girls jumped.

"Hey Rach! Welcome home!" Brittany said, standing and then hugging Rachel. When she didn't get a hug back and saw that Rachel's eyes were locked on Santana's, she quietly left the room and closed the door.

Walking into the living room expecting to find Quinn and Puck, she was met with emptiness.

"You guys?" She called out, not loud enough to be heard in Beth's room where Rachel and Santana were.

"In here!" She heard in response, coming from Pucks room where she found him and Quinn leaning over another baby monitor, listening.

"Have they said anything yet?" Brittany asked as she sat down on Puck's bed next to Quinn and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend Hello.

"Not yet Baby but I'm guessing th-" Quinn began but was cut off by Puck when he shushed them.

"You remember?" They heard Rachel asked, her voice breaking.

###

Santana nodded in reply, looking down at the creme carpet in Beth's room. The soft Pink walls should have made the room feel calm. But right now, the room felt like it would explode from all of the tension. But when Santana met Rachel's eyes after a few minute's, she saw the girls face wet from tears and Rachel left out a cry as she moved towards the other girl.

Santana met her in a hug and held onto Rachel tight, as did Rachel to Santana. "You remember!" Rachel said into Santana's shoulder as she sniffled and Santana once again nodded, not sure if she should speak or not.

They held each other for a few minutes in silence. Rachel with her arms around Santana's waist and Santana's arms around Rachel's took in each other. Readjusting to each others scents and touch. Remembering each others touch. Just standing there, holding each other. There bodies still fit so well together.

Rachel suddenly pushed back from the embrace, startling Santana who was very much so comfortable where she had been. In Rachel's arms.

###

The three of them sat, starring at the speaker, waiting for an indication that they were both still alive. After Rachel had repeated 'You remember' the speaker had gone silent. Brittany was the first one to snap and ended up shaking the speaker until the batteries fell out.

"Brittany! What if they're talking RIGHT NOW!" Puck hissed, trying to get the batteries back in. "Ugghh it has to wait 10 minutes to reset!"

"Well where's our one?" She asked, looking around the room.

"Rachel took it with her!"

"Rachel has one in her room!" Brittany said and seconds later all three of them were scrambling into Rachel's room to listen to the conversation.

"How long?" Rachel asked.

"Your opening night"

"So you were there... I, um.. I got your flowers. Listen Santana... Finn and I ... Well there is no Finn and I! I haven't seen him since Graduation. I don't know why he was there and I certainly did not want him to kiss me. Infact... I had him arrested!"

The three of them jumped when they heard a knock on the door. Tina popped her head in.

"Hey guys. Your door was open and I wanted to know -" But she was shushed when Rachel told Santana the full story of what had happened in the dressing room.

Brittany talked god that Santana hadn't mentioned her plans of proposing, which now wouldn't go as she planned because Quinn was already yawning so she knew that the girl wouldn't be up to going out for dinner like Brittany had planned.

"What's this?" Rachel asked.

"My.. um.. my memory book... I started it back before graduation when I began having memories. They were only small ones though..."

"San, if you remembered, then why didn't you tell me? And you've spent time with my family? I saw pictures in your closet while I was getting ready this morning. Why haven't they said anything to me? I spent the entire winter break with them!"

###

"I know, and I'm sorry. It's my fault that they kept everything from you" Santana said sitting down on the bed next to Rachel who was holding her memory book. She took the book from Rachel and turned to the page where the picture of herself and the twins were on the plane when she had first saw them.

"I met Kenz and Megan on a plane to Lima. They were on their way to visit your dads with your mom. And fuck Rachel, I never realized how much you guys looked like Shelby" Santana said, realeasing a breathe.

"So you remembered them?" Rachel asked, looking at the picture.

"Well... here. Read for yourself" Santana said, handing the book back to Rachel. "You need to look through this and then we can talk, okay? Take a look through it" Santana said, rising from the bed and then leaving the room to give Rachel some time to process what she was reading.

###

"What are you doin?" Puck, Brittany, Tina and Quinn jumped up when they heard the voice from the door. Turning around, in fear that they had been caught by Santana, they were all relieved when they saw a sleepy Beth, rubbing her eyes with her blankie standing in the doorway.

They all released a breath and smiled. That was until Santana appeared behind Beth and saw that the 4 other adults in the room were leaning over A baby monitor, where she could hear Rachel reading to herself quietly.

Santana shook her head, lifted up Beth and walked off mumbling something in Spanish.

###

Santana paced infront of the door of Beth's bedroom, holding the baby monitor she had confiscated from Brittany when she had kept messing with he volume settings. Rachel had been inside the room, reading her memory book for over an hour and a half and had yet to make any noise except the phone call they heard her make, asking for her stand in to take tonight's later show, that she was dealing with family problems.

Brittany, Tina, Quinn, Puck and Beth all sat on the living room sofa watching the girl pace the hallway. Finally Brittany had had enough and she marched past Santana. Banging on the door, Brittany then walked in.

"Alright, get out. I need this room and you're just sitting there" She said to Rachel, who was sitting on the ground, the book forgotten on top of the bed.

Santana appeared behind Brittany, really to yell at the blonde but Rachel stood up and took Santana's sleeve, pulling her through the living room into her own room. But not before Brittany could grab the baby monitor from Santana and give it to Quinn.

"Quinn, Baby. I need you to go into our room, close the door, sit on our bed and then listen to the monitor" Brittany, pushing the other blonde toward their room. Quinn gave her a questioning look but did as she was told. Demanding Brittany was demanding!

Brittany ran into Beth's room and closed the door behind her also. Leaving Beth, Tina and Puck to look at the three closed bedroom doors and then to each other.

"Girls are weird" Puck said as he looked at his daughter.

"Yeah. That's why I like boys. Dey not as weird" Beth replied as she brushed the hair on her doll. Tina laughed at the little girl and then raised an eyebrow to Puck, waiting for his reaction.

To this, Pucks eyes widened. "Nope! No way! No boys for you. Boys are icky and they're just as annoying. Probably even more and your not allowed around boys until your 60 years old and fully grown and even then you can't be around them until I get to have a little chat with them and show them my gun collection that I plan to have by then and even then they will have to prove to be worthy of you. Which they wont, so you probably shouldn't even bother with dating or being around boys!" Puck said crossing his arms with a sour puss on his face. The thought of his little baby girl around mean horrible icky men was pissing him off already.

"Oh daddy. You so funny" Beth giggled and then squealed when Puck lifted her up into the air.

###

"Rach... say something. Please" Santana begged from where she sat on Rachel's bed. They had been in the room around 15 minutes, in complete silence as Rachel paced around the room.

"I just... I just don't understand Santana! You've remembered me all this time! You've been to 50 of my shows! 50! You've been in the city, you've been around my family. You remembered them and you spoke to them, but why. not. me?" Rachel asked as she turned towards the girl on her bed who stood. "Huh Santana? Why not me? If you remembered how much you loved me, then why didn't you tell me?" Rachel said, raising her voice. She was pissed as fuck and just didn't understand any of this. This entire day... no actually this entire 36 hours had been one big fucking blur and Rachel was developing a headache right above her left eye.

Santana mumbled in reply.

"I didn't quiet catch that, Speak up"

"I was scarred" Santana mumbled again, a little more clearer this time. She looked up from the ground to Rachel's face.

"You were scarred? That's all you have to say! THAT YOU WERE SCARRED?" Rachel's voice got louder with every word. Santana had never seen Rachel so angry.

###

Puck jumped when he heard Rachel's voice booming through the door. He turned to Tina and Beth who were now both wide eyed and looking at the door where the noise had came from.

Puck bit his lip and crinkled his forehead. Rachel NEVER raises her voice...

##

Quinn sat in her bedroom, awaiting to find out what was going on in the world of her Brittany. It was times like this, when the other blonde got worked up and treated things so seriously, that made Quinn fall in love with the girl more.

Since they had begun dating, their relationship had been endlessly questioned. Most questions were the same and always revolved around what she, 'bright, smart, beautiful, HBIC' was doing with the 'air headed, dim witted, stupid, duck obsessed cheerio'. And her answer was always the same.

They loved one another

Brittany was anything but an 'air headed, dim witted, stupid, duck obsessed cheerio'. Okay... so maybe she was Duck obsessed, Quinn thought as she looked down at their bright white duvet cover that had a giant rubber duck picture in the center.

Brittany was her everything. After Beth ofcourse. Brittany loved Beth like she was her own. She was her own. She loves Beth and takes care of her and is her Momma B! Brittany may sometimes blurt out the most randomiest things and get confused easily, but she couldn't help it really. It was just what made Brittany, Brittany!

###

Brittany paced back and forth in Beth's room. When she had pushed Quinn towards the door, she had confidence. But now that was gone. Gone. What the hell was she doing? It shouldn't be this hard to propose to Quinn. Why can't she just tell her how much she loves her?

"Quinn, baby" Brittany said into the baby monitor.

###

Quinn jumped when she heard Brittany's voice.

"I love you. And I know that this is going to seem stupid and I'm just going to be my normal air headed stupid self" Brittany's voice said as it filled the room. Quinn shook her head in disagreement and stood up, about to leave the room to go find her girl and tell her, that in no way, was she stupid.

"Sit down" Brittany said, making Quinn look around the room in search of the girl.

"No baby, I'm not in the room. I just know that you're probably about to come rushing to find me and tell me that I'm not stupid. Sit down and let me speak... this is important" So Quinn sat back down and awaited this 'important' speech that she was going to receive from Brittany.

"I love you. I've loved you since.. I dunno.. forever! When me, you and San were little, we used to play house. Remember? And San was always my husband and I was her wife and she wanted you to be our daughter but you always wanted to be the neighbor so that it wouldn't be weird when we used to sneak off and kiss behind the blackberry bushes in my back garden." Quinn smiled at the memory that she had forgotten about. All children played one of those games. Doctor. House. Or in their case, House with adultery on the side.

"You were my first kiss. And you have been my favorite person to kiss. Even more then Santana before me and you got together. And to be honest, you were... are... my first love. I fell in love with you on my 13th birthday party sleepover. Do you remember that night? Santana was being mean and was busy putting your training bra in the freezer and you were upset because she teased you about how small your bra was and how big her boobs were compared to yours. Which I think is ridiculous because you have such nice boobs now and they're so full and fun to play with and ... oh... I'm rambling aren't I?" Quinn laughed and shook her head, not caring that no one could see her. She shifted on the bed so that she was now sitting Indian style with the monitor in her lap and her back to the door.

"Any ways... you were upset and you came upstairs to my room cause you didn't want Santana to see you cry. And I was up there putting away the new presents that I had gotten. And I thanked you for the Tween Bible that you had gotten me and you said that your dad had picked it out. You had wanted to get me the book on Ballet dancers with all the pictures and you said that I was the most beautiful dancer you'd ever seen. And I hugged you and when I pulled away, you kissed my cheek. And I kissed yours and then you kissed me again, but on the side of my lips... And when I was leaning in to kiss you again, Santana called us and said that the pizza was there.

And I saw how your face had dropped. So I.. well I acted excited and clapped and then I leaned up and kissed you.." Quinn closed her eyes and relieved the kiss again in her own mind. She hadn't thought about that kiss since she had begun hanging out with Brittany the summer before they graduated. Back when she was freaking out about her feelings that had strongly grown for the girl. She'd always had those feelings. Even before that sleepover. Back when they were younger and she had refused to be the daughter. She wanted to be the neighbor so she could be like her dad and kiss the neighbor next door when no one was looking... because she wanted to kiss the blond. Always had, always will. But then her father had decided that she shouldn't spend so much time with Santana and Brittany. And instead spend time with the kids from her church and the reverends little girl who used to eat her own boogies. And then when high school came around, Santana and Brittany were already so close. It wouldn't be until they spent the summer together that Quinn had found out that them spending time together was only because Santana had helped the blonde through her learning difficulties and helped keep her daily schedule that helped her function better in society, especially when her anxiety flared up.

"When I pulled back from that kiss, you still had your eyes closed and you looked so beautiful. Like a princess and you were so happy. I wanted you to always be happy.. but then your dad took you away and when you came back to me you were all different... San said you had a bible up your butt...and then when we started high school, you went out with Finn and you didn't like me anymore and you didn't kiss me anymore. So I started kissing other people. San kissed me sometimes. At party's and stuff. But then you got pregnant and I remember that I was sad. Sad cause you had sex with Finn. My mom always told me that you only do that with the person you love. So that meant that you loved Finn... Well really Puck, but I thought it was Finn. And i was upset that you didn't love me enough to make lady babies and have lady kisses with... So I had sex with Santana. And it wasn't even real sex like you and me have now. We were just really drunk and I was upset and she just laid there...

But you were so sad and then your parents kicked you out and I wanted you to stay at my house so you could be safe but you were being mean that day and called me stupid because you had more important things to do then play pretend and have a sleepover with me" Quinn hung her head in shame. It was the one and only time that she had called Brittany stupid and she regretted it every time she heard the blonde scold herself whenever she messed something up or couldn't do something. She was always quick to jump in and assure Brittany that she was in no way stupid. Far from that. She was the smartest person she knew and that she loved her and that she would love her even if she was stupid. Which she wasn't.

"But I get it now. I understand how much pressure you were under and I forgive you baby. I forgive you for calling me stupid and I don't even care anymore that you didn't give me lady kisses and have sex with me back then anymore. Because if you hadn't done it with Puck, then I wouldn't have an amazing daughter who is probably being corrupted by her father at this very moment in time" Quinn smiled through the tears on her face and listened as she heard Beth chant 'COME ON DADDY! YOU CAN BEAT HER! BRING OUT THE PUCKASOURUS POWER!'

"See. She's being corrupted into the land of Puckerman. I guess it's a good thing that you're her mommy because your beautiful mind over powers 'the pucksaurious powers' any day baby and she is so lucky to have an amazing mommy like you. And she loves you so much because you're so amazing. You remind me so much of my mom only you're better because your Quinn. Does that make sense? In my head it does. You're amazing Quinn. And I love you so much and I love Beth so much and the rest of our little family so much. And the summer that you came back to me. You held me when I was upset about San ignoring me. And you were there the entire summer. Even when I had my extra summer help classes in school. You helped me every night with my homework and helped me understand things better and helped me learn my schedule so that I wouldn't have to wait for someone to tell me what I was meant to be doing. And then when you kissed me that day in my kitchen with my mom... I was just so happy Quinn. You make me so happy. And what I want to know... " Quinn sat, starring at the monitor in her hands, waiting for Brittany to continue what she as saying. Come on Britt She thought as she shook the monitor in frustration. As she shook it, She batteries fell out and rolled onto the floor.

"Shit" she hissed, hopping off the bed and getting down on her knees and then laying on her stomach when she saw the batteries under the bed. When she finally grabbed the batteries and stood up, she was met with Brittany, down on one knee, holding a box with an engagement ring in it, right infront of her. She looked from the ring, up to Brittany's pleading and nervous eyes. She could see the hand that held the box was shaking.

"All that I want to know, is Quinn Fabray. Will you marry me and continue making me the happiest women on earth?"

###

"You understand Rachel! You don't understand anything! I was scarred! I woke up in a hospital bed and couldn't remember what had happened in my life for an entire 7 months! That's more then half a year! I was lost and I still hated you and I couldn't understand that you had been my girlfriend! And then I had to deal with the stress of remembering all these times that we had. In bathrooms! At the lake house! The back of a movie theater! I still don't know how I convinced you to do that!" Santana laughed.

"Rachel... it was just.. so hard... And when i started getting memories and I met your family and I remembered! I remembered them and I couldn't remember you. I just... I didn't want you to be upset you know? That I couldn't remember you. I mean, your the first person I should have remembered! I mean, I love you so why wouldn't you be? But you weren't... and that's why they didn't tell you. Because I wouldn't let them. I didn't want to hurt you. And then when I did remember you... I was just scarred. All I could think was that I had lost you once. What if I lost you again? What if I lost you like I lost my mom... It's just been so hard for me" Santana said, frustrated.

###

When Brittany and Quinn burst into Beth's room to share the news of their engagement, they didn't expect to witness Rachel SLAPPING Santana across the face. The raven haired girl held her cheek, shocked.

"HARD FOR YOU? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW!" Rachel yelled at Santana. "TRY HAVING THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE FORGET YOU! THAT'S HARD!"

"Rachel... calm down" Quinn said as she pulled an upset Brittany into her arms.

"No Quinn! She's got to hear what I have to say" Rachel spat and then turned back to Santana.

"You were the lucky one Santana! You simply FORGOT! I've had to live everyday PRAYING that you remember me! Hoping and wishing that you would come back to me, show up at my door step and tell me the minute you remembered. But I find out from seeing pictures and that memory book, that no, You've remembered for months! MONTHS! While I've cried myself to sleep every night and woken up for nightmares of the crash. WHY DID YOU TAKE OFF YOUR FUCKING SAFETY BELT?" Rachel screamed and then began to fall forward.

###

Outside in the living room, Puck jumped up when he heard Rachel yelling again. Tina took Beth into Pucks room and sat her down to watch a movie, turning the volume up loud.

When they both entered Rachel's bedroom, they saw Quinn holding an upset Brittany, from all the yelling. And an upset Rachel, collapsed into Santana who held the girl while she cried.

###

"Pillow Fight!" Beth yelled as she grabbed a pillow from Rachel's bed and hit Santana who had flopped down on the bed with her eyes closed. She immediately opened her eyes wide when she felt the sting of the pillow against her skin.

For such a shortie, this kid can really hit hard Santana thought as she rolled over to avoid the pillow that came crashing down hard on the space where she had been just laying. "Little B, go beat up aunty Rachel with the pillow, okay? She fun to beat up and she's ticklish on her ribs" She said as she looked at the little girl who was ready to attack her again. But Beth quickly turned and the ran out of them room.

A few minutes later, Santana heard the sound of Quinn's voice as the front door opened and the squeal Beth let out. That should distract the little midget for awhile while I get some sleep

Santana rolled over onto her belly and laid her head down on one of Rachel's pillows, inhaling the girls scent. Things had been awkward between them whenever they were around each other since their conversation in Beth's room earlier this week. After Rachel had broken down, crying into Santana's neck, she had had a calm discussion, under the supervision of Quinn and Tina, while Brittany and Puck joined Beth in watching a movie. Tina and Quinn had helped them through their conversation... well... really they were the ones who had the conversation. Discussing feelings that the two girls had expressed and how they still felt about each other. While Santana and Rachel stayed snuggled together, Rachel on Santana's lap while the girl held her tight. When Tina and Quinn suggested that they not rush things in their relationship, both girls simply nodded and stayed in each others embraces. That was until Beth walked into the room, like the little diva she could be and demanded that Santana join her on the couch and snuggle with her while she watches the Wizard of Oz.

They hadn't seen each other much since then, only when herself and Tina stopped by yesterday when they had had a half day of classes and came over to have lunch with the group while everyone was free.

Tonight, Santana was going to be crashing on their couch as Tina had asked for their apartment. Santana didn't ask for details and just asked that anywhere outside of Tina's room, be off limits to sexual conduct. Tina had said she wasn't making any promises and smirked when she closed the front door behind Santana.

When Santana arrived at The Fabray/Puckerman/Pierce/Berry residence, she met Rachel and Beth exiting the building. They were heading off the the park and Beth demanded that Santana accompany them. So she had spent the day chasing Beth around the park, shyly smiling at Rachel whenever they made eye contact with each other.

###

Santana had drifted off to a light slumber when she was suddenly hit on her back with a pillow.

"Bethhh... I told you to go hit Rachel and - Oh.." Santana said when she looked up from her buried face in the pillow, to be met with the sight of a smirking Rachel Berry.

"So a little birdie told me that they were sent to 'beat me up and tickle me'?" Rachel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... um.. about that.." Santana began but stopped when she saw the pillow coming back down to hit her. She quickly moved from the bed and stood up. Rachel was still smirking and moved closer to with the pillow over her shoulder, ready to attack.

Santana squealed and then tried to run for the door but was attacked by Rachel and toppled to the ground.

"You gave away my tickle zone! Do you know how long that little girl has been trying to find it! Yeeeaarrrss" Rachel said as she tickled Santana's neck and center stomach where she knew Santana had tickels. Santana got her own back when she was able to flip them so she was straddling the shorter girl and pinned her arms above her head.

Looking down into Rachel's eyes, she saw them travel from her own eyes down to her lips and back up to her eyes again. Then Rachel's tongue came out and licked her lips.

Santana began to leaned down slowly, giving Rachel the chance to stop this. She didn't.

Their lips brushed against each other. Slowly. Santana released Rachel's arms and the diva wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as they moved their lips against one anothers again. Still slow. Savoring the touch.

Santana quickly pulled back when she felt the sting of the pillow on her back. Inhaling a sharp breathe, she looked up at a smirking Beth. She moved back, off of the other girl and then stood up. Rachel did the same.

"Um.. Beth..." Santana began as she leaned down to be eye level with the girl. "What you just saw. It.. um.. I.. we... um" She stuttered, looking up at Rachel for help. But Beth quickly turned from the two girls and moved towards the door.

"MOMMMYYYYY! SANN AND WACH WERE KISSING LIKE YOU AND MOMMMA! CAN THEY GET MARRIED LIKE YOU AND MOMMMA?" Beth yelled down the hallway and when she turned around, she was met with two blushing girls.


	13. Chapter 13

"So... You and Santana, huh?" Brittany asked as she flopped down onto the sofa next to Rachel.

"It's not what you think Brit" Rachel replied as she moved to lay her head in Brittany's lap and put her legs over the arm rest.

"Oh really? Cause I heard that Beth caught you guys makin out!" Brittany smirked.

Rachel reached up and poked Brittany in the belly. "Hermit, it wasn't like that!" Rachel whined, using her nickname for Brittany.

"Well Kermit, I had a little girl asking me if me, her mom, her aunty Sanny and aunty Rachel can all have a wedding together so that she doesn't have to wear a stupid flower girl dress twice" Brittany replied laughing. She may look like Quinn and have most of her gentle personality, but when it came to mischief and wearing girlie dresses, she was all Puck.

"Oh god" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Aren't you Jewish? I thought you don't believe in god and that's why you don't eat animals" Brittany asked.

Santana had just walked into the living room after helping Quinn give Beth a bath and flopped down on the couch next to the two girls. Rachel looked above her, met Santana's eyes and then blushed when they connected.

"Gotta Pee" Rachel mumbled and walked quickly from the room. Santana frowned. Was Rachel really going to avoid her? After the kiss they had been distracted with helping Brittany start dinner and helping Beth tell Quinn about their day in the park. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk yet.

"B how many times did I have go over this with you in high school? Being Jewish has nothing to do with her being a vegan. It just means that she has different beliefs than your religion and Quinn's. Being a vegan means that you don't want to eat animals" Santana explained.

"PUCCCCKKK" They heard Quinn yell from the kitchen to Puck who was dressing Beth in her pajamas.

"WHAT?"

"GO TO THE STORE AND GET MILK"

"YOU GO!"

"I'M COOKING AND PLUS IT'S SNOWING OUT AGAIN"

"Yeah and why can't you go?" Puck said as he walked out into the living room with Beth on his shoulders. He carefully dropped her on the couch on top of Brittany who groaned when Beth moved her knees into her gut.

"Excuse me little b, but now momma needs to pee" Brittany squeaked as she jumped up from the couch and ran to her room to use the un suite.

"Puck! You left the toilet seat up again!" Rachel huffed as she walked back into the living room from the main bathroom.

"Yeah, So?"

"What if I had fallen in!" Rachel said as she stomped her foot.

"Rach, that only happens in movies!" Quinn said giving Beth her sippy cup for bed. The little girl had eaten a big lunch and stated that she wasn't hungry for dinner.

Just then they heard a scream from Quinn and Brittany's room.

"B, you okay? Santana called out.

"Um... Can someone come help me? The toilet seat was up and I fell in and I'm stuck"

Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Beth all turned to back to Puck, but he was already running out the door. "YOU BETTER PICK UP THAT DAMN MILK PUCKERMAN" Quinn called out after him

"I'll get Brit. Can you guys put her to bed?" Quinn said as she kissed Beth on the forehead and then went to help poor Brittany out of the toilet.

Santana's phone rings from where she left it in Rachel's room earlier. She heads that way while Rachel carry's Beth into bed, the little girl falling asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

On the way back out to the living room, Rachel overhears Santana on the phone.

"I know baby, I miss you too... Well you won't be gone for that long and I promise that I'll visit... " Rachel notices that Santana sounds deeply upset. Who could she be speaking to that she's calling them baby?

"Maybe I can come visit when I'm on break... Duh I'll sleep in your bed!" Santana laughs into the phone. Rachel instantly feels hurt. Santana kissed me when she already has someone She thinks, making her way back into the living room to be met with Quinn and Brittany who are making out on the couch.

"I wanna get drunk" She exclaims as she flops down on the couch next to them. She has to pinch Brittany, who pouts, to get their attention away from each others lips.

"You sure about that Rach? I mean, don't you have a show tomorrow?" Quinn asks as she gets up, moving into the kitchen to finish up dinner.

"Theater is getting remodeled remember? And plus I have a meeting with Linda in the morning. She has to talk to me about my contract since Chloe is coming back from maternity leave soon and I won't be needed anymore"

"But can they do that Rach?" Brittany asks, moving to Rachel's lap and laying on her shoulder. This doesn't bother Rachel though. She may only be 5''2, but she's hella strong for such a little person.

"Yeah Brit, they can. She had a signed contract with them already before opening night and I was always just her replacement. Even if I am nominated for an Tony" Rachel whispers the last part. It hasn't been announced to the public yet about her nomination. She only found out this morning by her agent who accidently let it slip.

"WHAT?" Brittany asked, a giant smile on her face.

"Brit! You're going to wake Beth! What's the matter?" Quinn asks as she makes her way to the living room table with two plates in her hands.

"RACHEL'S NOMINATED FOR A TONY!" Brittany yells, not caring if she wakes Beth at this point. The kid should be awake to celebrate!

"Rachel are you serious?" Santana asks from behind them as she re enters the room. Rachel watches her put her phone in her pocket before answering.

"Yeah. Linda, my agent, called me this morning and we got chatting and she let it slip that she'll have to call around to a couple of stores so that I can look for my Tony dress. I told her not to be silly, I can just wear one of the ones I already have and she said that a Tony Nominee doesn't just wear any old dress she has. We've been nominated for best Musical and I've been nominated for Leading actress."

Brittany hugs Rachel and kisses her on the forehead, before running off into the kitchen and getting a bottle of champagne. Quinn places two more plates on the table before she hugs Rachel and congratulates her. But not before scolding her for keeping it to herself for so long.

Santana looks at the ground and picks at her nails. She's not sure if she should hug Rachel or not. Does she want me to hug her? Would she be weirded out by a hug from me? Would she even let me touch her? We haven't spoken about anything since last week and we haven't spoken about the kiss

"Santana! Don't just stand there! Congratulate Rachel" Brittany encourages them from the kitchen table where she's pouring glasses of champagne.

Santana looks towards Rachel, raising her eyebrow and asking Rachel with a hopeful look on her face if it's okay. When Rachel nods slowly, Santana wastes no time in rushing from the doorway of the living room to the couch and grabs Rachel. They hold each other tight until Brittany decides to tackle both of them to the ground in her own bear hug.

Quinn helps the 3 of them to their feet and then guides them to the table where they sit and have dinner. Once they have finish, they take up residence on the couch with the bottle of champagne, a bottle of wine and a 12 pack of beer.

They make a toast to Rachel's nomination and wish her luck, not that she needs it. And then the party starts, when the rest of the alcohol starts flowing and Brittany starts to get touchy feely with everyone.

"Lets play a game!" Brittany suggests when she plops down into Quinn's lap on the couch. Rachel is sitting on the big arm chair and Santana is sitting opposite them on the floor, ripping off the label on her beer bottle.

"What are we, 12?" Santana scoffs.

"Saaaan! We always played games in high school! Come on" Brittany whines and pouts in Santana's direction.

Santana's heart breaks as she gets lost in Brittany's sad, unhappy eyes. Her focus is broken when she hears Quinn and Rachel laughing.

"You Bitch! You thought her the Berry pout!" Santana growls in Rachel's direction. "Evil!" Santana says, pointing towards Brittany who has now joined in on laughing at Santana.

"Hey! We were stuck in line, waiting at an audition! How else was I meant to entertain her!"

"Yeah! And it totally got us both roles! Rach got her play that she's in now and I got to help choreograph for the first few months. Any way! On with the game! Truth, Dare or Tell!"

"Fine B. Quinn, you go first!" Rachel answered

"Okaaay. Babe, Truth, Dare or Tell?"

"Truth"

"Was it really Beth's idea to draw on the mirror with my favorite lipstick or was it you?" Quinn asked, looking at Brittany to see if she'd tell the truth. Rachel instantly starting laughing. She knew that it hadn't been Beth's idea cause she had watched Brittany draw on it and then hand the lipstick to Beth when Quinn got home from work.

Brittany turned her head into Quinn's neck and mumbled a reply.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quiet catch that? Did you say yes, you did blame the toddler for drawing on the mirror?" Quinn smirked.

"Fine Yes! It was me! How'd you know?"

"Who else would draw a Fat Cat like that babe?"

"Lord Tubbington, may god rest his little soul, was not fat! He was just big boned and Atkins just didn't suit his diet!"

"Okay... moving on! Okay, Quinn! Truth, Dare or Tell?"

"Tell"

"Do you think you want to have anymore kids?" Rachel asked, taking a quick look at Brittany. During a rehearsal a few months ago, they had discussed Brittany's want for more kids but she didn't know if Quinn would be opened to it or not.

"Yeah totally!" Quinn answered, smiling.

"Really?" Brittany asked hopefully, turning around to look at her fiance.

"Yeah baby. Why... do you not?" Quinn asked panicked.

"Ofcourse I do! And Beth would totally love to have a little brother or sister!" This led to a makeup session that was only ended when the front door opened and Puck walked in.

"Puck! You ass!" Brittany said, pouting at the memory of being stuck in the toilet.

"Sorry Britt. I'll try to remember!" He said with a lop sided smile.

"You get the milk?" Quinn asked.

He held up the carton in response and made his way to the refrigerator. When he got back to the living room, he was informed of Rachel's nomination and hugged her in congratulations.

"Puck... were you with a girl?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

"No... why?"

"You smell like perfume. And I'm pretty sure it's none of ours"

"Well..." He answered, blushing and looking at the ground.

"You were! Who is she?"

"She's... someone. I don't want t jinx it so give me some time before I tell you who it is"

"Aww come on! Give it up Puckerman! You obviously don't care about jinxing anything if you just boned her!" Santana said, grabbing another beer from the coffee table.

"I didn't bone her Lopez! I met up with her for like 10 minutes cause she was by the corner store. But I am staying over at her place tonight so you can take my bed"

"Wait, so this wasn't just someone random?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. I've actually known her awhile now and we met up last week... yes we have done it but she's fun to hang with, you know? I was so busy with Beth today that I totally forgot we were hanging tonight"

"Awwww Noah's got a little girlfriend!" Rachel cooed, reaching over to pinch his cheeks before he smacked away her hand.

"She's not my girlfriend, okay? She's... I dunno... but she's not my girlfriend. Not yet anyway. And defiantly won't be if I'm late, so goodbye ladies!" He said, getting up from the sofa and making his way out the door.

When it was shut and they heard the 'ding' of the elevator, they mediately jumped into conversation on who it could be. Brittany and Rachel both thought it could be one of their dancer friends from Julliard because he had hooked up with a few of them in the past. Quinn thought that maybe it was her friend Alison from the hospital cause she had caught the two flirting with each other when Puck had stopped by with Beth on her lunch break a few times.

Awhile later, when the bottles of wine and champagne were gone. Followed by the 12 pack of beer, the four girls found themselves playing a drunker version of truth or tell.

"Rachel. Truth, Dare or Tell?" Santana asked, pointing at Rachel and almost losing her balance. Wine always went right to her head.

"Tell"

"hhmmmmm... " Santana pondered for a question to ask the girl. "Okay okay, I got one!" Santana said, sitting up on her knees. "When we were dating, was it you or Tina who kept moving stuff around in my closet to drive me crazy?"

"That was Tina. I tried to do it once by moving your green jacket into where your black hoodies were and it annoyed me so I moved it back"

Santana snorted. "That lil bitch still does it!"

"Who's turn is it?" Quinn asked.

"It's Rachel's turn to ask San" Brittany answered

"Okay. Santana, Truth, Dare or Tell?" Rachel slurred. She was very much so, intoxicated.

"Tell. Your dares are boring. I mean daring Brittany to drink an entire beer in one go? Where the hell were you in high school when she was named the chugging champion"

"I still hold that title!"

"Fine... I heard you earlier on the phone when I was putting Beth to bed... Who were you talking to?" Rachel asked, with a hurt tone in her voice.

Santana's eyes widened when she heard Rachel's question. Had she known that she was being listened to by Rachel, she would have immediately informed her of who the caller was.

"You... you were listening?" Santana gulped.

"Yeah... look Santana, I'm not saying that I'm looking for anything right now. But we kissed. And if you have some girl out there that you seemed very lovey dovey with on the phone then I wont stand by and let you cheat on her with with me" Rachel may have been drunk, but it didn't stop her from laying down the law.

"Rachel, you know who you're talking to, right? How many times have we in the past had the discussion of how much I hate cheaters. Or do you not remember when I flipped because I thought you were cheating on me with Finn when I got back from Cheerio camp?"

"Well then who were you talking to on the phone? You called them baby, that's not a nickname you just throw around" Rachel said, crossing her arms and straightening her body in a defensive motion.

Santana bit her lip and looked around the room at the other girls who had been watching the exchange. She then pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Baby" She said, emphasizing on the word 'Baby' and looking Rachel right in the eyes. "I'm sorry for calling, I know that you've already headed to bed" She then put the phone on speaker

"It's okay Sanny. Mom just got in so we stayed up for a little bit to talk, she says Hi and that you better be taking care of Tina"

"Kenzie?" Rachel asked when she recognized the voice.

"Rach? You're there? San, you're with Rach?" Kenzie asked. "No, mom, gimmie back my phone"

"Rach baby? You're with San?" Shelby asked.

"Yeah Shell, she's here and so are Quinn and Brittany"

"And where is Tina? You better be taking care of her Santana Lopez" Shelby warned which caused the other girls in the room to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Jez Shel. Thanks for caring about me! No wonder I spend so much time with your kids instead of your old ass"

"Yeah yeah Lopez. You know that I love you, just like I love all my girls. But you have to keep an eye on Tina. That girl is just too wild to be left alone. Now where is she?"

"Relax! She kicked me out of the apartment so she could do the nasty with whoever she's bumping uglies with" Santana rolled her eyes and took a swig of beer.

"AND YOU LEFT HER THERE ALONE! SHE COULD BE GETTING MURDERED RIGHT NOW!" Shelby yelled into the phone. In the background they heard Kenzie complaining about ringing eardrums.

"Relax! I'll call her and tell her to call you so that you don't give your old lady self a heart attack!"

"You better young lady"

"Bye Old lady"

"Bye Baby. Love you Rach!" Shelby said, before hanging up.

"Santana, what -" Rachel began but Santana was already busy calling Tina.

"Bitch you better call momma Shelby. She was about to ape on my ass cause I told her you were bumping uglies with a stranger!"

"SAAAAN! I was right in the middle of -"

"STOP! I don't wanna hear about you and all your nasty. Call her. She's probably getting Kenz to book a ticket for her here as we speak"

"Fine. Bye"

"CALL HER!" Santana yelled before hanging up.

"Santana, what -" Rachel began again but Santana called someone else.

"Meg. Put Kenz on. Because I don't want to give you the chance to bite my head off with all your teenage moodiness. Ewwwww Meg I don't wanna hear about sexual frustration. You're a baby. No sexy times for you. Now put the innocent one on the phone. LALALALA" Santana sung loud into the phone when Megan tried to tell her how un- innocent Kenzie actually was.

"Kenzie, I called to tell you goodnight but now I'm just gonna warn you that you need to call me back in the morning and tell me about what Megan was just trying to tell me or I'm flying to whatever country you're in right now in Europe and getting a freakin chastity belt put on you. Lock and Key bitches. Yeah you better. . AND TELL YOUR MOM THAT I'M MORE BADASS THAN CHANG. Love you too baby girl" Santana said sweetly into the phone. When she hung up, she was met with a dumbfounded Rachel who looked extremely confused, a distracted Brittany and a giggling Quinn.

"What are you laughing at Fabray?"

"Seriously? You? Still badass? Haha no"

"Yeah yeah, whatever Fabray. I have my 9 am puppy kicking appointment in the morning and after that imma put your bra in the freezer. Now to the kitchen slave and get me some more beer" Santana flicked her wrist and then turned to Rachel who still looked extremely confused.

Quinn gave Santana the finger to her back and then grabbed Brittany so that they could go mess around in the kitchen.

"So... An explanation would be nice," Rachel said as she sat down on the sofa next to Santana.

Santana nodded her head but remained silent. She could feel the alcohol running through her body but she knew that it was going to take a lot more to get her drunk.

"You know that I've had contact with your family since I met the twins and your mom on the plane ride to Lima. It was nice. Having them you know? With your mom, she was like a mother sort of. Not like Juliana obviously, but like.. I dunno. She looked out for Tina and I. Tina especially because of her sudden wild tendency's since leaving High school. She cooked dinner for us once a week. Brought over soup and stuff when one of us were sick. Called us almost daily to see how we were. It was nice," Santana smiled. She was really missing Shelby. Ofcourse Juliana would call her often and they tried to do the 'mother-daughter' thing whenever she was home visiting, but the women always gave more of the friendly vibe where Shelby always gave a motherly one.

"And then the twins. They're my life basically. I never want to take your place, but the way I see it and the way they've said it, is that I'm like an older sister. Which I love. You know about my mom and you know that she... well she did what she did when she was pregnant with my twin siblings. I guess just being around the twins is comforting. You've got two badass sisters Rach. Meg is the most sarcastic brat ever. Well, after me atleast. But she's also the most funniest person ever and she's my TV buddy when it comes to my reality show. Which you know I love" The two of them laughed. Santana really was a reality show nut. Her DVR was full of shows and she had it hooked up to her phone so that she could watch her shows anytime she wanted. Back in high school, she would make Rachel stay up late just to watch her shows. Even on school nights when Rachel, Felix and Juliana would each try to make an attempted to move the girl off the living room couch but would always fail when she would increase the volume and simply ignore their presence in the room.

"And Kenzie. That girl is like my soul mate when it comes to sleeping and cuddling. She's a freakin teddy bear and gives the best hugs," Santana looked over to Rachel who had been watching her smile when she had been speaking of the twins. "I miss them Rach. I really miss them and I know that they miss me. I mean, we went from talking to each other everyday and seeing each other most days of the week, to them moving to freakin Europe and they haven't even settled yet cause your mom has been traveling all of the place to give lectures," Santana looked down at her hands and then wiped the tear that escaped off her cheek.

"You know they miss you too, right Rach? They spoke about you all the time when I was with them. They always apologized though because they could see how it upset me, but there wasn't one day I think, where they didn't mention you. Even if it was just them voicing the idea to call you later on. They've missed you. You haven't spent much time with them since you moved here. Yeah, maybe you just saw them for the holidays but it really hurts them Rach. Why do you think they have turned to their sisters ex girlfriend who FORGOT her and her best friend to act as their 'big sister's ' if you will," Santana said, suddenly almost angry with the girl.

She'd seen first hand their sad faces whenever they would come home from a day out with herself and Tina and they'd find a message on the answering machine from a staff member at the Theater where Rachel worked, with a message from Rachel apologizing that she was extremely busy and wouldn't be able to call them anytime soon, or would have to cancel their plans for her to visit that weekend. Infact, in the months that the twins and Shelby had been living in San Diego and then when they moved when Shelby got the job at USC, never had Rachel come to visit them. Sure she had been busy between Julliard and her show, but never once did she take them time to come visit her mother and sisters. And this pissed Santana off.

"Santana, I know. I know that I have been a horrible person and have ignored my family. I treated my family so bad since I've moved here. But it all just hurt so much," Rachel said, close to tears as she looked up into Santana's eyes. "It all just got to be too much for me. And my therapist told me, over and over again to reconnect with my family and to not just leave it until I return for the holidays. But I was struggling. New York and this big dream life that I had always pictured and dreamed of having was too much for me when I first got here. My feelings towards you were still causing me problems. I was having trouble with my classes, teachers and just making friends. Then the stress I was under trying out for roles and finally when I landed the understudy role in my play, school just seemed to be too much. My sleeping was off and whenever I did sleep, my dreams were full of nightmares, night after night...," Rachel said in a quiet voice and then jumped when Brittany and Quinn returned to the room, giggling and all over each other. Obviously just after having a quickly in the kitchen.

"What did we miss?" Brittany asked but Quinn squeezed her hand when she noticed that both girls had tears flowing down their cheeks. Brittany sat next to Rachel and pulled the girl into a hug, while Quinn kneeled on the ground infront of Santana and pulled her into her own hug.

When they pulled back, Rachel and Santana continued to keep eye contact with each other. The room was silent as Quinn and Brittany looked back and forth between the girls and sent each other worried looks.

"I promise that I'll try harder with my family" Rachel said seriously, looking Santana straight in the eyes. "I promise"

Santana nodded and then leaned over, pulling Rachel into her own hug. The smaller girl moved so that she could crawl into Santana's arms which she knew was always Santana's favorite thing to do. Hold her.

Brittany and Quinn decided not to question the action or disrupt the peace so they said a quiet goodnight to the girls and continued into their room, leaving behind the beers they had brought in to continue their night, on the coffee table. And two broken hearted, but healing girls, in each others arms on the couch.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been so long! Life has caught up with me! Loving that Glee is back, but worried about where they're going with Quinn! Brittana need to hurry up and get together! Pezberry Duet coming up! Dianna fucking Agron and Naya Sexy Rivera are my dream girls!**

###

The awkwardness in the room was obvious to everyone. Santana and Rachel kept stealing glances at each other from one side of the room to the other.

"Okay, enough!" Brittany snapped. "Rachel, go sit on Santana's lap. If you two aren't gonna talk about this and what's going on between you guys, then you should just get over this whole making everyone uncomfortable thing and forget that you guys haven't been together for like 3 years. Seriously, stop dragging this out" Brittany said, dragging Rachel from the couch she was sitting on, across the room and over to the couch that Santana was sitting on. She uncrossed Santana's legs and then pushed Rachel into her lap.

Rachel and Santana looked at each other, blushing. Santana tightened her hold around Rachel's waist and buried her face in the back of the girls neck. Rachel shifted slightly, to get comfy, leaned back so her head was resting on Santana's shoulder and placed her hands over Santana's, intertwining their fingers.

"Good job baby" Quinn kissed her fiance's cheek.

"I did do good, didn't I? This mean I get sexy times tonight?" She asked, turning to Quinn. "Baby you get sexy times every night"

"Yeah, but do I get sexy times for doing good?" Brittany asked, innocently. Quinn just laughed and leaned over to kiss Brittany, nodding.

Their first date took place while they baby sat Beth together. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn and Rachel were all on Thanksgiving break for the week so Brittany and Quinn were venturing upstate to take a look at hotels where they might want to hold their wedding. Puck, Tina and Dave were heading to Lima to visit their family's and spend the holiday with them. Puck's grandfather was sick so he decided not to bring Beth, just in case. So Rachel and Santana volunteered to take care of Beth for the weekend while everyone else was away.

Rachel had her last remaining classes during the morning through lunch so Santana was going to collect Beth from a play date, bring her to the park to tire her out from all remaining energy so that by the time Rachel got home and they all ate dinner, Beth would be ready for bed.

After Santana collected Beth and they played in the park for while. Of course they spent most of their time by the duck pond (Beth was Brittany's daughter after all), they ventured back to the Pierce/Fabray/Puckerman/Berry residence and began dinner. Rachel would be home soon and so Santana started dinner while Beth chilled on the couch watching cartoons, completely exhausted and every so often, Santana would hear her call in a complaint about how tired she was and begging for dinner to be ready soon so that she could sleep. For a 3 year old, going on 4, Beth complained a lot. She must spend a lot of time with Rachel Santana thought as she stirred the pasta.

"Bethy Boop!" Rachel called as she walked through the front door, an amazing aroma hitting her nose as soon as she got inside.

"And that is why I'll never stick my children with names that can be made fun of" Santana said as she placed Beth's plate in front of her.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my name" Beth huffed. Santana laughed and ruffled the girls hair.

"You guys started without me?" Rachel asked, placing her bags down by the door and moving forward to the table where Beth was sitting and Santana was placing drinks down on the table.

"I had the main desk call me when you stepped through the main door so I could get the plates out" Santana answered, pulling out a chair and motioning for Rachel to sit down.

"Mm mm pasta! My favorite" Rachel said taking her seat across from Santana. She then leaned over to kiss Beth on her forehead but the little girl was busy as she kicked Santana's knee under the table.

"Ow! Beth! What was that for?"

"For making fun of my name! I just remembered"

Rachel held back a giggle behind her hands. "The girl's right. You made fun of her name!" Santana stuck her tongue out at Rachel and then turned back to Beth.

"Look. I like your name for you chick. But I'm just not gonna name my kids that" Santana shrugged.

Beth's sour puss disappeared as the girl got distracted by shoveling pasta into her mouth, obviously trying to get to bed faster.

"So what would you name your children?" Rachel asked before taking her first bite of pasta, moaning at the taste.

"Well... I like that my parent's named me after the famous musician Santana so I think I like the whole idea of passing down names"

"It'd be confusing if you called your kid Sanny like you aunt Sanny. I'd never know who I would be talking to" Beth added, with her mouth full.

"Chew before you speak chick" Santana said, wiping the pasta sauce from the side of Beth's mouth. "And no I wouldn't give my kid my name. I'd pick someones name or middle name or somethin and give them that name. Take your aunt Rachel here. Her first name is from a TV show character. And her middle name is Barbra and I know you who that is!"

"Strizann!" Beth cheered with her mouth full. The two women laughed until they noticed that Beth was coughing.

"Beth? Are you okay?" Rachel asked panicked. The little girl was going red and clutching her throat.

Santana jumped to her feet in a heart beat, stood the girl up, tilting her over and then sticking two of her fingers back Beth's throat until the girl heaved up the pasta shell.

Once her breathing returned to normal, Santana handed her a glass of water and rubbed soothing circles over her back. Beth continued to cry from the fright and all Rachel could do was look on with hearts in her eyes at what she had just witnessed. Sure she was worried about Beth and would make sure to get her fully checked out by a doctor or else wait until Quinn came back, but watching Santana spring into mom mode and know exactly what to do gave Rachel a warm feeling.

"You're gonna be a great mom someday" Rachel said as she sat down next to Santana on the couch, handing her a glass of wine. They brought Beth to bed shortly after she had calmed down, but not before Rachel called Quinn wondering if there was anything else they should do. Santana explained what had happened and then threatened Quinn with violence if her and Brittany returned home any sooner than they had planned.

"What makes you say that?" Santana asked, looking at Rachel and smiling softly. They were alone, as they had planned and were finally going to discuss what they were going to do with themselves.

"The way you handled Beth tonight. You jumped right into action while I stood there, wide eyed and not knowing what to do. And you were also so great with my sisters. I know they're only a year younger than us, but I'm sure they'll both always be babies that need taking care of, especially Kenz" Rachel laughed, joined by Santana who was nodding her head in agreement.

"What about you, what would you call your children?" Santana asked randomly.

"I guess I wouldn't really know until I saw them, but I have always loved the name Emily for a girl and Mason for a boy. Every barbie I had growing up, had children with those names"

"Really? No famous Broadway names? No little Barbra or Elphaba running around in the future?" Santana ducked when Rachel threw a cushion at her.

"Violence!" Santana shrieked, but not loud enough to wake Beth. "You of all people should know that I think about more than Broadway!"

"What are you thinking right now?" Santana asked, shifting so she was closer to the other girl.

"That you're a meanie" Rachel teased, but also shifted and leaned closer to Santana also. What are you thinking right now, Sanny?

Santana's heart fluttered at the nickname. "That I really want to kiss you" She said, stealing a glance at Rachel's lips and then looking back to her eyes where she spotted Rachel mirroring her actions.

They leaned closer together, noses brushing until their lips slid together, holding in place, savoring the moment.

They decided to take it slow. They didn't want to jump straight into a full relationship. So they started with dates. Every Friday was a 'family' movie night, meaning that the entire gang (Santana, Rachel, Beth, Brittany, Quinn, Puck, David and Tina) sat down together and watched movies for the night. 1 movie for them to watch with Beth and another movie for them to watch once she was asleep.

Saturday nights were date nights for everyone really. Except Dave. He was still hung up on Kurt from high school. And no matter how many blind dates he was set up on, he never called them back for a second. So he would offer to baby sit Beth while everyone went their separate ways for the night.

Sundays were usually the day that Tina would kick Santana out of their apartment for awhile so she'd end up spending the day with Rachel anyway.

###

When they end up heavily making out in the bathroom at Puck's birthday party, neither of them know what to think. Rachel had stuck to entertaining Puck's aunt and uncle who lived in Long Island the entire night. After the party, his aunt was going to take Beth back with them for the week, but the moment Santana arrived with Tina, Rachel and Santana's eyes connected and didn't leave each others until Santana disappeared into the bathroom later on.

Rachel excused herself and said goodbye to the Puckermans who were leaving with Beth, heading towards the bathroom where Santana had yet to come out of since she had entered almost 15 minutes ago. When she entered there was no one in sight and only one stall door was closed.

"Santana?"

"Rachel, what are you doing in here?"

"I came to see if you were okay. We haven't spoken yet tonight, you hiding from me?" Rachel tried to joke.

"I could ask you the same thing," Santana smirked as she opened the door but her expression turned back to worry as she met Rachel s eyes.

"Are you okay San?" Rachel asked worried. She could sense that Santana was acting strange. Santana took a deep breath, stepped forward and pulled Rachel so close that their noses were touching, Rachel's arms around Santana neck and Santana's arms around Rachel's waist, fitting perfectly.

"We fit together," Santana pointed out.

"We do"

"We belong together," Santana stated, meeting Rachel's eyes. The shorter girl nodded in agreement and then met Santana's lips in a slow kiss. When they pulled back from each other and rested their foreheads together, Santana was the first to break the silence.

"I want to do this officially Rachel. I want to do this...us" Rachel laughed.

"What?" Santana asked confused. Was Rachel really laughing at her?

"I seem to remember a younger, confused Santana Lopez saying those almost exact words to me on my doorstep the night we first kissed"

"That was a good night. All we need now would be your fathers flicking that porch light on and off" Santana said, laughing at the memory of that night and the many other nights where Leroy and Hiram would continue to flick the switch until Rachel would yell at them for messing with electricity and the girls would end up just moving up the Rachel's bedroom, even if Santana had been expected home. And if she was required at home, Rachel would come with her. The Lopez/Berry family s became one and on more than one occasion had been called the 'Pezberry Clan' or the couple itself would just be referred to as 'Pezberry' by Glee members or other family friends.

In the distance, they heard the sound of the subway passing. The light above their heads flickered and they both looked towards it. Smiling, Santana whispered "Close enough" and re-atched her lips to Rachel s.  
They still planned on taking their relationship slow, Tina was kicking Santana out of the apartment again tonight so Santana was staying over whenever they returned from the party. Tina disappeared at around 1 am. At around 1:45 am she informed Santana that she had gone home. Quinn and Brittany decided to head out at 2 am, taking Rachel and Santana with them because they didn't want to be left with alone with Puck and his buddies.

When they looked around to say goodnight to the birthday boy, they were informed by one of his friends that he'd already left, but like a proper gentleman, Dave found them and accompanied them on their walk home, stating that he was leaving anyway because he had to be up early in the morning to collect Kurt from the airport as he was visiting for a few days. When they reached the apartment, Dave got a call from Puck saying that he was okay and that he wouldn't be home that night and for the girls not to wait up.

"Well at least he let somebody know that he's alive. I swear, he's 22 today and he still acts like he's 13" Quinn huffed as she hugged David goodbye and then pulled Brittany inside.

Dave, Rachel and Santana chatted for a few minutes until Rachel yawned and Dave told her to go ahead upstairs, that Santana would follow in a few minutes. She gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and kissed her forehead. And then ushered her towards the door. Before the door closed, Rachel turned around and winked at Santana, which made the girl blush.

"You two official again yet?" Dave asked once Rachel had disappeared through the door.

"Nope, we're taking it slow. Kissing is aloud though. Rachel likes my lips. I like hers. I love hers. Have you seen Rachel s lips? They're so pretty and puffy and cute and big and soft. Oh soft. They're like kissing a cloud. Although they're not as wet as a cloud would be because -"And that's where Dave cut her out. Because, Really?

"Is Santana Lopez rambling about clouds and Rachel Berry lips?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Fuck you Dave" Santana laughed once she realized that she had infarct been rambling about Rachel's lips. Her warm, soft, delicious, sweet - Okay stop think about Rachel s lips... hmmmm Rachel's lips

"Take care of her San. Promise me that you wont break her again. Accidental or purposely kiddo" He said, ruffling her hair until she swatted his arm away.

"I promise I wont hurt her"

"Night Lopez. Gotta get home and get some sleep" David said, backing away.

"Yup, you gotta get all the sleep you can with Kurt visiting for the week" Santana smirked.

"Sick Lopez. You're sick!"

"I meant because he would make you go shopping. Talk about having your mind in the gutter" She said, laughing. David flipped her off and then walked away. But when he got the the end of the block he turned around and smiled at her.

###

When they make out while they were baby sitting Beth (Rachel originally the one that was baby sitting and Santana stopped by because Tina had kicked her out again) they thought maybe it was just another rare occasion. But when they found themselves not able to keep their hands off of each other after one of Rachel's late shows, they decided, maybe it was time to forget taking it slow and try to just make it work and go back to being official for all the world to see. Well not so much the world, really just there family and friends.

Approaching fast was the Tony awards where Rachel and the show were both up for awards. Santana insisted that Rachel bring Brittany even though Brittany had her own invitation. Santana and Quinn had already discussed how neither of them wanted to be much in the spot light.

"Baby, you know that it's not that I don't want to be there for you tonight, I do. But I'm really not prepared for all eyes on me just yet. You may be beautiful, but I'm smokin' hot" Santana winked playfully. Rachel didn't ask anymore questions. Quinn had already filled her in on Santana's anxiety fears. And they all knew that the girl was prone to anxiety attacks.

###

Rachel didn't win. Of course she was heartbroken, even more than that. But when she came home and found Santana asleep in her bed with an open book on her stomach and reading glasses on her face, her sadness temporarily disappeared. She stripped down to her underwear and pulled a t-shirt over her head. Climbing into bed, she placed the book and Santana's glasses on the night stand.

As she laid down, she felt the bed shift and Santana wrapped her in a strong hug, kissing her temple and told her that in her eyes, she would always be a winner.

###

Puck sat Brittany, Quinn and Rachel down a week later and told them that he thought it was time he moved out. He had found a nice 2 bedroom apartment only 3 blocks away so that he was still close and would always be around for Beth and she would have her own room. He had decided that he wanted to grow as a man and with all the lesbian chicks around were quickly decreasing the amount of ladies coming his way. Of course he received 3 smacks on the back of his head from the 3 women.

###

The weekend he moved into his new place was also the weekend that Quinn's grandmother passed away. It was upsetting for the blonde. She hadn't seen her grandmother for some time, not since her parents had kicked her out for the second time after she moved in with the Pierces. But they had spoken and wrote. Her grandmother loved her no matter what and often praised her for going against her parents wishes and going after the girl she loved.

The morning that they were leaving was also Santana's birthday and the Birthday girl appeared in their doorway clutching a letter in her hands and trying to hold back tears.

"Is Rachel here?"

"San, baby what's the matter?" Rachel asked, poking her head out of the bathroom doorway where she held her toothbrush.

Santana didn't answer but strode towards the girl and clung to her. Quinn and Brittany looked on with worried eyes.

"San?"

"She never loved me"

"What baby? Who?"

"My mom. This morning I got this letter from her lawyer. She left a letter that was to be sent to me on my 21st birthday. She said that she never wanted to have a baby. Never wanted to have me, I was a mistake. And having twins would have just been 2 more mistakes in her life. She apologized for rejection she has towards me. It's not my fault that she never wanted kids, that she had to pretend for so long that she loved me"

Santana let the tears flow as she sunk to the floor, Rachel following. She rocked the girl back and forth, whispering words of comfort and kissing her all over her face.

"Baby, she was in a bad place when she wrote that. She loved you. If she didn't, she wouldn't have stayed around to be a mom to you as long as she did. She loved you. I love you. So many people love you"

"You still love me?" Santana whispered from where she had her face buried in the front of Rachel's tank top that was now soaked with tears.

"Of course I still love you San. I've never and will never stop loving you"

"I love you too"

###

They missed their flight to Lima. But Quinn and Brittany didn't care. It didn't matter that they would be late for Quinn's grandmothers funeral. Her grandmother would have scolded her anyway for leaving a friend when she was in need. Especially if it was Santana.

Quinn's grandmother had loved Santana when she had met her at Quinn's 16th birthday party. She liked that the girl 'had balls'. Santana had loved that, Quinn had cringed.

After a long discussion with Felix Lopez over the phone, Santana found out that her mother had left her a lot of money that she would receive once she turned 21. Pity money.

###

Their first time together didn't happen until graduation came around for everyone except Quinn who had another year left. After Santana's ceremony (she was the last of them to graduate) her and Rachel arrived back at the apartment she shared with Tina.

Tina sent Santana a text, jokingly asking her if her and Rachel were missing cause they were feeling each other up in a broom closet or something. Santana sent back a message telling Tina to go fuck herself and that they had just stopped by the apartment so Santana could get her clothes for when they go out clubbing that night. But shortly after, they were caught together and there was really no way that they could deny it. Especially since Brittany and Tina had walked in on them with Rachel's legs wrapped around Santana's neck and the other girl had her face buried in Rachel, not stopping her sucking on the girl, even when she made eye contact with both of the women at the door.

Rachel didn't seem to want to stop either as she pushed Santana's head further into her after breaking eye contact with the two girls who were still standing in the doorway, starring. It wasn't until Quinn physically pulled both of them out of the room, herself looking back at the incredibally hot scene infront of her did they get some privacy back. Not that it would have stopped them from continuing even if the 3 girls had stood there the entire time. They were enjoying themselves, why should they have stopped? And it seemed like Tina, Britt and Quinn also enjoyed themselves because as soon as the door was closed, Brittany attacked Quinn in a passionate kiss and Tina ran off to call her mistery person. Later, when Rachel and Santana were finally done, they entered the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Quinn and Brittany couldn't make it home so they're sexing it up in my bed. Make sure they change the sheets. _

_Sex for me also, won't be home. Celebrate your graduation another night, not that you already havent ;)_

_Ti x_

###

Since Puck had moved out, it had been extremly hard on having group time. But the shock came when Puck brought them all out to dinner and informed them that he was joining the army. All of them had cried, deeply upset and begged him not to do it. But it was too late. He was already enrolled and would be leavng for boot camp in 3 weeks. The sadness turned to anger towards the man. None of them could understand why he would go and do such an idoctic thing when he had a family, friends and a little girl at home who loved him. But his mind was set. His reason was that although he had changed alot since highschool, he could still be a better man and only the army could help him now. But he did promise that after 1 tour, he would return home to them.

3 weeks later, Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, David, a heart broken Beth and a hyseterically crying Tina stood in the airport with a fully army clad Puck who was awaiting his flight to the military base where he would recieve his training for combat.

Rachel cried when he hugged her and asked her to take care of Beth and teach her how to be a Jewish princess just like her.

Quinn cried when he told her to take care of his little girl and his family, while he looked around to everyone in the group.

Brittany cried when Puck told her that he was proud that his little girl had her as another mom and that he loved her for being there for them. He also slipped her a $10 bill and told her to take little B out for ice cream.

Santana cried when he told her not to be stupid and get into anymore car crashes and forget everyone. She almost brokedown when he asked her to take care of his girls, looking at the 4 other women and the little blond girl next to them. She nodded and hit him on the back of the head for being so stupid and doing this to them.

David had tears in his eyes when they shook hands and began to cry when Puck pulled him into a hug and said "I'm badass enough to pull this off without looking gay," he joked and then squeezed the other guys hand while telling him that he was the only man he trusted to take care of his girls.

Tina clung onto Puck and he clung on just as tight. When they pulled back, they rested their foreheads against one anothers and just looked into each others eyes and nodded. No one asked questions. All of them had seen the bond that the two of them had formed. Always going out to 'scout the talent' in nightclubs and bring Beth to the park to pick up chicks. They could see that both Tina and Puck were losing dear friends in one another, hopefully not for long though.

It was heartbreaking watching Beth say goodbye to her daddy. He picked her up and held her thight. She felt like she couldn't breathe but didn't say anything as she tried to hold onto her dad just as thight as he was her. This is when Puck finally broke down and let the tears flow. He whispered how much he loved his baby girl into her ear and she told him how much she loved him and how he was the best daddy in the world. When Pucks flight was called, Beth refused to let go of him and Brittany was forced to pull the crying girl off of him while she screamed after him 'Daddy, please don't leave me! I love you daddy, please don't leave".

Puck took one look back and smiled a sad smile before he handed his passport to the officer at the gate who gave him a sypathetic look as both of them heard the cries of Beth from a few feet away. When Puck finally dissapeard around the corner, all of them broke down into tears and cried together. Beth continued to yell after her daddy but he just couldn't seem to hear her.

###

**Not much left in this fic, but I've already started the sequel because there is a huge time jump! Can't wait for you guys to read it! **


End file.
